The Rain Woman & The Sparkling Blue Romance
by LyraKatori
Summary: After Team Natsu goes on a mission, Juvia finds a job that wants her to be Mirenu's assistant. When Juvia meets Mirenu, she seems nervous. Mirenu decides to make her feel better by asking her to dance. Will one dance near blue roses lead to something blooming for them? Shoujo-Ai/Yuri relationship. Pairing: Juvia x Mirenu. Will have lemons. Rated M. Read & Review. Spin-off.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Note: This story is non-canon. It takes place after the Grand Magic Games arc and before the Sun Village arc.**

* * *

**The Beautiful Blue Request**

* * *

Juvia Lockser sat down at one of the brown round tables in the Fairy Tail guild, feeling pretty happy about the possibility of finding a great job that she could handle, and the blue-haired woman really hoped that she would get to enjoy her newest task. Juvia's previous job required her to purchase some alcohol from a cute-looking store in Magnolia, and the women who were customers in that store actually liked buying those wonderful bottles of booze. Juvia only had to buy two bottles of blueberry-flavored alcohol for a client who really wanted to drink away her troubles, but Juvia seemed a little surprised by the fact the manager informed her about how that alcohol needed to be drank by people who had a lovely connection.

That caused Juvia to look at the guild's request board that was nearby, and she widened her blue eyes in a surprised manner as she thought about Gray Fullbuster. He was the wizard who wielded Ice-Make Magic, which was a type of Molding Magic that simply allowed him to make weapons out of cold ice, and Juvia let her lips form a loving smile while she wondered if he wanted to drink blueberry-flavored alcohol with her. She hadn't seen him ever drink beer, though, so buying alcohol to share with him would really be a gamble.

Juvia began to look back at Fairy Tail's entrance doors that were closed, and she thought about how Gray had been out on a mission with the other members of Team Natsu for at least four hours now. The Rain Woman's imagination began to comically make her cheeks blush light pink, since she started to fantasize about Gray being shirtless while hugging Lucy to make her feel some warmth in the cold weather that was natural to the snow-covered town of Kissaki that was in the northern part of Fiore, and Juvia began to have ambition in her beautiful blue eyes while refusing to let Lucy ultimately win Gray's heart.

She got up from her chair to walk towards the request board, and Juvia briefly looked down at the cute blue sundress that she recently purchased from the best clothing store in Magnolia. Her blue hair was styled in two pigtails, and the flat shoes that she wore were light blue. Despite how she looked quite nice, Juvia's appearance wasn't really noticed by Gray because of how he had to make Lucy and Erza both calm down to prevent their earlier argument from getting anymore heated. Juvia recalled Erza getting up from her chair to slam her palms down on Lucy's side of the table, but she didn't really hear what set off that morning fight. Juvia soon reached the request board, but she soon found herself having to stand a few inches behind a certain brown-haired woman who enjoyed drinking alcohol. It seemed like her friend found a job, though, so Juvia gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Cana, did you find a job that is suitable? Do you think Juvia will have a good day, too?" Juvia asked her in a calm tone of voice, smiling as she moved over to be next to the woman who recently gave Lucy a gentle push out of the guild with her rump.

She replied nicely to Juvia, displaying a soft smile that things were going perfectly while her violet eyes seemed relaxed, "Yeah, Juvia. The job that I picked out is pretty good, and it comes with a nice reward. Anyway, I think you might have a good day."

Juvia responded with a cheerful smile on her face while her blue eyes twinkled with delight, "Wow, Juvia found the job of working for Mizu Galleon! When Gray-sama hears about this, he'll surely come along and help her out!"

The job that Juvia picked out would require her to be an assistant to a guild master for an entire month, and that meant she'd have to do tasks for Mizu Galleon instead of Fairy Tail. The master of that guild was said to be a sadistic woman who had a sultry side that complimented her beauty, and Juvia unpinned the blue flyer from the board while seeing the description tell her that she would enjoy kissing this woman's feet. Juvia didn't exactly have a foot fetish, but the fact that a sultry woman like Cana passed up that job made Juvia seem a little surprised while she held the flyer in her left hand.

She wondered if Cana was too busy thinking about other things for her to handle that job, but Juvia wouldn't get into her business unless Cana wanted to discuss things with her. Juvia watched Cana walk over to the bar where Mirajane Strauss would stamp the flyer for Cana to officially take the job, and she soon turned her attention back to the blue flyer. This job seemed really great, and the only downside was that Gray probably would not be coming back from that mission anytime soon. On top of that, the female leader of Mizu Galleon wrote in the flyer that it would nice to cross paths with her new assistant as soon as possible.

Juvia turned back around to the bar, and she seemed a little surprised from what she witnessed. Cana accidentally dropped the green flyer that she wanted Mira to stamp, which caused her to bend over in front of Mira to pick it up, and Juvia decided to walk over to a table where the blue-haired mage named Levy McGarden was sitting with the iron dragon slayer named Gajeel Redfox. Juvia wouldn't ask Gajeel to come along with her, even though they were both friends in the Phantom Lord guild, but she had only heard about Mizu Galleon while its exact location wasn't a popular fact.

"Excuse me, Gajeel. Can you tell Juvia where the Mizu Galleon guild is, since you've been there?" The water-wielding wizard said with a relaxed look on her face, before asking her question to the red-eyed male in a calm manner.

Gajeel replied with a bored facial expression, thinking ahead before she could ask her possible next question, "That place is in Suikane Town, Juvia, and you can take the train there. Just don't moronically think there's anything good on the other side of the border bridge, and I'm not interested in coming along with you."

Juvia kindly told him while softly smiling, "Actually, this mission is only for Juvia. She'll try to enjoy it, even without Gray-sama there."

Juvia noticed Cana standing up straight while wearing her signature blue bra with the red capri pants that also complimented her tan skin, and Mira simply stamped the green flyer while keeping her thoughts to herself. Juvia was the only one to notice Mira exhaling a soft breath, which was after she actually exhaled a warm breath against Cana;s booty while she bent over, and Juvia decided to just look at Mira's black maid outfit while slightly giggling at how Mira was rumored to have a dirty mind when it came to hearing gossip that seemed romantic or sexual.

As Juvia walked up to the counter of the brown bar, she got to see Cana walk away from the bar for the purpose of sitting down at a table. Juvia placed her flyer on the counter, and she watched Mira mark it with the stamper that was in her right hand. She locked her eyes with Mira's own beautiful blue eyes for a moment to see that she was still flustered while mouthing something about a late night in a hot spring, and Juvia proceeded to quickly walk towards the guild's entrance doors with the stamped flyer while feeling like today would be a good day that was also going to be very interesting. As she reached the doors and opened them, Juvia smiled while wondering if Gray and Lucy were at least having as much fun as she and Mira seemed to be having in their different situations.

* * *

**How was Chapter 1? Did you like it? Since I received messages from people who wanted a spin-off involving Juvia's dealings with Mirenu, here it is! This story is a spin-off to "The Celestial Mage & The Cherry Aroma", just to let you know. There will be expansions on some events, and some new ones. Standby for my next update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Patience, Dancing, and Blue Roses**

* * *

Juvia arrived at the town of Suikane to see light blue balloons floating into the air while her blue eyes also got to witness the sight of blue bubbles being fired at those balloons, and they popped quickly to let blue glitter fall down from the blue sky that was clear. The blue-haired wizard liked seeing that while assuming some mages were doing that for their training, and she walked on the street that was straight ahead. It had been paved with blue cobblestones, which made the town seem pretty unique, and there were other unique features to Suikane Town.

On the left side of this street, there were restaurants that specialized in preparing sushi and rice balls for their customers to eat. Juvia glanced at the right side of the street to see that there were more restaurants, but they sold other kinds of Japanese food. There was even a shop that sold dishes only made with vegetables, and Juvia smiled cutely as she thought that it would be good to buy some rice balls later for the purpose of giving them to Gray. She wanted to eat some rice balls, too, but Juvia felt like it would be better to eat after meeting the guild master of Mizu Galleon.

Even though Juvia heard good stories about the guild from other wizards, she glanced down at her blue sundress in a curious manner while wondering if the guild master would even accept her as being the new assistant. Despite the fact that Juvia was handling this job, the guild master of Mizu Galleon could easily call Makarov Dreyar on his Communications Lacrima Crystal to file a complaint about not being satisfied with Juvia's work. Today seemed like it would be a good day for Juvia, so she really did not want to mess anything up. Juvia narrowed her eyes while they started to become determination, and she made herself run much faster.

As Juvia ran down the street and continued to feel immense determination, she wondered if Gray would love the sight of how she was quite fast. Juvia had been working on her speed after the Grand Magic Games ended, since the first day's event known as Hidden did not go well for her, and Juvia believed that she was getting better at dodging attacks that would be on land. She continued to run, but Juvia soon came to a branching path that made her suddenly stop in her tracks. There weren't any signs to inform Juvia of which path led to the guild, and she began to have a puzzled facial expression.

"How shall Juvia get to the Mizu Galleon guild now? Will she take the correct path, or end up being late for her meeting with the guild master?" Juvia asked herself aloud in a calm manner while seeing that the path on the right led to a weird-looking statue in the distance, before simply staring at it.

A female voice nicely replied to her questions from behind, "Well, you can just take the path on the right to get there. Also, you don't have to run through the main street like one of the overexcited tourists."

Juvia responded in a startled manner as she turned around, not noticing the woman before, "Oh, my! Juvia is sorry for that, and she is only here to handle the job of being an assistant."

That prompted the woman to look at Juvia, and she took a few steps forward while water dripped off of her body. She seemed to have emerged from the water of a bubble that failed to hit a balloon, and it fell down to the ground to create a small puddle of water. This woman actually saw Juvia from the left path that led to the townspeople's houses that had blue pitched roofs, and she made her own puddle of water just to warp to this one that had been made ten minutes earlier. The woman got up close to Juvia, and she extended both of her hands.

Juvia touched the older female's hands with her own, and she noticed how this woman had her light blue hair in a bob style while her eyes were dark blue. She wore dark blue earrings that were shaped like teardrops, and they resembled sweet treats that were known as Cascade Drops. The beautiful lady also wore a dark blue choker that matched her dark blue high-heeled shoes, and her attire was a light blue vest top that left the undersides of her large breasts exposed. The top showed off her stomach area, as well as her bellybutton, and she wore a sapphire blue skirt that was quite short.

After ten seconds of standing there with Juvia, the attractive female let Juvia's hands be free while she started running down the right path. It didn't take long for her to end reaching the statue that was in front of a large building. The building was entirely blue while it looked similar to Fairy Tail's guild, and the top arched window had the insignia of Mizu Galleon in its center. The sexy woman had that same insignia on the back of her left hand, and she stopped running to be a few feet away from the guild's light blue entrance doors. She turned back to see Juvia, who was running, and she watched the Rain Woman pant heavily near the interesting statue.

Juvia looked at the other woman as she slightly sweated while panting, glad that the mage led her to Mizu Galleon, and she took a few steps away from the statue to get a better view of it. When Juvia noticed it, however, her eyes widened in shock. The blue statue featured that voluptuous woman blowing a kiss with her right hand while ocean waves appeared to crash near her feet, and she stood on a high pedestal. Juvia watched the woman walk closer to her with a slight frown on her face, and she started to look nervous from realizing that the woman who guided her here was the master of Mizu Galleon.

The woman told Juvia in a somewhat stern tone of voice while watching her pull out the blue flyer from the right pocket of her sundress, "My name is Mirenu Suijin, and I'm your new master. Well, it sounds better to call me your mistress. I'll remember your name, and you'll remember to obey all my orders without asking stupid questions."

Juvia responded in a nervous manner, blushing as Mirenu got close enough to where their breasts were inches away from touching, "Juvia... Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail accepted your job. Juvia will be your assistant, but you are... not what Juvia expected. Also, Juvia thinks you dress sexual."

Mirenu replied with a look of delight on her face, taking that as a compliment, "You like the way I dress. Well, you're already kissing up to your mistress before you kiss my feet. Juvia, you must like being on your knees for me."

Mirenu could only watch Juvia seem stunned at how she began to have the fantasy of kissing Mirenu's feet, making her feel more nervous, and Mirenu gently placed the back of her left palm against Juvia's forehead. She placed her right hand on her own lips to blow Juvia a nice kiss, and Mirenu winked with her right eye for a moment. That caused Juvia to gasp while seeming somewhat flustered, as she wanted to blow kisses in Gray's direction, and now someone blew her a kiss. Juvia felt flustered to where she could only gasp in a startled manner, and her eyes were filled with surprise while she didn't have a plan for reacting to this type of situation.

As another small gasp of nervousness escaped Juvia's lips, Mirenu started giving her a look of curiosity while wondering if eating food would help her be less flustered. There had been past assistants who were too shy or too infatuated with Mirenu to actually handle jobs, and she only acted flirtatious towards Juvia as a way to make her begin to get accustomed to having a mistress. Today was only about Mirenu meeting with Juvia, but she removed her hand from the Rain Woman's forehead while feeling like she could make Juvia find nice bliss in being her newest assistant.

* * *

**30 minutes later, in Suikane Town...**

After purchasing some rice balls from a restaurant for herself and Juvia to eat, Mirenu took the Rain Woman to one of the streets that was nice while it led to the border bridge. The street that they were on pertained to fashion, since several clothing stores were next to each other on both sides of this lovely street, and Juvia got to see cute clothes on display in some of the windows. There was even a strapless light blue dress behind a glass window while it seemed perfect for Juvia to wear, but she did not have much money right now to even think about buying it.

Juvia followed Mirenu while it seemed like they would be going to the other end of the street, but the guild mistress surprised her new assistant by stopping in front of a store that had blue roses on its bushes. Those flowers were actually created by two females who tried to fuse Plant Magic with Water Magic while they simply wanted their pink roses of love to grow, but the turquoise mixture of their fused spell made those pink roses change to being sapphire blue. Juvia had only seen these flowers in some books that were in Fairy Tail's library, but she could now see them in Suikane Town.

Mirenu walked towards one of the bushes, and she gently picked out one of the blue roses while keeping her fingers off of the thorns. Mirenu briefly closed her eyes as she sniffed the rose, liking its aroma that resembled the scent of blueberries, and she moved her left hand towards Juvia. Juvia's nose got a nice whiff of the sweet scent, and she smiled while picking out a rose for herself. She looked down at the flower while thinking that Gray would like to have its scent fill his house, and Juvia looked back up at Mirenu.

She started to envision the sight of Mirenu using her right hand to put a blue rose in her hair, before blowing Juvia another sweet kiss, and Juvia felt her face become warm with a pink blush at her own imagination. She began to twiddle her thumbs gently while her cheeks were blushing, and Mirenu assumed that Juvia still seemed nervous while she viewed roses as flowers for love. That only prompted Mirenu to softly smile at her, and she placed her right hand on Juvia's left hand while her own left hand gently touched Juvia's waist. Mirenu wouldn't kiss her, but she did hope that her assistant would enjoy something joyful.

"Juvia, would you like to dance with me? Do you want to see if that shall calm your nerves?" Mirenu calmly asked her while smiling, before giggling softly at Juvia's blushing face.

That caused Juvia to reply sweetly while she smiled at Mirenu, "Yes, Master Mirenu. Juvia might like a dance with you."

"Well, just keep your eyes focused on me." Mirenu gently whispered to her while smiling, loving how that made Juvia slightly sweat.

Before Juvia could respond to her new master's words, Mirenu took some steps back while Juvia walked towards her. Mirenu spun Juvia around to where her back would be against her body, and Mirenu softly pushed her chest against Juvia's back as they were still holding hands. That caused Juvia to nearly sigh from that little moment of pleasure, but she bit down on her lower lip to suppress it. Mirenu proceeded to cutely twirl Juvia around in a circle, before gripping her right hand with Juvia's left hand, and they soon locked eyes.

Juvia felt her body be close to Mirenu's while they started to really have a slow dance, and Juvia's smile started to become kinder while feeling herself start to move with Mirenu's slow footsteps. Juvia stayed focused on Mirenu's eyes as they danced, liking how her dark blue eyes were similar to Gray's eyes, and Juvia soon found herself slow dancing to the end of the street with Mirenu. The sultry woman felt patient enough to let Juvia grasp this dance, as she didn't want to spin her around too many times, and their footsteps made a nice rhythm with each other.

Mirenu decided to take some steps to the side, which made Juvia gasp somewhat nervously while moving her feet to stay in the dance with her, and Juvia was soon twirled around again. Mirenu watched her spin in a happy manner, even seeing Juvia's feet be graceful like she was dancing on water, but Juvia moved to face Mirenu a little too early than she should've. Her legs ended up being crossed while she slowly moved her right foot over her left foot, and Juvia kept herself from losing her balance. Even though she still held hands with Mirenu, Juvia really hoped to not mess up the dance.

Mirenu twirled her around again, but Juvia's feet moved quite quickly while she gasped in shock at how her hand accidentally slipped out from under Mirenu's palm. She found herself tripping over her left foot, as well as falling backwards, and Mirenu's left hand was no longer on her waist. Juvia closed her eyes while thinking that she needed to change into her Water Body to avoid the harsh impact of hitting the ground, but she soon felt Mirenu's right hand be underneath her back. Juvia's right hand was grabbed by Mirenu's left hand, and Juvia began to look apologetic for her missteps while Mirenu pulled her upward to where they could be face to face.

"I can tell that you enjoy the thought of love, Juvia. However, you just need more patience. If I gave you the task of being a lookout during a rainy day, you can't just hastily handle the job after one hour." Mirenu explained to her in a calm manner while frowning a bit, noticing how fast Juvia moved.

Juvia replied with a sorry facial expression as she continued to blush, "Yes, Master Mirenu. If that was Juvia's test to officially be your assistant, she is aware that she failed."

Mirenu told her in an approving tone while starting to smile in a sultry manner, "Juvia, don't be so hasty to think you failed on this job. You made that little dance be enjoyable, and you seem like a good assistant who can entertain me in nice ways. Also, seeing you up close makes me see how you're very cute. Maybe you blush from feeling that way about me."

Juvia surprised Mirenu by nodding in a disapproving way, as the Rain Woman had always been in love with Gray, and Juvia looked straight at Mirenu while telling herself that this was just an odd instance where she was blushing around a woman. Juvia got her right hand out of Mirenu's left palm, and she gave her a look of denial about being into girls. That only prompted Mirenu to see Juvia as her official assistant by giving a soft kiss to the left side of her neck, and Juvia gasped in pleasure while it nearly became a moan.

Mirenu watched Juvia start to run away from her while still blushing, but she got to watch Juvia squat down for a moment to pick up both of the roses that had fallen while they were dancing. Juvia thought that it would be good for her and Gray to have roses, but Mirenu actually liked how Juvia now had the first blue rose that she picked out from the bush. It only seemed fair for Juvia to have Mirenu's rose as a nice trade for how Mirenu gave her that nice kiss on the neck, and Mirenu started walking to Mizu Galleon with a smile on her face while she'd also send Juvia's money for today to the Fairy Tail guild. Even though Mirenu really surprised Juvia, she began to giggle while hoping that her assistant had a good first day.

* * *

**How was Chapter 2? Did you like it? Juvia's meeting with Mirenu was certainly interesting, and there will be more events that weren't seen in my Lucy x Cana story. Anyway, what shall Juvia discover when she gets back to Magnolia? How will Gray react to her new job? Standby for the update!**

**Now, to the reviews!**

**FireBlitz: Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Warm Feelings, Frustration, and Flirtation **

* * *

After returning from the task of meeting the woman who she would be handling jobs for, Juvia smiled in a relaxed manner while being happy to be back in the town of Magnolia. She felt quite glad about the possibility of seeing Gray today, since he was probably back from the mission that he had to handle with the other members of Team Natsu, and Juvia's cheeks started to blush pink while she briefly imagined Gray romantically being delighted to see that she returned from Suikane Town. Juvia would want to hear about his mission, however.

Even if working under Mirenu was something that Gray would perceive to be interesting, Juvia closed her eyes while trying to calm herself down. The thoughts about dancing with Mirenu were still in her mind, and Juvia didn't want their close dancing to seem like it was a moment of love. After all, she only accepted Mirenu's offer for a slow dance because of how she was her new mistress. The blue roses were in Juvia's right hand while she walked down the cobblestone street, and she calmly passed by a bakery that featured desserts being made with true sweetness.

The cakes were definitely sweet, and Juvia took a moment to just let her nostrils enjoy the aromas of those delicious treats that were being prepared in the bakery. She let her nose have a second sniff, even detecting something like blueberry pie, and Juvia soon blushed while recalling how Mirenu's breath smelled like blueberries when she gently planted that kiss on her neck. The Rain Woman opened her eyes while making herself believe that the kiss was a sweet little gesture, and she continued to blush from how an attractive woman suggested that her blushing came from thoughts about Mirenu being cute.

Juvia did like her outfit, as well as being close to her while they danced together, but telling her new master that she was cute would only be a compliment from Juvia. She wouldn't desire for that comment to lead her into a romantic situation, and she simply walked forward while starting to stare at the ground. Juvia made herself cheerfully smile while thinking that she was only focusing on Mirenu because of how their meeting was interesting, and she was probably feeling overexcited from everything that occurred. As she kept looking down at the ground, Juvia felt a familiar cold hand be gently placed on her head.

"Are you okay, Juvia, or is today just dysfunctional for everyone?" Gray asked her in a calm tone with his facial expression showing curiosity, before slowly raising his left hand to be above her head.

Juvia replied nicely while proceeding to raise her head and look straight at the ice-creating mage, "Hi, Gray-sama! Juvia's job went well, and maybe you just had a rough time without Juvia there to be of assistance."

Gray explained to his friend in a somewhat disappointed tone, before frowning, "Juvia, even you being there wouldn't have changed how Erza couldn't put her rivalry aside. Well, I let Lucy have all of the money as rightful compensation for the wound on her wrist and her black eye that may hurt as bad as any other bruises that she has."

His words made Juvia gasp in shock, as she did not expect Lucy to get injured that badly on a mission with her team, and Juvia looked at Gray to see him try to smile softly about how the team's job actually ended in success this time. That was a better outcome than the result of their previous job, which took place in the Kazehana Woods, and Gray merely felt good about how Lucy would not get scolded by Erza anymore. He planned on handling a job tomorrow to get himself some cash, but it could prove difficult to do it alone.

Juvia hugged Gray tightly while she felt really sorry that his team didn't have the best experience in Kissaki, and her hands gently tugged on his green shirt that was torn from a rough battle against another wizard who was capable of wielding ice. Juvia looked into Gray's dark blue eyes as she began to feel that she really needed to accompany him on the next two or three missions that he would take, and hearing him groan in a somewhat pained manner from her hug only made her be more worried. She stopped hugging him for the purpose of looking down at his black pants, and they appeared to be badly torn from powerful blasts.

Juvia proceeded to try and give Gray a kiss on the cheek as her way of assuring him that Team Natsu's next job would go more smoothly, but the black-haired male quickly took two steps away from her while he just wasn't in the mood to deal with Juvia's love for him. Gray continued to frown at her while really being upset at the situation that affected Team Natsu, and he felt like the team just had to be disbanded for things to get better. Gray wouldn't tell Juvia about that, though, and that was because of he simply thought that Juvia would be too optimistic to where she would try to talk him out of making that decision.

As Juvia began to look at Gray with an apologetic facial expression, she wondered how the job could've been so bad while it also ended in success. Gray let out a sigh of frustration while thinking about other times where Erza feuded with Lucy, and involving Juvia in his team's problems would only make her be an innocent person caught in the crossfire of a conflict that was none of her business. Gray started to walk past Juvia while thinking Lucy just needed time alone after dealing with a traumatic incident at Kissaki Lake, and he also wished that Juvia could've told him about her mission to somewhat lighten his mood.

"Gray-sama, please wait! Tell Juvia about your mission later, and she will disclose her mission to you. Juvia may be emotional, but she also has things on her mind!" Juvia shouted while Gray walked away from her, starting to blush after finding that surge of courage.

That prompted Gray to turn around and ask with a slightly calmer look in his eyes, "What possibly happened on your job to have an effect on your emotions, Juvia? Also, shouldn't you put those blue roses in water?"

Juvia told him in a more relaxed tone while her blush started to fade, her lips forming a cute smile, "Juvia got one for you, Gray-sama. Although, she cannot tell which one was hers and which one was from her new guild master who wanted a slow dance on the quiet street."

That last sentence caused Gray to gasp while he seemed pretty surprised at Juvia's words, and he felt very curious about why she had a new guild master. Juvia started to stand on her tiptoes while her blue sundress allowed Gray to see that the blue Fairy Tail guild mark was still on her right thigh, and Gray began to widen his eyes in a stunned manner. He assumed that Juvia planned on leaving the Fairy Tail guild, so she was probably persuaded by the other guild master who enjoyed her services. The fact that Juvia also danced with that person caused Gray to feel like talking about the recent discourse, too.

He simply ran off to the Fairy Tail guild while nicely informing Juvia that they could chat later, and Gray glanced up at the blue sky for a moment. As he ran to see if Natsu was at the guild, Gray frowned slightly at how Juvia met with a new guild master. He started to feel curious about the possibility that Juvia was lured by someone who wanted Fairy Tail's wizards to permanently work for them, and Juvia could be the first mage to leave Fairy Tail in that domino effect. Even though Gray would share his own news with Juvia, he frowned more while really wanting to poke his nose into her business.

* * *

**Five hours later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Juvia arrived at the Fairy Tail guild around sunset, liking how the sun waned in the background to make the area be bathed in an orange glow, and she pushed open Fairy Tail's entrance doors with her hands. Juvia got to see that Mirajane was behind the bar while she cheerfully cleaned a brown beer mug with a white rag, and Gray sat alone at a brown table while he ate a slice of blueberry cake. Even though Juvia didn't intend to talk about romantic gossip with Gray, she would allow Mira to listen in on their conversation. After all, it couldn't hurt.

Juvia walked towards Gray's table with a nice smile on her face, and she felt ready to really explain her job to him. As she got to see him looking miffed about his own situation, Juvia felt like it would be right for Gray to share some news about Team Natsu's mission. Plus, she really did want to find out how the team could complete a job near a snowy while still seeming like tensions were flaring. Juvia still wore her favorite sundress while choosing to sit across from Gray, and she merely smiled while planning to let him talk first.

Gray explained to his friend while frowning, wanting to get his feelings out, "All we had to do was get Cascade Drops, but Erza's rival showed up and baited her into a vicious fight. I fought against that woman's partner, and nothing would've changed if Lucy did anything. Natsu was still recovering from motion sickness, so we were in a really bad spot."

That prompted Juvia to calmly ask while seeming confused, "Gray-sama, how did Lucy get a black eye and bruises if she didn't participate in that battle?"

Gray told Juvia in a displeased tone as he looked upset, briefly clenching his right fist, "Erza was knocked unconscious by that woman named Sayaka, and she woke up later to see that Sayaka let us go. She claimed to have only attacked Erza because she was mouthy, and Lucy delivered the Cascade Drops to client. When Erza woke up, she was mad at Lucy for letting the enemies get away again. Lucy was tired of that, called Erza an arrogant bitch, and Erza started their physical fight."

Juvia soon gasped in shock from hearing Gray tell her how Lucy tried to run away, but that caused Erza to aggressively kick her with enough strength to send her into the frigid lake. As Juvia got to hear Gray bring up how the girls even fought underwater, she began to look guilty about the time that Lucy suffered in the Naval Battle event that occurred in the Grand Magic Games. Juvia had been in that event because it involved water, and she also desired to show off her skills to impress Gray. That made her be distracted, however, and Juvia left Lucy alone in that sphere to be tortured by Minerva.

She got to hear Gray bring up how Erza punched Lucy's right eye to make it become swollen, and she also scratched her left wrist with her nails to give Lucy a painful wound. Juvia widened her eyes in disbelief at how this conflict between Erza and Lucy escalated to that level, and even hearing that Lucy took other harsh punches made Juvia really feel bad that Lucy went through pain in water twice. Juvia hadn't even apologized to Lucy for what happened in the Naval Battle, and the blonde-haired girl would probably need an apology from her while she certainly wouldn't receive one from Minerva.

However, that was not the worst of Lucy's misery in the frigid lake. When Erza requipped into her black bikini, Lucy started to tremble in a fearful manner. Gray remembered seeing Lucy try to punch Erza, only for the woman nicknamed Titania to roughly grab Lucy's fist, and Erza harshly kicked Lucy's right breast while kicking her out of the water. Juvia watched Gray calmly explain how Erza slowly emerged from the water, and water dripped off of her while Lucy decided to beg for Erza to not fight against her anymore. Gray narrowed his eyes from recalling Erza's harsh glare, and he felt that it was rude of her to ask Lucy if she was distracted by Erza being in a bikini.

Lucy may have been on her knees while kneeling in front of Erza with her blonde hair mere centimeters away from Erza's black bikini bottom, but Gray was glad that Lucy got up after Erza brought up the rumors of Lucy wanting to be dominated by her in bed. Juvia herself had heard some of those rumors in the guild, but hearing Gray tell her that Lucy truly denied the rumors made her feel relieved that Lucy didn't have a pain fetish. Juvia could see that Gray was disliking the conflict, but she gave him a proud smile from hearing how he took Lucy to Kissaki Town after Erza had the audacity to ask her if their fight in the water reminded Lucy of her idiocy to stay in the sphere with Minerva.

"Juvia, I felt very disgusted from how Erza brought up the Naval Battle to make herself look better than Lucy. I honestly wish Kagura kicked her ass on that final day. Anyway, tell me about your day." Gray told the blue-haired woman in a stern tone, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

Juvia nicely told Gray in a calm tone while starting to smile, hoping to explain things correctly, "Well, Gray-sama, Juvia picked out a flyer that was sent here by a female guild master. We danced together, and she seems to like Juvia. Mistress Mirenu wants Juvia as her assistant for a month, so maybe it will be good.

Gray asked in a stunned manner as he comically became shocked, "Wait, what? Juvia, you're attracted to me and you also danced with a woman? She gave you a rose, right?"

Juvia kindly nodded about that, which made Gray's face start to blush pink, and she watched Gray slightly pull up his brown pants that were new. Gray began to think that the woman who danced with Juvia was making her enjoy a wonderful waltz, and Juvia would probably be asked to take the position of temporary Guild Master when Mirenu was out of town. Gray started to smile at how Juvia chose to take on a job that came with several responsibilities, and he felt pretty proud of her for taking that type of task where she probably couldn't afford to fail.

Gray watched Juvia touch his right hand with her left hand, and she nicely let him know that she wanted them to be married someday. Gray merely gave her a shocked look, as he didn't even have plans to get married anytime soon, and he simply kept the opinion of Lucy being a cuter girl to himself. Gray decided to politely encourage Juvia about doing well at her new job, since she had that tendency of getting distracted, and Gray hoped that she wouldn't tell all the members of Mirenu's guild about how she was madly in love with him.

That caused Gray to start having curiosity in his dark blue eyes while he wondered if Mirenu already gave Juvia a list of tasks for her to complete, but Juvia merely shook her head in a disappointed manner as she started to wonder what her first actual job for Mirenu was going to be. If she had to fight a monster in a hot desert without any water, then that would be downright cruel. Juvia began to imagine Mirenu asking her to retrieve a beautiful ring from a house that looked decrepit, and refusing to follow her orders caused Juvia to be slapped harshly in her fantasy by Mirenu.

Juvia also continued to think about how her neck felt more relaxed, and she wondered if Mirenu would ask her for a demonstration on how to give sweet kisses. Juvia hoped to not have a kissing session with Mirenu, since she didn't want to be in love with a woman, and even a kiss on the cheek caused Juvia's face to comically become pink with blush. She started to twiddle her thumbs while wondering if Gray would like to come with her, but he would probably refuse. As the icy mage went back to eating his blueberry cake, he calmly informed Juvia that her first task would most likely be straightforward.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a hot spring...**

Mirenu stood on the grey stone floor that was in front of the hot spring, and she smiled in a peaceful manner from seeing how the circular hot spring could even look beautiful during an evening sunset. The water sparkled while it was in a natural shade of blue, and white clouds of steam rose up from the hot water. There was even a brown wooden basket that floated near the bamboo wall separating the hot springs, and the basket had three bottles of shampoo in it. There were washcloths and fresh soap bars in the basket, too.

The sight of the incredibly hot water made Mirenu sigh happily while her right hand placed the blue Communications Lacrima Crystal on the stone ground, and the mistress of Mizu Galleon proceeded to dive into the water. She wore a swimsuit that was designed with a gold curved line separating the upper part from the lower part, and the gold line had multiple arches pointing upward in the middle sections of her breasts. There was a gold line arching down towards Mirenu's sacred area, and that gold line arched upward in the back to point up towards her beautiful rear.

As Mirenu swam up to the surface and laid on her stomach, she slightly pulled up her bikini bottom for it to not come off. The lower part of her swimsuit was dark brown while gold-colored diamonds were scattered on every part of the bra and underwear areas of it. Mirenu swam to the other end of the hot spring while she started to have a focused facial expression, and she aggressively kicked her feet in the water while stretching her arms forward. Mirenu wanted to enjoy a nice bath in the hot spring, but she also wanted to be more physically strong at swimming.

Mirenu believed that she was a strong woman, but she also wanted to have the strength and speed to be the guild mistress who could triumph over anyone at swimming. She was currently the fastest swimmer in Mizu Galleon, and she even had spells Water Magic that could enhance her physical strength. She swam with strength while loving how the hot water kissed her skin, and Mirenu even let out a soft moan from how the water gently brushed against her sacred area. Mirenu soon reached the center of this nice hot spring, but she found herself having to swim back when her Lacrima Communications Crystal received an incoming call from a surprising person.

"Hello? Mirenu of Mizu Galleon, correct?" A male voice asked in a calm tone while the blue orb let Mirenu see a familiar face appearing in it.

Mirenu replied in a calm tone as she reached the stone ground, smiling in a sultry manner while getting out of the water to be on her knees, "Yes, that's me. Although, I do recognize you from the news of how your splendid guild won the Grand Magic Games. We should meet for lunch someday and talk, so-"

Makarov Dreyar interrupted her with a comically displeased facial expression while sitting in his office at Fairy Tail, "Don't act so casual with me! One of our flyers in the records stated how you need an assistant, but you can't just make them be like a member of your guild when they work for Fairy Tail!"

Mirenu merely blinked her eyes while assuming that he was talking about Juvia Lockser, and she merely closed her eyes while nicely smiling at how she perceived her actions to not be doing any harm to people. Mirenu believed that the number-one guild in Fiore could attract several mages, even a water-wielding wizard who could fill in for Juvia while she worked for Mizu Galleon, and there was no real issue. In fact, Juvia would probably want to spend a month or more working for her. After all, Mirenu would give her some special benefits.

Also, Mirenu would be sure to not give Juvia any tasks that were far above her league. The fact that she sent her request out to Fairy Tail meant that she simply needed assistance, and she would not let anything dangerous happen to Juvia. Mirenu began to think about how her new assistant looked quite cute in that sundress, and she seemed to have a very cute personality that was very appealing to Mirenu. Having Juvia as an assistant would be much better than sexy girls who would rival Mirenu in terms of flirtatiousness, and she liked being the dominant mistress.

As she completely turned her attention to Makarov, Mirenu simply stuck out her tongue for a few seconds before mouthing to him that Juvia enjoyed her first day of being an assistant. Mirenu slyly smirked as she thought about making up lies about how Juvia gave her a nice pedicure as her first official job, and her next false task would probably be the act of shopping for some clothes that were pretty expensive. Making Juvia do the pettiest of tasks would probably make Makarov think that Mirenu was quite lazy, but she put obedience over the quality of tasks.

The woman with light blue hair simply told Makarov about how Juvia washed her back in the hot spring earlier today, and the Rain Woman also scrubbed her legs. That caused Makarov to softly gasp in shock, and Mirenu began to inform him of how Juvia joined her for a bath in the hot spring. Apparently, Mirenu wanted Juvia to enjoy a relaxing bath with her earlier in the day because of how the hot springs were calming enough to get rid of people's intense nerves. Mirenu informed Makarov about how Juvia felt more calm after washing her breasts, too.

"Mirenu, what kind of techniques are you using in that guild? Are you hoping that Juvia will learn about spying from peeping at you someday, too?" Makarov asked her in a shocked tone while blushing, as he couldn't believe that there was actually a guild like Mirenu's in existence.

She replied calmly while looking somewhat bored at his second question, "My guild is good, and I wouldn't let Juvia learn disreputable behavior such as peeping."

Makarov told her in a stern manner as he hoped that she was a good guild master, "Well, just make sure that Juvia always leaves your town without any limbs missing from her body."

Instead of giving him another response, Mirenu closed her eyes while turning around. She stretched her body out as she sighed nicely, feeling her muscles click and pop while the drops of water gently rested on her fair skin, and Mirenu moved her rump back towards the blue orb. She moved her left hand around to her bikini bottom, slightly lowering it for the beauty of her booty to be seen, and that only made the elderly guild master of Fairy Tail scream while he chose to end the call. Mirenu giggled at her sexy move, and she actually did that to some of her former female assistants who were hesitant to obey her.

Mirenu proceeded to crawl back into the warm water while thoughts of Juvia were still in her mind, and the warm water was hot to where Mirenu could think about how Suikane Town was actually a hot spot for interesting events. Not only were there hot springs that only Mirenu and some staff members could access, but there were also new jobs coming in every day because of how Mirenu handled S-Class tasks in the past seven years while being sure to always intimidate some people into telling stories about her. She hoped that Juvia would want some of her fame, but it would be interesting to see if Juvia could make a name for herself in Mizu Galleon.

* * *

**How was Chapter 3? Did you like it? Juvia is finally interacting with Gray** **in this story, and they get to share their experiences.** **Mirenu seems to like Juvia, and the first lemon of this story shall happen later on. Anyway, what task shall Mirenu assign to Juvia? Will Juvia be pleased by a piece of Mirenu's jewelry, and will anyone else be pleased to see it? Standby for the update!**

**Now, to the reviews!**

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Beautiful Rings, Cafe's Cakes, & Holy Tools**

* * *

Juvia stood near the bar in the Fairy Tail guild with a nice smile on her face while she watched Gray attempt to pick out a flyer from the request board, and the blue-haired woman really hoped that he would find a great task for them to do together. Juvia felt like it would be good to let him choose the job, since Gray needed a break from the recent tension that occurred with Team Natsu, and it would make Juvia feel happy to see Gray be on a mission where he could show her a nice grin of confidence. Also, she wanted to see him be in a fight while taking off his shirt.

Juvia gently leaned against the bar's counter while thinking that her job of being Mirenu's assistant would really just involve a nice list of tasks for her to complete, as that was what Juvia had heard from the newest issue of Sorcerer Magazine, and Juvia would be sure to complete each task for her new guild master. Even if Juvia did not want to possibly walk through mud to get some treasure chests, leaving any tasks undone would probably make Mirenu give her a death glare that would rival Erza's. Juvia didn't want that to happen, so she would obediently complete every task.

She took two small steps towards Gray while wearing a strapless dress that was surprisingly mint green, and Juvia's hair fell in thick waves past her shoulders. Juvia purchased that dress from a popular clothing store in Magnolia, and that was only because of how she was instructed to do that by Mirenu. The brown bag of jewels actually had a light blue note inside of that, and Mirenu told Juvia to purchase that dress with some of the money. That made Juvia wonder if Mirenu desired to have another slow dance, and her cheeks blushed pink with warmth.

Juvia quickly shook her head in a disapproving manner, however, and she did not want feelings of love for Mirenu to be in her head. Juvia continued to tell herself that she really loved Gray, and her feelings for Mirenu were just a result of that beautiful dance combined with Mirenu kissing her neck. The blue roses from yesterday were now in a nice blue vase in Juvia's dorm room at Fairy Hills, and Juvia made sure that they were thriving in a nice amount of water. As she turned her attention back to Gray, Juvia's blue eyes widened in a surprised manner from seeing Gray start to read a certain blue flyer.

"Hello, Juvia. Please come to Suikane Town as soon as possible. I have something very important to speak about with you, my cute assistant. Also, be sure to wear that dress. Your lovely mistress, Mirenu Suijin." Gray read in a calm tone with a relaxed facial expression, before comically looking shocked at how Mirenu ended her request.

Juvia told Gray with a soft smile on her blushing face while her legs moved in a flustered manner, "Gray-sama, Juvia told you that her job is to be an assistant. Juvia is nervous for this first job, but she is also excited."

Gray replied with an annoyed look on his face, thinking that Juvia would have to be naughty with Mirenu, "Well, the fact that you're wearing that dress says many things. Juvia, she might want you to provide her with some... services."

Juvia merely giggled at Gray's idea that she would have to complete some different jobs while wearing this dress, and the Rain Woman really doubted that Mirenu would want her to do lewd things on their second meeting. That would be a little awkward, especially with Juvia being caught in between her usual feelings for Gray and these new feelings about Mirenu, and Juvia couldn't just fall in love with a new person so quickly. At the same time, her advances towards Gray really just weren't working out to where they could be successful.

Juvia watched Gray glance at Fairy Tail's entrance doors on this nice morning, and his expression changed to being a nice smile that seemed hopeful. Juvia could guess that he was hoping for Lucy to show up today, but Gray didn't mind if he would already be gone when she arrived at the guild. The black-haired male really just wanted Lucy to feel okay enough to where she could feel joy from doing jobs again, and he believed that Lucy could do well while Team Natsu was disbanded. Juvia simply sighed at how Gray thought about Lucy, but she also felt concerned.

Erza was recovering in the infirmary right now because of how the Sky Dragon Slayer known as Wendy Marvell wasn't around right now to heal her wounds, so Lucy could take a job without being hassled by the scarlet-haired mage. Juvia really hoped that Lucy didn't feel too scared to come to Fairy Tail, and having tons of anxiety could ruin Lucy's chances of taking jobs that could make her apartment's monthly rent be paid. Juvia decided to have confidence in her eyes while proceeding to run out of the guild, and she was quickly followed by Gray.

As Juvia went down the grey steps of the staircase with her teammate, she smiled while thinking that Mirenu wanted to tell her a really nice secret about Mizu Galleon. Whatever the secret would be, Juvia had no reason to tell anyone else about it. She quickly went down the stairs to reach the dirt path, and Juvia stopped for a moment to see Lucy walking beside Cana. Both of the girls seemed to be smiling nicely, and they both seemed to be warmed up for the jobs that they would handle today. Juvia merely chose to walk on the left side of the dirt path while Lucy moved to the right side, and Juvia got to the blonde-haired girl start to walk right behind Cana.

"Good morning, Juvia and Gray. It's nice to get jobs after having some comfort, and I now love the flavor of cherry." Lucy calmly told them while smiling, before letting her left hand gently brush against Cana's back.

Juvia responded politely in a kind tone, staring awkwardly at Lucy, "Juvia is pleased that you're going to the guild, Lucy, but Gray-sama told her about what happened. Please don't make yourself be overly happy."

Cana told Juvia in a nice tone while having a sultry look in her violet eyes, "Juvia, Lucy was very happy to talk things out with me last night. We even shared some potent alcohol, and got free spa treatments in every area."

That comically made Lucy seem blush a light shade of pink, but she only seemed embarrassed instead of irritated. Juvia and Gray walked past them, but the water-wielding woman turned around to see Lucy wearing an orange lacy bra with black capri pants to match. That outfit wasn't what Lucy usually wore, and her sandals were purple. Juvia allowed her eyes to also see Cana wearing brown capri pants with a black bra to compliment them, but she soon turned back around while making her thoughts shift back to this task from Mirenu.

Juvia began to clench her fists while seeming like she really needed to impress her new guild master, and she also wanted to impress Gray. Even though Juvia saw him calmly smile at Lucy while she talked, Juvia began to fantasize about him being shirtless while obeying her request to feel how her butt seemed big in those capri pants. Juvia even imagined Gray letting out a nice breath on Lucy's forehead while his left hand stroked her blonde hair, and Juvia's desire to be better than her love rival caused her to look quite focused while ambition filled her eyes. As that ambition allowed her to run quite fast, Gray simply ran after her while wondering if Mirenu made her feel emotions more immensely than before.

* * *

**Three hours later, in Suikane Town...**

After arriving at the town of Suikane, Juvia walked down the main street with Gray at a fast pace while really hoping that she did not keep Mirenu waiting. Being punctual for jobs or meetings would always help Juvia be perceived better by clients and guild masters, so she would not make her new mistress wait around for her to show up. Juvia looked around the main street that featured many restaurants while she walked past them, but Mirenu didn't seem to be on this street. Gray looked down at the blue cobblestone path for a moment, and he calmly smiled at how it looked nice.

Juvia soon reached the crossroads with Gray, but she decided to go on the left path instead of the right path. There were actually some streets on this path, and they all had some interesting attractions for the tourists to enjoy. Juvia remained focused on her mission, and she narrowed her eyes while choosing to check out the first street on this path. When Juvia started to go down this street with Gray, she gasped in an amazed manner at what it featured. Gray merely seemed bored about this street, though, and he just didn't think it was impressive.

The street that they walked on featured some jewelry shops on the left side, as well as concession stands that involved mages from different towns selling beautiful rings, and there were some nice cafes on the other side of the street. One of them even had a nice patio area, and Juvia felt quite surprised that Suikane Town had a street like this. Gems could even be sold to the vendors at concession stands, and Mirenu was always sure to sell some of the gems from her S-Class treasure hunts. That allowed her to keep on funding Suikane Town for the purpose of making it better, and she could also get more money for the Mizu Galleon guild.

Juvia went past two of the jewelry stores to see that Mirenu was in front of a concession stand, and she gave the vendor a snobby look while deciding to not sell her ring. Juvia slightly blushed as she ran up to the older woman, and she would be glad to hear whatever Mirenu wanted to talk about. Gray ran up to the situation while seeming quite startled to see that Mirenu wore a short skirt in a light blue color. She also wore a cerulean blue midriff shirt that exposed her belly, and the fact that she wore dark green high-heeled shoes made Gray quite surprised that this woman was Juvia's guild master.

"Mistress Mirenu, Juvia is here!" Juvia told her in a happy tone, before stopping to pant while she smiled.

Mirenu responded with a pleased facial expression while sounding delighted to see her servant, "Hello, Juvia. It seems you read my note about buying the dress, and you look wonderful in it. That dress matches my high heels, and you know they are good for my beautiful feet. Also, I see we have a guest for your first task."

Juvia kindly explained with a somewhat nervous look in her eyes, hoping it was okay, "Juvia brought Gray-sama along because of how he wanted us to do a job together, Mistress Mirenu. Please allow him to listen to our conversation."

Mirenu felt like it wouldn't be troublesome to let Gray hear what she would say, and she smiled nicely while making Juvia see her right palm. The Rain Woman and her teammate got to see that a gold ring was appropriately on the ring finger of Mirenu's right hand, and three sapphire blue orbs were on three different sides of it to form a triangle. Juvia gasped in pleasure from seeing the ring, as she perceived it to be beautiful, and the sunlight made the ring glow with a blue color for five seconds. Mirenu was going to sell it, but the fact that the vendor wanted to buy it at a lower price than Mirenu's offer only made the guild mistress be quite miffed.

She giggled cutely while deciding to remove the ring with her left hand, and Mirenu surprised Juvia by placing it on the ring finger of her right hand. Mirenu told Juvia that she needed to take care of a minor issue in the town that was past the guild known as Lavender Curse, and the members of that guild took jobs while mainly being on the other side of the bridge. Mirenu did not allow her wizards to go there without permission, since the dark mages who patrolled the border seemed quite hostile, and she sternly warned Juvia to not cross that bridge without having good reasons to do that.

The fact that Mirenu gave her ring to Juvia also caused her to nicely explain that some thieves would target her on missions because of how she sometimes wore expensive rings, and she really wanted it to be in the hands of Mizu Galleon's newest mage. Mirenu even gave Juvia a slightly snobbish look while saying how she did not need the ring's ability anymore, and that only made Juvia gasp in shock from how she received a good item from her new mistress. She definitely wouldn't use the new power without knowing exactly what it was, since its level of power was probably recognized by thieves who searched for Mirenu.

Even though Juvia nodded happily while being quite glad to accept this new ring, Gray gave Mirenu a puzzled look. He decided not to outright say anything about the ring, but the icy mage felt like entrusting the ring to Juvia was a decision that asked for troublesome consequences. If a thief saw Juvia with that ring, then they could target her instead of Mirenu. Gray was not attracted to Juvia at all, but he wouldn't want her to be some kind of shield for Mirenu to use. Also, there was something other than Lavender Curse that seemed worrisome.

Gray asked Mirenu with a curious look on his face while his eyes showed how the situation puzzled him, "You fear that Lavender Curse's mages might harm Juvia, but what about other guilds? You do realize that other people know about magic rings, right?"

Mirenu turned her attention to him and replied with a smile of assurance, "I'm well aware of that, but Juvia simply came here to hear me talk about the ring. She won't have to wear it forever, and I doubt that any legal guilds want to create a scandal with any mages who work under a woman of blue beauty."

Gray told her in a calm tone as he started to frown, "Well, at least I can sarcastically thank you if any people from Raven Tail try to mess with us like how they did in the Grand Magic Games."

Mirenu simply blinked her eyes at Gray while thinking that he really needed to just relax, and she gave Juvia a gentle hug as she fully believed that her assistant could make good use of the ring while keeping it safe. Mirenu felt so glad that Juvia actually came to listen to her instructions, and seeing how the ring looked very nice on Juvia's finger only made Mirenu feel like Juvia deserved a little kiss on her right cheek. The kiss may have been a small one, but Mirenu giggled about it while hearing Juvia elicit a soft gasp.

She watched Juvia's cheeks blush cherry pink while her eyes were filled with bliss for a moment, and Mirenu wondered if her little kiss of seduction would make Juvia want more sweet rewards. She ended up seeing Juvia close her eyes while looking conflicted, however, and that only made Mirenu think that Juvia needed to be accustomed to her kisses. Gray comically dropped his jaw from seeing Mirenu kiss Juvia's cheek, and the fact that she felt mixed between disliking it and enjoying it made him feel like they all needed to just calm down at a nice cafe. That way, they could just talk about Juvia's job while Gray would be able to get some breakfast.

* * *

**20 minutes later, at a cafe...**

Mirenu sat down at a brown round table in the patio area of the cafe with Juvia sitting next to her, and Gray was across from them while he used a fork to eat some slices of blueberry pancakes. Mirenu calmly smiled while thinking that Gray wouldn't be a nuisance, even though he did find it shocking that she was a guild, and she would probably let Juvia bring at least one other wizard with her on missions to make Mizu Galleon possibly have a nice pair of good mages. She watched him eat his tall stack of pancakes that were covered in blueberry syrup, and then she turned her attention to Juvia.

Mirenu felt generous enough to pay for Juvia's sugary tea that was paired with the blueberry cake that she ordered, and Mirenu ordered five slices of blueberry cake for herself to eat. The three wizards had to wait for their food because of how there were many mages and citizens at this outdoor cafe, and it had a brown wooden floor while the wooden walls were white. Mirenu sat in her brown chair while using the spoon in her left hand to get a big chunk of cake on this nice morning, and her dark blue eyes looked relaxed as she gently stroked Juvia's hair with her right hand.

"Juvia, if you don't mind telling me, what were you doing in Fairy Tail before we crossed paths?" Mirenu asked her in a nice tone while smiling, sounding slightly sultry.

Juvia replied with a nice smile, happy to inform Mirenu of her experiences, "Juvia recently helped Gray-sama be victorious against Lyon and Chelia in the Grand Magic Games, Mistress Mirenu! Juvia also recently delivered bottles of blueberry alcohol to a client, and they hoped to see her Water Magic be used more in the next tournament."

That caused Mirenu to respond in a pleased manner while she began to blush, "Well, that's quite fascinating to hear. You must enjoy making that water be very hot and steamy at certain times, my dear Juvia."

Mirenu's words made Juvia's cheeks blush while she nicely disclosed that her water could be very warm when she thought about someone who made her heart flutter with romance, and Juvia began to get flustered as she comically drank down all of her sugary tea that was in the white cup. Juvia sighed happily after drinking that hot tea, but she turned to Mirenu and blushed more while still wondering how she could balance her usual feelings for Gray against how she found herself becoming attracted to her interesting mistress.

Juvia faced Mirenu while trying to elicit a relaxed breath, but she ended up exhaling a warm breath from her mouth while blushing at Mirenu. That only made her new guild master giggle sweetly while she continued to stroke her hair, and Mirenu soon moved her right hand over to Juvia's left breast. She gently groped it for a few seconds, before hearing Juvia try to suppress a cute moan, and Mirenu actually liked how Juvia seemed pretty flustered around her. She appreciated women who noticed her good personality and her beauty, so she was glad to have this nice effect on Juvia.

Her actions caused Juvia to put the white cup down on its white plate, and the Rain Woman used her left hand to stroke Mirenu's light blue hair. It felt quite soft and nice while Juvia's nose got a wonderful whiff of a blueberry aroma, and that scent was actually from the shampoo that Mirenu used when she wanted to make her hair seem stunning. Juvia blushed while looking at Mirenu's hair, as she imagined her mistress asking her for a shower together, and she ended up giving a soft kiss to the left side of Mirenu's head. That made Juvia quickly be brought back to realty, though, and she looked at Mirenu in an extremely apologetic manner while blushing cherry pink as she thought of how to apologize for her imagination's impulses. Mirenu blinked her eyes in a sweet manner at how Juvia was being cute, and she simply planted another kiss on the left side of Juvia's neck again to make her feel some pleasure.

As Gray ate his pancakes and tried to keep his mind off of the two women, two females at a nearby table had a nice view of something precious. One of them was a blonde-haired woman with green eyes, and she wore an elegant brown dress with ruffles at the bottom while a white bow was at the top of her dress. The woman had a red slice of cherry cake on her plate while a brown bag of gold coins was next to it, and the younger girl who sat across from her had hazel eyes. The younger female's hair was blonde while it fell down into some curls, and she wore a simple yellow sundress that was somewhat torn.

"Kanako, it looks like we're pretty lucky. Check out that table with those three mages." The older woman told the young girl with a scheming look on her face, her eyes widening in delight for a moment.

The young female replied confidently as she also began to smirk from seeing the situation, "Kotomi, that's one of the rings you told me about. Although, it looks like Mirenu gave it to some rookie."

Kotomi told her with a stern facial expression, before deviously grinning, "We heard that Mirenu had it, but we don't need to deal with the trouble of going after a guild master. It looks like we have a flustered punk on our hands, and that ring shall soon be on my hand. Also, thanks for your help with getting this loot."

The older woman was Kotomi Nagasawa, and she congratulated her teammate on how their late-night task of taking gold coins from a jeweler really paid off. That vendor may have left Suikane Town last night to get back to the town where Sabertooth's guild was located, but Kotomi and Kanako were glad to leave their room at the inn for the purpose of following that female vendor. When that woman reached Goldenrod Town, she was ambushed and brutally robbed by the pair of women who even stole valuable rings and gems from the pockets of her blue jeans. Kanako was glad to have also found the woman's bag of gold coins, and they were worth the same amount as 300,000 jewels.

Kotomi's partner was named Kanako Matsuzaki, and she had a dark green chest of gems next to her plate of chocolate chip pancakes. Kanako may have been around the same age as Wendy, but she felt quite glad to help her partner break into jewelry stores that were in several towns. They enjoyed being thieves, but stealing from this town was too risky with several tourists around. There were some fancy rings that Kanako wanted to put in the small treasure chest, but Kotomi didn't want anything useless to be in their possession while they would keep making themselves rich.

Kotomi glanced at the gold ring that was on the ring finger of her right hand, and she smiled proudly while charging up a yellow sphere of lightning in her hands. The scheming criminal made it be nullified by another spell of her magic, however, and only Kanako got to see how Kotomi's power was really juiced up because of the gold ring that had six yellow orbs on it while they were in a hexagonal formation. Kotomi couldn't have obtained this ring without Kanako's help, and she giggled evilly while liking the fact that they had history with the same guild.

Kanako and Kotomi would definitely come back to finish their food, but the hazel-eyed mage got up while proceeding to just walk past the table where Juvia sat with Gray and Mirenu. Kotomi followed her while they acted as if they were taking a break from breakfast to check out the jewelry at a concession stand, but their eyes glanced down at Juvia's ring for at least two seconds to see that it was actually the newest ring that they were after. Since it was the correct ring that Kotomi wanted, she and Kanako walked to the other end of the cafe before turning back around to go back to their food. The two females also thought that Juvia didn't look tough, which made them really find their breakfast to be enjoyable.

* * *

**Four hours later, in Magnolia Town...**

After finishing breakfast at the cafe with Mirenu, Juvia felt like she could now go back home with Gray. That did not stop Mirenu from taking her into the guildhall of Mizu Galleon, and Juvia's mistress only took her there to make her see that she would get a nice reward of 90,000 jewels. The brown bag of money was in Juvia's dorm room, and all that she could do was place it on her blue bed without even opening it. Juvia's mind wasn't focused on money right now, and she was really thinking about the woman who gave her the cash. Juvia was not even having Gray in her thoughts right now, but she would give him some of the money from the job.

Mirenu was such a sultry guild master who even enjoyed eating breakfast with Juvia, and the fact that Mirenu was pretty curious about her new assistant only made Juvia's cheeks blush pink while she walked on a dirt path that overlooked the grassy area near a calm river. Juvia would be glad to tell Mirenu some more facts about her life, but she hoped that they would not move too fast in their first few days of being friends. Juvia twiddled her thumbs as she began to smile, liking how her heart palpitated with warmth around the older woman, and she hoped that their friendship could be slow with niceness like their dance.

As Juvia thought about Mirenu, she looked down at the gold ring with a cute smile while promising to keep it safe. Juvia would be sure to polish it every day for the purpose of seeing the blue orbs glimmer with their beauty, and she would also hope to not let it fall off during any of the brawls that occurred in the Fairy Tail guild. After all, it would be weird for Wendy or Gajeel to pick up that ring and someday encounter Mirenu. Those dragon slayers would probably return the ring to her, but Mirenu would probably perceive Juvia as an incompetent fool for not being careful enough.

Impressing her new guild master was something that Juvia really wanted to do, as that would help her be on Mirenu's good side, and Juvia would gladly handle the jobs that Mirenu sent to her. The fact that she was being given rings and roses only made Juvia start to look shy while blushing, though, and it would be good for her to repay Mirenu in some way for her gifts. Juvia couldn't just take the ring without giving Mirenu something great in return, and she tried to think of the best present that her guild mistress would like later on. Juvia also planned to write her a letter, too.

"Mistress Mirenu, Juvia has just wanted to say that these past few days have been great with you. She is grateful to you, and wants to give you this as a way of showing her gratitude. Juvia hopes you love it, Mistress Mirenu, and she is thinking of you." Juvia thought aloud to herself with a calm smile on her face, thinking that her letter could start off with that intro.

A young female voice replied from behind her, speaking in a rude tone, "You should really think of how to deal with my Divine Lightning!"

Juvia exclaimed as she quickly turned around, being snapped out of her thoughts, "What?!"

Before Juvia could think of counterattacking, Kanako fired a light yellow sphere of energy from her left hand! She missed on purpose to strike the ground near Juvia, creating a burst of yellow light while the force of the blast sent Juvia sliding down to the grassy area, and Kanako merely frowned while seeing Juvia laying down on her stomach. Juvia slowly stood up for the purpose of turning back around to see that an average-sized crater was created that attack, and she was hasty with turning her attention to the young female who walked down the grassy slope.

Juvia was about to ask her why she did that, but the sight of Kotomi taking some steps towards her from the other side of the grass caused the Rain Woman to narrow her eyes. Kanako ran over to Kotomi's side while they both gave Juvia some scheming smirks, and the two criminals felt like their task would be very easy. Juvia assumed that they were dark mages who were here to mess with Fairy Tail, so she clenched her fists while deciding that she could be the one to make them run away after trying to cause trouble.

Kotomi felt pretty glad that they decided to follow Juvia home to Magnolia while they kept a safe distance from her, and the best time to snatch the ring would be when Juvia was by herself. Kotomi didn't really care about the type of magic that Juvia wielded, as she thought that it would make no difference in her quest to get that ring, and she felt like this was a nice sight of a gambling and greedy mage going up against a wizard who could've probably died from Kanako's strike if it had hit her directly. Kotomi did understand how the situation was looking, however.

Juvia used her Water Magic to activate the spell known as Water Cyclone, and she began to look fierce while making the water in the river form a large vortex. Juvia aimed it straight at Kotomi, only to see Kanako fire arrows of light yellow magic from her palms, and they exploded after colliding with her attack! Both of their moves canceled each other out while some white clouds of smoke appeared, and Juvia got to hear the older woman with blonde hair start to clap her hands in an applauding manner for a few seconds.

"Relax, punk. We're not here to pick a fight with you, and all we want is that ring. I'm Kotomi Nagasawa, and this little girl who changed my life is Kanako Matsuzaki. We may be former mages of Ruby Sakurajima, but just hand over that ring and be on your merry way." Kotomi explained to Juvia in a calm tone, smiling confidently.

Juvia shouted to her in a defensive tone while her face showed a look of refusal, "Juvia will not give Mirenu's ring to you, and you two are quite evil for ambushing Juvia like this!"

Kotomi refuted her words in a cocky manner while letting Juvia see her own special ring, smiling arrogantly as nothing seemed wrong with how they got treasure, "We may be evil, but this kid helped me become pretty rich! I'm unbeatable with this one ring, too."

Juvia sternly informed Kotomi that their fight was just getting started, so she probably wouldn't be unbeatable today. Juvia refused to hand over the ring, and she used her Water Magic to activate the spell known as Water Slicer. She fired several crescent-shaped blades of water from her hands, and that only made the antagonists dodge her projectiles while Kotomi smirked. She fired a spiraling beam of electricity from her right hand, and it quickly split into five beams that all converged to strike Juvia! They created a large yellow blast of Lightning Magic that even had sparks coming off of it, and Kotomi giggled in a sinister manner at her Lightning Rave spell.

Juvia screamed in pain from the high voltage of this electricity, and it felt quite powerful to where bruises were on her body. Kotomi charged up a sphere of yellow lightning in her right hand, and she threw it at high speeds! Juvia was quick to try and make a shield of water with her left hand, but the sphere's electric explosion went through the water to greatly damage Juvia! She ended up being electrocuted, and that spell was known as Electric Volt. The water that was on the ground had electricity flowing in it, but Juvia unknowingly aimed the ring at the water for it to faintly glow while having the effect of purifying that water.

Kanako narrowed her eyes as she aimed her right palm at Juvia, and she activated a move known as Holy Aura. It caused her to fire a light yellow beam from her right hand, but she got to see Juvia create a blue bubble of water in front of her body. The bubble's water had enough density to where it absorbed the attack without instantly popping, but Kanako snapped her fingers to make the attack detonate in a powerful blast! Its light blinded Juvia for about forty seconds while Kotomi aimed her right hand down at the ground, and her next move was about to shake up the battle.

She activated a spell called Lightning Surge, and Kotomi sent six bursts of lightning into the ground. Juvia gasped in a stertled manner from feeling the ground rumble beneath her feet, and she was sent flying into the air while chunks of the ground broke apart. The six bursts of lightning went upward to strike her consecutively, causing Juvia to let out agonizing screams of pain, and blood was coming out of some bruises while she used her strength to aim her right hand at the river's water. Before Juvia could even create a spell, however, Kanako jumped up into the air and grinned evilly while her hand was in front of Juvia's eyes. She merely created a light yellow ball that was the size of her right hand, but it quickly ended up bursting to make Juvia see an intense flash of light. She closed her eyes while falling into the shallow river, and hearing her enemies laugh in a sadistic manner only made Juvia clench her fists. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kanako walking back to Kotomi's side, and Juvia was curious.

"Kotomi, where did you find that girl? Is she that helpful for you to launch fast and devastating attacks at Juvia?" The Rain Woman asked with a curious facial expression while her eyes showed sternness.

Kotomi explained with an arrogant grin on her face, before evilly smirking, "I just found her being homeless in our town, punk. I got lucky with now having potent magic like you, and now I'll keep enjoying this good life of getting rich. This little girl was kicked out of Ruby Sakurajima a year before me, and I was kicked out for fucking up on one job while I couldn't even use powerful magic. When we met and she convinced me steal the ring from a jewelry store, my life changed. The guild master who kicked me out got beaten down pretty damn badly to where she died in the hospital, and all those years of being broke made me see what it was like to steal for wealth! Being rich is better, especially when you want greed and revenge."

Juvia told Kotomi in a stern tone after her right eye twitched in anger, closing her eyes from noticing everything, "Stop right there, Kotomi. Juvia understands that you're a lowlife and a scumbag, but Juvia cannot believe that even someone such as you is so selfish. You wear nice clothes and jewelry, but Kanako is wearing those torn clothes. Juvia wonders how she can look like that when Kanako is supposedly the best person that came along in your life."

Kotomi responded in amused manner, chuckling after hearing what Juvia say, "Wow, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! This girl is just a tool to me, you idiot! There's no reason for me to care how she looks! It's just like our types of magic, punk! They're just tools, and not human!"

From hearing that, Juvia could only clench her fists tightly while seeing this as a more serious fight. This wasn't just a battle to keep Mirenu's ring out of the hands of criminals, but Juvia would try her best to make Kotomi pay for thinking that another person was just a dispensable tool. Juvia could only glare at her while the blue orbs on the ring started to glimmer, and Juvia could feel her wounds starting to heal while she was angry enough to make a large cloud of rain form overhead. It quickly made rain fall, which only made Kotomi smirk evilly as she looked down at her hand to charge up another sphere of lightning, but the tide of this battle would shift like the tides of water.

The moment she glanced down at her hand was the moment that Juvia rushed towards her, and water engulfed Juvia's left fist. She gave Kotomi a harsh punch to the face, making her fall before rolling across the ground, and Juvia was ready to fight. Kanako aimed her right hand upward, and she fired a spiraling beam of yellow light into the air. It quickly exploded to create an intense flash of light, but seven spiraling beams of light came down towards Juvia. She surprised Kanako and Kotomi by creating a large bubble of water, and Juvia watched it explode in a light blue blast after hitting the ground!

Kanako's own beams damaged the ground that was broken up, creating several blasts while the light was intense, and Kanako was now feeling the pain of her own attacks! She screamed in pain from how the energy was making harsh bruises be on her body, but she was soon saved by Kotomi sending a ring of yellow electricity towards the area above blasts. Kotomi charged up that move in her right hand, and she ordered it to nullify that light. Her spell was called Voltage's Ring, and it could even be at a tiny size to have its electricity cancel out other spells.

That didn't stop the duo from facing Juvia's wrath, however, and she was still in midair while aggressively moving her right hand to move the water. Juvia made two large twisters of water rise up from the riverbed, and she glared down at Kotomi while sending them straight towards her. Kanako decided to aim her left hand up at Juvia, which only prompted the blue-haired woman to create a third twister, and she was glad to send it towards the criminals at high speeds! Kotomi and Kanako couldn't react fast enough while they looked quite shocked at Juvia's spell, and they were struck by her twisters! They created three light blue blasts that were quite powerful, and Juvia watched the villains let out screams of pain while they also became completely drenched by her scalding water. When the blue clouds of smoke began to fade away, Juvia frowned at the young girl who stood next to Kotomi.

"Kanako, why are you even with Kotomi? Instead of walking away, why do you let her be selfish and keep using you for her own personal gain? You don't have to listen to her orders about robbing jewelry stores and harming people, so stop being with such an evil person!" Juvia asked her with a stern facial expression, really interested in hearing her answer.

The young girl replied with an evil grin on her face, pleasure in her hazel eyes, "You seem to really not understand our relationship, fool. The more Kotomi and I use our spells, the stronger we get! This is great for me, especially since Kotomi and I are dark mages who are just using each other to get what we want! If she's cruel and a scumbag, that's fine with me! Her lightning can even make my Holy Magic show you how this fight is still gonna be a gamble that ends in our favor!"

Kotomi calmly told Kanako as she crouched down and looked at Juvia with a vicious smile, "Let's show this punk how we killed that guild master of Ruby Sakurajima, kid. After this, we can go kill Mirenu for trying to make her precious ring be out of her hands."

Kanako replied while having a cruel and sadistic grin on her face, "Yeah, Kotomi, we'll beat her down into the ground with that spell. Let's hopefully use it more than once for some fun."

The two criminals only made Juvia become fiercer, as she tightly clenched her fists while not wanting her new guild master to get hurt, and all of the rain that made water fill the battlefield would certainly be used to her advantage. Juvia closed her eyes while sending her emotions into the Water Magic that she wielded, and she soon opened them to see that the water aggressively moved while the orbs on the ring were shining brighter than before. Juvia aimed her right hand at the water, and she manipulated it to where a large bubble of blue water was created! Juvia moved her right hand to create another Water Cyclone, and that large vortex of water went into the bubble while it rapidly started spinning in a clockwise manner.

Kanako fired a large sphere of yellow light from her right hand while Kotomi placed her left hand on the ball to create the Lightning Surge spell again. The electric spheres went into Kanako's move that was known as Holy Priestess' Judgement, and Kanako finished it up by also adding her Holy Aura spell to the fusion. She watched her spell now have light yellow beams swirling around it, and Kanako also got to see Kotomi push the spell towards Juvia at high speeds with her right hand! The two criminals snickered while thinking that this battle would end in their favor, and they felt that getting the ring from Juvia when she was dead would be a good idea.

However, Juvia gently placed her right hand against her watery bubble to make its temperature be scalding hot while her glimmering ring penetrated the bubble for a few moments. Juvia gasped in shock from seeing her bubble become light blue while it began to shine, and she glanced at her right hand to see that the ring was causing that to happen. Mirenu wanted Juvia to wear this ring, as well as the green dress, and thinking about the desire to not let Mirenu down made Juvia narrow her eyes again while planning to do more than just defeat her foes with this spell. As she aggressively punched the large spell towards her enemies, Juvia sent Water Magic into her feet for them to become engulfed in a blue aura.

The two spells made contact with each other, and Juvia watched the attack of her enemies push with more strength. However, that spell began to get absorbed by Juvia's bubble that was still shining. Kotomi and Kanako were stunned to see this happen while Juvia's attack shined brighter than before, and its speed grew to where they couldn't possibly outrun it. Both of the criminals ended up taking the massive attack directly, and the light blue explosion was immense to where Kanako and Kotomi felt tremendous pain. Their attack may have been strong, but the defensive properties of Juvia's spell allowed her to take their attack and slam it right back at them with powerful Water Magic thrown in as a bonus.

"Damn... What the hell was that?!" Kotomi asked while looking pained, struggling to stand up as the light was blinding her eyes.

Kanako exclaimed in an alarmed manner while hearing fast footsteps and trying to deal with the water's scalding burns, "Kotomi, the light is still too bright! I can't tell which one of us she's coming for!"

Juvia told Kotomi in a fierce tone as she startled her by running up close to where she could angrily glare at her, "It looks like you aren't so unbeatable, Kotomi! Juvia shall keep you from stealing this ring by letting you have a beating for being so cruel!"

Before Kotomi could respond, Juvia aggressively punched her in the face seven times. She made Kotomi slide backwards, before stepping back to hit her in the chest with a powerful headbutt, and Kotomi was sent rolling across the grass while the explosion made her fancy dress have several tears. Kanako ran towards Kotomi, only to see Juvia create a blue bubble of water that struck her with its density, and the younger girl was sent sliding across the ground while still groaning from her harsh burns. Kotomi had harsh burns on her arms and legs, and she groaned in pain while only having enough strength to be on her knees in front of Juvia.

Kotomi looked up at Juvia while the light faded to see a serious expression on her face, frowning like when Meredy threatened to kill Gray, and Kotomi began to feel her body tremble while Kanako also began to get scared from how Juvia's body emitted a sapphire blue aura. They crawled backwards while Juvia slowly took some steps towards them, and she maintained her frown while sternly telling them to not even think of targeting Mirenu or she would do worse things that didn't involve a battlefield of scalding hot blue water. Even though Kotomi wore golden high-heeled shoes while Kanako wore hazel flat shoes, no amount of riches could protect them from Juvia's wrath.

Kotomi attempted to fire some of her lightning at Juvia, only to see it not come out at all, and that was because of how Kanako's spell called Holy Priestess' Judgement damaged her while it also nullified her magic for several hours. Kanako was also hit by that attack, so she also couldn't activate any magic. Juvia sternly ordered them to not target her again, and she did not want to see them stealing in any part of Magnolia Town while they could still breathe. The blasts had been quite loud while Juvia's cloud of immense rain began to fade away, so Juvia would report this incident to any mages who decided to just watch the battle from afar.

As Juvia turned around while Kotomi and Kanako whimpered like cowards, she began to smile proudly while wishing that Mirenu could've seen how she fought so hard as a wizard of Mizu Galleon. Juvia would be sure to give her new guild master a report about this fight, since the criminals wanted the ring, and the thought of Mirenu joyfully hugging Juvia for protecting the ring only made her sigh cutely while her cheeks blushed pink. However, Juvia began to pant heavily from using up so much magical power. She didn't need to immediately take the vicious girls back to the town where Ruby Sakurajima's guild was located, but Juvia would be sure to tell them that it was better than having their fate decided by her lovely mistress.

* * *

**How was Chapter 4? Did you like it? Juvia completed her first assignment for Mirenu, but it wasn't the most relaxing day in the world for her. Mirenu is certainly using her charms on Juvia, and the Rain Woman seems like she's becoming somewhat attracted to her.** **Anyway, what shall happen when Juvia decides to tell Mirenu about what occurred? Will Gray get to see one of Juvia's rewards for her hard work? What will Juvia give her new mistress as a nice gift? Standby for the update!**

**Now, to the reviews!**

**spanky1988ajw: The wait is over, my friend! **

**Guest: Yeah, Gray really does not deserve Juvia's cuteness. **

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much! I'm glad you're loving Juvia and Mirenu's pairing. **

**Kreio: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, my friend. As for Lucy x Cana in a high school AU setting, I might do that after this story ends. That might not be for a while, though. After all, the next piece to this story will only be Chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Nightly Sweet Gifts & Beauty With Some Tea**

* * *

The white moon overlooked the town of Magnolia while its presence indicated that the nightly hours were occurring, and several stores in this town were actually active during the night. Juvia also seemed to be active tonight, as she had a relaxed facial expression while walking into a store that looked pretty cute with bubblegum pink walls matching the rose pink floor, and she actually felt surprised that this particular store was open right now. Alcohol and other nice treats could be found here, but Juvia thought that the store was too cute to where nightly customers wouldn't bother with it.

As Juvia began to walk straight ahead to where baskets of desserts were next to some alcoholic drinks, her mind thought about she was still searching for a great gift to give Mirenu. Juvia wanted to make the situation of receiving a fancy ring be fair by giving Mirenu something nice in return, but the blue-haired woman wanted something that would really make her guild master be excited. Mirenu was a sultry guild mistress, but she never seemed quite ecstatic about Juvia's successes on missions. The fight where Juvia won against Kotomi and Kanako occurred two days ago, but reporting that news to Mirenu on the previous day only made her react in a bored manner while she handled some paperwork.

Juvia hoped that Mirenu wasn't displeased with her for struggling against those two evil wizards, but her past two tasks for Mirenu ended up being somewhat petty. The job that she had to do on the next day after that fight was to simply bring Mirenu a hot white chocolate mocha latte from one of the towns near Suikane, and Mirenu seemed glad to see Juvia also got one for herself while she gave her thirty-thousand jewels as a reward for handling what was supposedly something crucial for all assistants to do. Juvia believed that getting lattes wasn't as important as guarding a ring, but telling that to Mirenu's face would make her possibly no longer be important to the older woman.

Juvia walked towards the baskets of delicious desserts while thinking about how the task that she completed earlier in the day was to just get Mirenu a large bowl of steaming hot miso ramen noodles to go with the rice balls that she desired to eat for her lunch in the Mizu Galleon guild. Juvia felt happy about assisting her beautiful friend with getting lunch, and Juvia received seventy-thousand jewels for her work. Gray was with her on both of the jobs, and Juvia was happy to split the cash evenly with him. After all, he could probably see that Mirenu was enjoying how Juvia had the position of being an assistant.

"The ring that Mistress Mirenu gave to Juvia is really nice, but Juvia must give her something in return while asking for her next task to be amazing!" Juvia stated aloud to herself with a determined facial expression, narrowing her eyes as she hoped to really earn praise from Mirenu.

A female voice asked her in a curious tone, before sweetly giggling, "Is Mirenu a good friend of yours?"

Juvia replied kindly as she turned around, slightly smiling, "Yes, Mirenu is Juvia's friend. Juvia is happy to be working under her, too."

The woman who Juvia talked to was Jenny Realight from the Blue Pegasus guild, and she had beautiful blonde hair that flowed while it also seemed wavy. Jenny's hair was tied back into a long ponytail while her hair reached the middle of her back, and two short bangs framed her face. Jenny's eyes were blue and beautiful, which made Juvia slightly blush in front of her, and Jenny wore a red flower on the right side of her hair. She currently wore a violet party dress that was form-fitting with purple flat shoes to match, and Jenny moved her hips in a gentle manner as she let out another nice giggle.

Jenny currently had the title of Miss Fiore, which meant that she was viewed as the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom, and she began to give Juvia happy smile while feeling that she really needed to help her out with finding a great gift for her good friend. Juvia had already written Mirenu a letter that talked about how she enjoyed the past few days of being around her, even hoping that they could have another dance someday, but Juvia wanted to tell Mirenu about her new feelings of love while a nice gift could help her really make Mirenu understand how she felt.

Juvia gently twiddled her thumbs while Jenny walked past her, and she watched Mirajane's rival pick out a brown basket of chocolate brownies that were in a mint flavor. Jenny surprisingly stayed away from the booze, and she picked out a sapphire blue bottle of tea that had a black bow on it. The tea was on one of the pink shelves like everything else in this cute store, and the manager placed it with the alcohol because of how it could relieve two people of their thirst while this tea wasn't exactly made from well-known leaves.

Juvia accepted the basket of mint brownies from Jenny, before also accepting the bottle of tea, and the Rain Woman gently shook the blue bottle while finding it to be weird how the tea seemed to be bubbling softly. Jenny poured that particular tea for herself during a relaxing day that occurred after the Grand Magic Games had ended, but she simply felt miffed at how no one in Blue Pegasus would drink it with her. She wanted to help out Juvia while feeling good about how she would get to drink that tea with someone, and the gifts really seemed perfect.

"It is great that Juvia has your help, Jenny. Mistress Mirenu seems like she is brushing off how Juvia protected the ring from that greedy Kotomi, but Juvia has these feelings that she can't shake off. If another dance occurs, Juvia would feel smitten." Juvia calmly explained to Jenny while she smiled down at her gifts, before facing the voluptuous woman.

Jenny asked with a surprised look on her face, only seeing Kotomi and Kanako in the newspaper, "That was you who fought those criminals and sent them to Ruby Sakurajima's guild, Juvia?"

Juvia replied in a kind manner, before smiling with confidence, "Juvia was somewhat worried about them targeting her for the ring, but she fought for Mirenu while wishing that she had seen Juvia's passion."

Jenny was quick to nicely tell Juvia that a beautiful girl such as her didn't need to only fight for that passion to come out, as she probably put decent effort into dancing with Mirenu, and Jenny believed that dancing was one of the most romantic ways for love to really be expressed. Even if Juvia wasn't moving fast on the dance floor, a slow dance to some nice music could allow her to build more chemistry with Mirenu. After all, two women who danced together could end up experiencing the wonderful sensation of their feelings fusing to create something wonderful.

As Juvia walked towards the cash register to pay for the items, Jenny smiled in a pleased manner at how the water-wielding mage wore a sapphire blue party dress with straps that hid her lacy purple bra while the dress showed off her upper back. Jenny liked how Juvia was improving with her sense of fashion. The woman who wielded Transformation Magic had only come to Magnolia for the purpose of enjoying good food during the nightly hours when certain concession stands would be open, and seeing the cashier quickly put Juvia's items in a brown bag made Jenny silently wish her good luck.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Mizu Galleon guild...**

The guildhall of Mizu Galleon had walls that were painted in a sapphire blue color while the carpeting was in a regular shade of blue, and the round tables in this guild were light blue. Mirenu sat down at one of the tables as she looked focused on signing some white forms, and they were actually important because of how Mirenu's signature would allow people from a different town to send their flyers to her guild. She was currently making it official for Hananoki Town's people to send flyers out to Suikane Town, and Mirenu had noticed a recent newspaper resting on the other side of the table.

She got up from her paperwork for a moment to see the headline that featured a picture of Kotomi and Kanako getting tied up by the mages who belonged to the Ruby Sakurajima guild, and turning to the very next page allowed her to witness a nice sight. Juvia smiled proudly for the wizard who took a picture of her, and Mirenu softly smiled from seeing how Juvia looked like she went through a rough fight. Mirenu would've been glad to hear about how Juvia kept her precious ring safe, but the paperwork that she had to fill out for the Winter Magic Games had made her be too busy yesterday.

Mirenu didn't like having to fill out so much paperwork, but she only did it because of how the Magic Council would probably shut down her guild if she refused to inform them if Mizu Galleon refused to play in the Winter Magic Games again. Mirenu did not want her mages who were used to beaches and heat to suddenly be in a competition that was frosty with coldness, and the woman with dark blue eyes also did not want her guild to be viewed as an embarrassment. From her perspective, the best guild for watery competitions was determined by the amount of skill shown on jobs instead of participating in crazy events.

Mirenu walked back to her chair while she sighed in a tired manner, and she just wanted to enjoy her nightly bath in the hot spring instead of doing so much work. The current time may have been 8:57 p.m., but Mirenu was the only wizard in the guildhall while her guild wizards were either relaxing in their rooms or handling nightly jobs. Some of her mages were out enjoying Suikane's nighttime scene, as things could get quite lively at night, and some of the females worked at the bathhouse near the hot springs. They were either receptionists or providing other pleasing services, and some of them even bathed with clients. As Mirenu gently pulled down her blue T-shirt and slightly unbuttoned her white houndstooth pants, someone pushed opened Mizu Galleon's light blue entrance doors to make her night be more interesting.

"Hey, Mirenu! You really need to listen to what I want to say, and it's why I came here alone!" Gray told her in a confrontational tone of voice as he looked serious, before slowly going up to her.

That prompted Mirenu to respond in a calm tone while turning around with a puzzled facial expression, "Seeing you without Juvia is a bit weird, Gray, but I'll let you make tonight not be boring."

Gray explained to the guild mistress with seriousness in his dark blue eyes, "Mirenu, don't ask Juvia to buy you lattes or lunch anymore! It's nice that she's your assistant, but those tasks are so mediocre! It's bad enough that she risked her life for your ring without me around, so don't have this crazy array of tasks!"

Upon hearing what he had to say, Mirenu could only walk towards Gray with her dark blue eyes narrowed while she wouldn't tolerate any of her tasks being labeled as mediocre. She got up close to Gray to where they could make eye contact, and Mirenu stretched out her right hand like she wanted to agree that he was right while having a nice handshake with him. The black-haired mage stretched out his left hand, only to see Mirenu aggressively squeeze his wrist with her hand, and Gray winced in pain as her strength brought him down on his knees.

Gray looked up at Mirenu to see her looking stern while telling him that he needed to be aware of who he was trying to order around, and Mirenu did not like how Gray seemed like he came here to possibly fight with her. If he wanted to try and take down Mirenu, then she would be sure to leave him with broken bones and scalding burns that would take months to heal. Mirenu's right hand stroked Gray's face for a moment, and he started to close his eyes in fear while getting free from her grip was not possible right now.

Mirenu bent down slightly to look at him while loosening her grip, and she started to smirk at him in a seductive manner. Gray watched Mirenu use both of her hands to take off her shirt, allowing Gray to see her pink houndstooth bra with brown trim surrounding its edges, and Gray felt his cheeks become very pink from also seeing Mirenu's right hand pull down the zipper of her pants. She moved his head to where he could focus on her pink houndstooth underwear that had brown trim, and viewing some of her light blue hairs made Gray gasp in shock as he felt the bulge in his black pants be warm.

He wanted to softly smile from being this close to a beautiful woman, but Gray observed that Mirenu was interested in Juvia. He also disliked the idea of Mirenu kicking him multiple times in the groin if he tried to grab her, and gazing into her eyes that became filled with mercilessness only made Gray envision Mirenu using her plump rump to slam him into a table that would break. He whimpered from his own imagination of her using explosive spells after that, before slamming her ass into his face to make him get two swollen eyes and a bloody nose, and Gray groaned in frustration from envisioning Mirenu emerging from a nearby vase of water while he was bandaged up from head to toe in a hospital bed.

"Mirenu, keep this info from a mage named Lucy Heartfilia if you run into her. Being so close to you like this reminds of me of when she first went into the Naval Battle's sphere, and seeing her breasts bounce in that bikini when she fought Juvia made me... get erect." Gray whispered to her in a soft voice as he decided to not fight Mirenu, seeing power in those eyes.

That caused Mirenu to reply in a sexy manner while giving him a somewhat rude smile, "Oh, so your desire is making you want me. Gray, you must be falling for my seduction. Wow, it's so nice to see me bring a powerful man down to where he blushes while his eyes beg for lenience."

Gray told Mirenu in a truly apologetic tone as he looked sorry, "Mistress Mirenu, I apologize for thinking that you could be ordered around. Please refrain from hurting me."

He soon saw her pull something out of the left pocket of her pants, and Mirenu really surprised him by letting him see that it was a bottle of light blue nail polish while the toenail polisher was dark blue. Mirenu did not even have to say anything as she placed the items in front of him, and Gray felt very lucky that no mages from Mizu Galleon entered the guildhall right now to see him carry out the act of painting Mirenu's toenails. Gray only wanted Juvia to have tasks that were good while not being too hardcore, but he probably could've let Juvia handle the issue.

As Gray opened the bottle of nail polish, he looked down at Mirenu's feet to see that her fair skin was pretty smooth. Gray also noticed how her toenails were looking nice, and he thought that this had to be how Mirenu really wanted him to apologize. Gray felt glad that she wasn't going to punch him in the face, and he even got to see her zip up her pants before putting her shirt back on. Gray probably deserved that teasing for how he approached Mirenu, and at least she wouldn't make him serve alcohol to any beautiful girls in the hot springs as punishment.

* * *

**Three hours later, in Suikane Town...**

Juvia finally arrived at Suikane Town while her hands were still tightly holding her brown bag of gifts for Mirenu, and walking down the main street at night really showed her how the town of Suikane felt different during the nightly hours. There were two women around Cana's age walking past her while they wore kimonos in different colors, and one of them giggled cutely from how a soft breeze blew the lower half of her kimono upward. Juvia didn't turn back around to see the smooth skin of that woman's rear, but hearing those women chat about the hot springs caused Juvia to blush.

She wondered if Mirenu was having a bath in the hot springs right now, and Juvia didn't want to disturb her mistress while she enjoyed a hot bath. There was the possibility of Mirenu partying in the town or just finishing her bath, so Juvia's eyes had a focused look in them while she ran straight ahead to the area that had two different paths. When Juvia quickly reached that area, she went down the path on the right and ran past an empty concession stand that was set up for the purpose of selling some hats that looked pretty cute.

The Rain Woman ended up reaching the Mizu Galleon guild in two minutes, and she panted heavily while walking past the beautiful statue of Mirenu. Juvia felt determined to give her nice gifts to Mirenu, even if she could only give them to her after exhaling one last breath before collapsing, and the bag was in her right hand while she approached the entrance doors of the guild. Mirenu would probably be concerned about why Juvia showed up to her guild at this late hour instead of sleeping to be well-rested for tomorrow's mission, but Juvia would gladly explain herself.

After exhaling a soft breath of air to really make her mind and body be calm enough, Juvia pushed open Mizu Galleon's entrance doors with her left palm. Juvia walked inside to see that Mirenu was sitting down on a bar stool while she seemed ready to enjoy a blueberry milkshake that was on the dark blue counter, and Juvia's footsteps caused Mirenu to curiously turn around while Gray was using a broom to sweep away some dust that was behind the counter. He looked up from the floor to see Juvia, and Gray was just as surprised as Mirenu to see her come here.

Juvia explained in a calm manner as she approached Mirenu, her lips forming a gentle smile, "Mistress Mirenu, Juvia is here to see you. She has some nice things to share with you, and Juvia is giving them to you as her way of thanking you for giving her the ring."

Mirenu responded sweetly while getting off of the stool to calmly take the bag from Juvia, "Well, Juvia, thank you for the gifts. It looks like you got me mint chocolates, even though the irregular blue shade of mint looks better. Still, I haven't had the chance to show how I really appreciate your hard work. After all, your simple task on that day turned into dealing with your first battle as a wizard of Mizu Galleon."

Juvia told Mirenu in a polite manner while smiling and placing her hands on her chest, "Juvia will be glad to serve you, Mistress Mirenu. Even if Juvia's next task is dressing up as your maid and pouring tea, she shall do it for a woman as great as you."

Juvia's last sentence caused Mirenu to give her a very sultry smile, and she ran the fingers of her right hand through Juvia's beautiful blue hair. Mirenu liked how Juvia thought she was a great woman, and Mirenu put the bag of gifts down on a nearby table before pulling Juvia towards her. Even though Juvia only went through one battle for her, Mirenu gave Juvia a seductive smile as she thought about Juvia being so obedient with getting lattes from another town without even voicing any complaints. The fact that she even got her that big bowl of miso ramen made Mirenu feel warmth in her heart, too.

Mirenu gave Juvia a soft kiss on her left cheek while feeling her own cheeks blush with warmth, and she watched Juvia's face become filled with a pink blush while her hands moved down to her sides. Mirenu cupped Juvia's face with her hands while sighing happily, and Juvia blushed more as her heart began to palpitate with her feelings of attraction to Mirenu. Juvia closed her eyes as she imagined Mirenu kissing her on the lips, and the Rain Woman fantasized about being in a beautiful garden near the hot springs with her.

Juvia giggled in reality while trying to make cute kissing sounds towards Mirenu, imagining their friendship escalating to the great level of sharing a first kiss, but she opened her eyes to see Mirenu's hands move from her face to be on her breasts. Mirenu groped both of Juvia's large breasts with her hands while making her touch be frosty, and hearing Juvia gasp in a loving manner caused Mirenu to give her a teasing smile as she enjoyed showing Juvia how she liked to have dominance over her assistants. Also, Mirenu really liked how rubbing Juvia's breasts made her gasp more.

As Juvia let her mind be filled with some nice pleasure from how Mirenu was groping her, she impulsively made her right hand go around to Mirenu's ass. Juvia let her hand caress the back of Mirenu's pants, which caused her guild mistress to smirk at her for a moment, and Juvia watched Mirenu turn around for a moment. Juvia found herself blushing from how Mirenu bent over in front of her while her rear was near her lips, and Juvia's emotions overtook her mind for her to give Mirenu's left butt cheek a cute little kiss. As she got her lips off of Mirenu's pants, Juvia gasped in a startled manner while Mirenu stood up straight and grinned seductively.

"Juvia, take those gifts and follow me to where we can have some privacy. If anyone enters the guildhall, they'll just fix the supposedly careless mistake of not closing the entrance doors." Mirenu told Juvia in a calm tone while her smile became nicer, blushing softly from how Juvia warmed her up.

That made Juvia reply nicely while she smiled with happiness, before getting the bag, "Yes, Mistress Mirenu! Juvia is pleased to see where you are taking her."

Mirenu added in a playful manner as she turned around and gave Gray a nice smile, "Gray can join us, too. In fact, Juvia, he might really enjoy seeing what you can do."

As Juvia wondered where exactly Mirenu was heading with her, Gray sighed in a tired manner as he hoped that Mirenu wouldn't make him watch Juvia try to complete an obstacle course while she would be naked. He nearly had a massive erection from seeing Mirenu kiss Juvia, and seeing his friend get just as sultry with her new mistress made Gray wonder how Juvia learned to have more sexiness. He just assumed that Mira gave Juvia some tips for being sexy, and Juvia was definitely putting those tips to good use.

Mirenu and Juvia turned left to go up some stairs, which caused Gray to run after them while he was glad to still be wearing his blue plaid shirt with black dress shoes, and Gray wondered if he would regret what Mirenu wanted him to see. Gray hoped that Mirenu wouldn't make him watch Juvia give her a bath, as that would be a task for the girls to really do in private, and peeping at Mirenu taking a bath might result in Gray receiving a powerful punch to his face. The icy mage could only follow Mirenu's orders while not being too far behind her, and Gray found himself slightly smiling at Juvia's new dress.

* * *

**10 minutes later, in Mirenu's room...**

Mirenu led Juvia and Gray upstairs to her bedroom in the Mizu Galleon guild, and Juvia looked quite pleased from seeing the room of her beautiful mistress. The carpeting was in a regular shade of blue, just like in the guildhall, and the walls of Mirenu's bedroom were sapphire blue. Mirenu had a two-person blue bed near the window that had light blue curtains in front of the blinds, and Mirenu's bed had a blue bookcase on the left side of it. The books were all about fashion, which was definitely one of Mirenu's strong points, and there were more things to like about her room.

Mirenu had a blue square table in the center of her room while a yellow tablecloth was on it in the shape of a diamond, and three light blue chairs were situated around the table. Getting a fourth chair would've made the table look complete, but Mirenu liked having at least two guests in her room at once. Juvia took a few steps towards the bathroom door, but she gasped softly while moving near the table to see that a nude painting of her lovely guild mistress was next to the bathroom door. The painting was in a gold frame, and Juvia blushed in awe from seeing Mirenu elegantly stand in front of the ocean while being in the nude to show off her front side's aspects.

Juvia turned back around to see Mirenu's other painting in a gold frame, and she simply wore a form-fitting light blue dress while doing a sexual pose. Mirenu certainly thought highly of herself, as even Makarov didn't have paintings of himself in the Fairy Tail guild, and the woman with light blue hair even wanted to expnd her little closet for the purpose of having less clothes in the blue bureau that stood two feet away from her window's curtains. Juvia really loved the beauty of Mirenu's bedroom, and she let out a giggle while thinking that Mirenu just needed an aquarium of blue fish to complete her room's resemblance to Water Magic.

Mirenu walked towards her blue bookcase, and she picked up a grey tray that had been resting on the top of the bookcase. The tray had two white cups on it, along with a white teapot, and Mirenu carried the tea to her blue table as she happily smiled. Gray noticed that there were only two cups, so he gave Mirenu a look of refusal while he did not even feel the need to drink anything right now. Juvia decided to sit down at the table while setting her bag of gifts on the floor, and she pulled out the light blue bottle of tea. Juvia turned the cerulean blue bottle cap in the clockwise direction to open it, and she surprised Mirenu by pouring the tea into the cup that was on her side of the table.

"Oh, so you brought me tea as my second gift. I'd be happy to drink it, but the person who pours the tea should at least take the first sip." Mirenu told Juvia in a calm manner as she curiously looked at her, before glancing at the blue tea in her cup for a moment.

Juvia responded kindly as she smiled, recalling the love letter that was in the right pocket of her blue dress, "Mistress Mirenu, these past few days with you have been nice. Your tasks weren't what Juvia expected, and you are different from how Juvia thought you would be. Juvia really liked our dance, and dancing with you later on would be very nice. Also, Juvia hopes that she can grow closer to you like how Juvia realizes that her new feelings for you are growing. Anyway, please enjoy Juvia's tea with love."

Mirenu asked Juvia with a nice smile on her face, as her cheeks softly blushed cherry pink, "Juvia, have you ever found yourself attracted to another woman? Tell me, what do you think about that type of relationship?"

Mirenu's question made Juvia raise an eyebrow while she looked puzzled, as she never really thought that sexual relationships between two women were something for all women to partake in, but she also didn't find herself to be disgusted by the idea of two girls being together. In fact, seeing Lucy and Cana walking to the guild together on the day of getting Mirenu's ring made Juvia wonder if anything romantic was going on between those two girls. She quickly shrugged off that possibility, however, and that was only because of rumors that Lucy liked being naughty with Erza.

Juvia personally felt that she needed to act on these feelings that she had for Mirenu, as their dance could've resulted in a kiss between their lips if Mirenu wanted to practice tango dancing with Juvia, and Juvia also saw Mirenu as a new friend who she couldn't just ask about being girlfriends later on someday. Both women may have had sexual attraction to each other, but Juvia blushed while thinking that Mirenu would find nothing wrong with some warm feelings of lust. Juvia never felt that way towards any girls before, but Mirenu soon told her to just try thinking about anyone else who seemed beautiful.

Mirenu watched Juvia close her eyes while she silently thought of gossip pertaining to a situation where Cana bent over to pick up a green flyer, and Mirajane allegedly exhaled a warm breath against her large booty while blushing. Juvia sighed cutely as she began to imagine Mira gently poking Cana's rump with the index finger of her left hand. Juvia felt her face blush more from how Cana probably wouldn't even feel it, and the sight of her lacy blue panties showing while she bent over only made Juvia believe that Mira was probably lucky if her hot breath made Cana's panties get wet.

Juvia soon fantasized about replacing Mirajane in that situation, and she pictured herself gently pulling down Cana's red capri pants in that situation. In Juvia's fantasy, Cana picked up the green flyer while looking frustrated at how she possibly came to the guild with her pants unzipped and unbuttoned for them to fall while Juvia was the only other person in the guild. Juvia let her left hand brush against the blue lacy panties covering Cana's tan ass, and hearing Cana let out a loving moan while her panties were slowly pulled down caused Juvia to elicit a moan while she felt very hot in reality. As she opened her eyes, Juvia smiled a bit while feeling like she could give Mirenu a great answer.

"Mistress Mirenu, two women being together is like a beautiful dance. There may be lust at first from how they really like to physically be around each other, but building up chemistry with each other causes them to dance lovingly while their hearts beat in sync. As they caress each other's rears, their love and chemistry heighten to where their caressing leads to a wonderful kiss." Juvia explained to Mirenu while smiling in a cute way, her cheeks blushing with joy.

Mirenu replied with a satisfied smile on her face, before putting her left hand underneath her chin, "Juvia, you're becoming attracted to women. That is wonderful, and maybe it's as wonderful as me rewarding you for handling that task involving my ring. First, however, let's drink the tea."

Juvia responded nicely as she poured the steamy blue tea into her own cup, "Yes, Mistress Mirenu. Juvia shall be happy to receive that reward from you."

The two women picked up their cups of tea by the handle, but Mirenu merely took a tiny sip of her tea while Juvia chose to drink all of the tea in her cup. The Rain Woman allowed all of the hot tea to enter her mouth, before it went down her throat, and Juvia slightly sweated from the heat of that tea. She soon found her body to feel warm, her dress seeming like it gave off lots of heat, and Juvia's cheeks blushed rose pink while she no longer felt sober. That tea may not have exactly been booze picked out by Jenny Realight, but it was still alcoholic while not being as potent as cherry-flavored alcohol.

Mirenu stood up while seeing Juvia perspire as she blushed, and the powerful woman simply watched Juvia take off her dress to remain in a purple lacy bra with purple panties to match. Mirenu watched Juvia use her Water Magic on the tea, making it slightly bubble before the liquid went on to Mirenu's pants, and Mirenu unzipped her pants right before she got her bare feet out of them. She also took off her shirt again to be in her bra and panties, but Mirenu unhooked her bra to let it fall while the sight of Gray closing his eyes was the perfect time for her to gently toss her beautiful underwear near his feet.

* * *

**(Note: The lemon truly starts here.)**

Mirenu walked towards Juvia with an amorous smile on her face, and she stretched out her right hand for it to caress Juvia's left breast. That caused Juvia to gasp in a cute manner as she tried to suppress a moan, and Mirenu moved her hand down to where she could feel Juvia's warm stomach. Mirenu giggled as she let the index finger of her right hand make cute circles around Juvia's bellybutton, before stretching open her purple panties, and Mirenu blinked her eyes before giving a soft kiss to Juvia's lips. Both of the girls felt their cheeks blush pink, and Juvia allowed Mirenu to make her purple underwear fall to the floor.

As Juvia got her toned legs and feet out of her underwear, she felt pleasure from Mirenu's kiss that was quite warm. Juvia kissed back, but she let her lips be softer while allowing Mirenu to be the dominant one in their kiss. Mirenu soon made her tongue explore Juvia's mouth during this soft kiss, allowing her to taste some more of that blueberry tea, and Mirenu felt glad to hear Juvia let out some moans of satisfaction while their tongues made contact with each other. They were both brushing against each other, nearly intertwining like a nice dance.

Of course, that wouldn't be the only way for Mirenu to make her watery assistant feel quite wet. Mirenu made her right hand touch Juvia's left hand while they both moved towards the bed, and Mirenu pulled Juvia close to her with enough force for them to both fall on to the bed. Juvia was on top of Mirenu while blushing, and she noticed how her mistress had some nice nipples that really complimented her large breasts. Juvia sighed in a relaxed manner, before sucking on Mirenu's right nipple, and she closed her eyes while making her right hand brush against the sacred area that was between Mirenu's legs.

Mirenu moved her legs around in a gentle manner, and she closed her eyes as she elicited a sweet moan of pleasure. She released Juvia's left hand from her right hand's grip, and Mirenu watched Juvia create a warm bubble of blue water in her left hand. She made it grow to the size of her hand, before making it pop from simply touching Mirenu's pussy, and Mirenu moaned in bliss as she wrapped her legs around Juvia's waist. Gray kept his eyes closed while hearing Mirenu moan lovingly about how Juvia needed to keep making her pussy be wet and warm, but he opened them just in time to feel erect from what happened next.

"Juvia, lick my pussy and give it some warm kisses. Make sure that your tongue cleans inside your mistress, too." Mirenu told her in a calm tone while keeping her legs wrapped around her waist, blushing as Juvia stopped sucking on her nipple.

Juvia replied with a relaxed look in her eyes while she blushed, feeling hot as she would be submissive to Mirenu, "Yes, my mistress. Your nipple tasted as good as the hot tea, and Juvia will gladly taste more of you."

Mirenu responded nicely as she watched Juvia move backwards on all fours, before lowering her head, "That's good, my cute assistant. Pleasure your mistress, and I'll be very good to you."

Juvia smiled in a kind manner while she started to lick Mirenu's pussy, allowing her tongue to lick against some of Mirenu's light blue hairs, and she soon sent her tongue into Mirenu's warm pussy. Juvia proceeded to lick Mirenu's walls in a slow manner, really wanting to taste the inside of her leader's sacred area, and Juvia blushed as she enjoyed how the older woman had juices dripping from the ceiling of her vagina. Juvia managed to lick up those juices while they tasted sweet, and she let her tongue swirl around in Mirenu's pussy as she heard her elicit louder moans.

As Juvia got her tongue out of Mirenu's wet pussy, she giggled sweetly while closing her eyes. Juvia's left hand began to stroke Mirenu's left leg, before moving up to her inner thigh, and Juvia puckered her lips to give a nice kiss to Mirenu's vagina. She tried to softly suck on Mirenu's clit, only to see the mistress buck her hips while she loved the pleasure, and Mirenu wrapped her arms around Juvia's waist before rolling across the bed to now be on top of Juvia while she was laying on her back. Juvia's body sunk into the blue bed while she lovingly smiled at Mirenu, and she would allow herself to be dominated.

Juvia watched Mirenu move her hands around to be under her waist, before feeling her purple bra get unhooked, and the steamy effect of the Sapphire Submission Tea allowed Juvia to just let her large breasts be free from their constraints. She continued to feel warm and submissive as Mirenu groped both of her breasts, before giving some gentle licks to her left nipple, and Mirenu sucked on Juvia's right nipple while wanting to taste the lovely breasts of her assistant. Juvia let out warm moans while Mirenu moved her right hand down to Juvia's vagina, and she placed the index and middle fingers of her hand into it.

Mirenu liked seeing Juvia's field of hair in a regular shade of blue, and she began to pump her fingers in and out of Juvia at a fast pace. Mirenu let her fingers rub against the walls of Juvia's vagina, before making them go deeper in to feel more of her hot juices, and the thrusts from her fingers made Juvia buck her hips as her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. Mirenu's right hand passed over the blue field of hair, before using her fingers to pluck one out, and Juvia bit down on her lower lip as she tried to suppress a moan from how Mirenu was making her body feel so good.

Juvia could feel her orgasm building up, but she wanted Mirenu to feel the same amount of pleasure that she was experiencing. Juvia surprised Mirenu with her Water Body ability, turning into blue water, and she simply crashed into Mirenu like a warm wave of water. Juvia coated parts of Mirenu's body with some water while making her be extremely wet, and Juvia's hands felt Mirenu's bare ass while finding her skin to be very smooth. She planted some nice kisses on her ass, before sending a thin amount of cold water into her pussy, and Juvia felt herself be pleasured while rubbing up against every area of Mirenu's body. When she saw Mirenu blushing and feeling as aroused as her, Juvia returned to her normal form and rested under Mirenu. She pnted heavily, only to feel stimulated from Mirenu roughly putting her fingers into her pussy again.

"Juvia, just let it happen! I'm close to cumming, and that water felt good for my pussy.. Ohhh.." Mirenu told her in a pleased manner as she continued to assert her dominance, before biting down on her lower lip.

Juvia replied with bliss in her blue eyes as she lovingly smiled, before moaning in ecstasy, "Let's do it together like a great dance, Mistress Mirenu! Juvia is... Ahhhhh..."

The two women ended up climaxing at the same time, allowing them to become covered in each other's juices, and Mirenu placed her hands on Juvia's breasts while she let out all of her juices. The cold water that Juvia sent into her pussy only made her juices be at a hotter temperature with arousal, and Mirenu gave Juvia a sexy smile while feeling like she really earned the reward of some nice fun with her new mistress. She watched Juvia keep her eyes open while the tea still steamed up her mind for her to be drugged into submission, and Juvia slowly closed her eyes after Mirenu gently kissed her forehead.

Mirenu also felt quite exhausted from their wonderful sex, but she would be sure to talk about it tomorrow with Juvia. After all, it seemed like the Rain Woman didn't read the title of the potent tea to get some idea about its effect. Mirenu was usually more dominant than submissive when it came to love, so she was just mildly affected to where Juvia could enjoy coating her body with water and kissing her pussy. Mirenu briefly turned her head to see Gray, who comically looked quite shocked from seeing Juvia have sex with another woman, and Mirenu used her lst bits of strength to shake her large booty at him before rolling off of Juvia to be on the right side of the mattress.

Gray slightly recovered from being shocked to make himself walk towards the bottle of tea that still had white clouds of steam emerging from it, and he checked the label to see that this tea was known as Cerulean Blue Submission, and the tea itself had an aroma that was reminiscent of blue raspberry cake. Gray wouldn't drink that tea to have a reason for using Mirenu's bathroom later, but the large bulge in his pants from seeing her and Juvia naked caused him to feel like running in there to relieve himself. Mirenu wouldn't mind that, and she drifted off to sleep while she and Juvia both smiled softly at how tonight would be the start of them bonding more to where they wouldn't just be dance partners.

* * *

**How was Chapter 5? Did you like it? Juvia had her first lemon with Mirenu while not being sober, but they were both definitely enjoying it! There will be some calmer chapters to balance out the chapters that are more sexual. Anyway, how will Juvia react to waking up in bed with Mirenu? What job will they choose to handle together, and what shall Mirenu give Juvia? How will Gray explain Juvia's absence to someone in Fairy Tail? Standby for the update!**

**Now, to the reviews!**

**spanky1988ajw: Here it is, my friend!**

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much!**

**Guest: It's good that you're enjoying their cute romance and steamy moments, friend. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Bunny Girls, Posing, & Leisure**

* * *

Juvia slowly opened her eyes while turning her head to the right side, and the blue-haired female ended up seeing that she was in Mirenu's bedroom at the Mizu Galleon guild. Juvia placed her right hand on the right side of her head while groaning softly, and her head was aching in pain from the alcoholic tea that she drank last night. Juvia felt like she was experiencing a hangover while staring at the nude painting of her mistress, and Juvia felt bad that they couldn't finish the tea because of how her tolerance for alcohol was not at a very high level.

Juvia let her body stay sunk down into the blue bed while some rays of sunlight shined through the blinds of Mirenu's window, and Juvia smiled softly while thinking that she could just take a shower after Mirenu woke up to have her bath first. Since the sunlight was signifying that morning had come, Juvia chose to gently wake Mirenu by using her Water Body ability to turn into water that would go underneath the sultry woman's body, and Juvia made her water be warm while she had the full appearance of having a watery body that was blue.

She used her warm hands to feel Mirenu's beautiful back, before moving them around to her large breasts, and Juvia shifted her hands downward for them to be under Mirenu's boobs. As she slid her hands down to Mirenu's waist, Juvia touched the lower part of her stomach and her sacred area to feel something quite sticky. Juvia returned to normal from being surprised, and she was now under Mirenu while using her own hands to feel the white juices that were still on her body. Juvia blushed a light shade of pink as she looked nervous, and she wrapped her arms around Mirenu again while seeing her flip over to rest on her stomach.

Juvia felt her heart beat with warmth from looking at Mirenu's lips, almost like she would need a nice kiss to be woken up, and Juvia gulped nervously while wondering if it would be okay for her to kiss Mirenu. Juvia's eyes shifted to the floor for a moment to see her purple lacy bra next to her purple lacy panties, along with Mirenu's clothes, and even Juvia's dress was on the floor. She blushed and closed her eyes while wondering if this was a dream, but opening her eyes again made Juvia widen them in shock from how she actually had sexual intercourse with Mirenu. Juvia planted a soft kiss on her forehead to wake her up, but Juvia began to look flustered as Mirenu opened her eyes.

Mirenu told Juvia with a nice smile on her face, before stretching her legs backwards, "Good morning, Juvia. You know, I have to say that you're really good at making someone feel good during sex. In fact, I dreamed that you provided me with sexual services in the bathhouse."

Juvia replied nervously as she looked very flustered, blushing as she recalled something from last night, "Mistress Mirenu, Juvia was so submissive to you... Gray-sama must be baffled as to how Juvia liked him for so long before last night..."

"You don't need to worry about him, Juvia. Gray was kind enough to close our bedroom door on his way out, and he actually enjoyed seeing what you could do in bed. He's not mad at you, and Gray seeing our kiss." Mirenu explained to Juvia with a look of assurance on her face, before letting out a cute yawn and rubbing Juvia's stomach with her hands.

Juvia exhaled a sigh of relief while Mirenu get off of her, and she watched her mistress raise her arms high above her head. Mirenu felt her muscles click and pop while she walked towards the shower, wanting to get herself cleaned up, and her bathroom was actually spacious with more than one shower head for Juvia to be in there with her. Mirenu felt glad that Juvia was getting to see her curvy rear while she slowly walked, especially because of how she would be glad to assign Juvia her newest task while they could talk face-to-face, and she actually did have something nice in mind.

Juvia's blue eyes focused on Mirenu's beautiful rump, liking the way her cheeks sexily moved while she walked, and Juvia really liked how Mirenu's body usually seemed warm. She shifted her attention to the bottle of tea that was still open, making Juvia be nervous about it not tasting good anymore, and Juvia did not want Jenny's selected gift to go to waste. Juvia would probably drink it later by herself, as the submissive effect wouldn't work if no one else with a nice connection to her wasn't also drinking it, and Juvia began to sit up while her body felt good.

She moved her legs closer to her body while wanting to make her nipples be covered by her legs in the scenario where someone entered Mirenu's room, and Juvia tried to calm herself down while wondering if her first kiss was with Mirenu. Juvia had always imagined that Gray would be the first person to enjoy kissing her lips, but the fact that she had her first kiss with another woman made Juvia roll on to her stomach while she decided to just look at the blue pillow that felt so comfy. Juvia wondered how Gray would react to how she acted with Mirenu, and Juvia herself felt blissful feelings in her chest while she remained flustered.

Juvia tried to calm herself down while feeling her nipples gently kiss the bed sheets, and she wondered if it would be okay for her to move on with these feelings that were welling up from within for Mirenu. Juvia wanted to be closer with her new guild mistress, but she also did not want to make Gray be upset in a situation of telling him that they could just be friends. Juvia recalled how she had a fantasy of Gray and Lucy getting romantic during an evening where they both felt upset at losing in the Grand Magic Games, and she would actually feel some heartbreak if Gray quickly moved on.

"After we take some hot showers, Juvia, then we can talk about today's job." Mirenu told her in a calm tone, before turning on one of the shower's faucets for hot water to come out.

Juvia asked Mirenu in a curious tone while seeing the bathroom's door be open, "What shall that job be, Mistress Mirenu?"

Mirenu responded calmly while walking under the shower head, "You'll see, Juvia. In fact, you may like it."

This would be the first time that Juvia would handle a job with a guild mistress, which made her gasp in shock while her cheeks started to cease with blushing, and Juvia really wondered if Mirenu was making her do an S-Class mission. Those were high-level jobs that could only be handled by the elite mages of a guild, such as Mirajane Strauss, and anyone who wasn't given the title of S-Class had to take jobs of that level with a mage who had that title. The rule about S-Class jobs was quite strict in Fairy Tail, and Juvia imagined that Mirenu was picky with who she promoted to being an S-Class mage.

She decided to get off of the bed, and Juvia walked towards the bathroom door that had miniature white clouds of steam emerging from it. Juvia hoped that this mission with Mirenu would not prove to be extremely difficult, as the small task of getting a bowl of miso ramen would probably be followed by a job that was pretty important, and she let curiousity enter her beautiful eyes while she entered the shower. Juvia looked at the light blue walls that complimented the light blue tiled floor, and she noticed a small shelf of blue shampoos next to the faucet that was across from the one where Mirenu was bathing. Juvia started to smile a bit while turning the grey faucet to the right with her left hand, and she saw the hot water come out while she decided to make the aroma of her day be sweet like blueberry shampoo body wash.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Gray walked into the Fairy Tail guild with a calm smile on his face, and he headed straight to the request board while trying to keep his mind focused on taking a job that would give him a good amount of money. The cash that he received from Juvia splitting her money with him was nice, but Gray hoped to take a job alone today because of how he didn't want to immediately talk to Juvia about how she decided to get very steamy with Mirenu last night. Gray felt like he wouldn't be able to talk without blushing heavily at Juvia, and he also believed that he wasn't in the position to say anything about it.

After all, Gray couldn't see why Juvia was having feelings for Mirenu and he was not with Juvia when she experienced that nice dance with Mirenu. Gray began to smile a bit while assuming that Juvia's new feelings were coming from how she possibly thought about moving on from him, and Gray felt happy about how Juvia seemed like she would be obsessing over someone else. Even if Gray thought that Mirenu would kick Juvia away for showing moments of being way too clingy, he was honestly glad that she wouldn't be madly in love with him anymore.

Gray looked back at the guildhall to see Cana sitting down on a bar stool while Lucy sat down at a table, and some other members of the Fairy Tail guild were talking to each other while seeming like they would do great on the jobs that they would handle. Gray's eyes glanced at the entrance doors to see if Juvia would come running to hug him while she'd be glad to invite herself on the mission that she would take, and Gray began to sigh in a calm manner as he wondered if Mirenu was giving Juvia a day off from work.

He noticed that Lucy got up from the table where she was sitting, and Gray began to smile in a pleased manner at how she wore a simple pink T-shirt with a white miniskirt to match. Gray seemed to like Lucy's fashion sense, especially since she wore her blonde hair down today, and he really did think that she was a cute girl. However, hitting on Lucy before rejecting another one of Juvia's advances would be some news for the two girls to chat about if they ever decided to talk. Gray simply turned his attention back to the request board, and he started to see if any fantastic jobs were available.

"Someone sent a flyer to get medicine delivered to them in Magnolia? Would that get my mind off of it?" Gray asked himself aloud in a calm tone while looking at the yellow flyer, before feeling someone gently tap his left arm with their finger.

Lucy asked Gray in a calm tone while giving him a friendly smile, "Gray, where's Juvia? Isn't she normally flirting with you around this time of the morning?"

Gray replied to her in a nice manner as he noticed her and smiled back, "Hey, Lucy. Juvia's busy with being an assistant right now, and that's all I'll say about her job. I'd rather not say too much, as it might make Juvia and I have an awkward friendship."

Lucy's cocoa brown eyes shifted to Cana, before going to the bottom-left corner of the request board, and Lucy actually found Gray's last sentence to be pretty relatable. That was because of how she tried to talk with Cana about the amazing kiss that they shared at the maid cafe, but Cana merely looked away from her while her cheeks seemed to blush pink. Lucy was told by her brown-haired friend to keep her mind focused on the job, and their task yesterday was to get rid of two lowly bandits who were attempting to rob one of Magnolia's jewelry stores. Lucy got to hear those bandits mutter about how two thieves were probably sensing their idiocy from a distance, but she and Cana were simply baffled about that.

Lucy felt gloomy from how Cana would not hold her hand or even try to grope her breasts on the previous day, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard kept thinking about how she shared that nice kiss with Cana. Lucy actually expected her friend to throw a bouquet of roses at her when she entered the guild, since those were the flowers of love, and Lucy watched Cana lean forward while drinking some alcohol. Lucy felt her cheeks blush pink from seeing Cana reveal the lacy white panties that were hidden behind her dark brown capri pants, and Cana's large breasts lightly bounced while her green bra kept them in their constraints.

She wondered if it would be a good idea to ask Gray for some advice on how to make Cana discuss their sweet kiss, but Gray would probably be stunned to hear that Lucy was now feeling love for Cana. The two girls were currently just friends while they only had one drunken night together, and Lucy liked helping out Cana with her job at the maid cafe in Nagisa Town because of how they both looked very cute in maid outfits. Lucy also enjoyed how Cana was dominant towards her during their break, and the way that Cana stretched her legs caused Lucy to sigh happily in reality while her cheeks blushed light pink.

Gray comically looked startled while Lucy was supposedly smiling at a job on the request board, and he wondered if she found a cute job to handle. Erza was currently resting at home to still heal from her injuries while Gray got to see Natsu run out of the guild with Happy before he went into the guild, and Lucy seemed like she formed a new team with someone. Before Gray could tell Lucy that it would be good to take an easy job, he turned around to see Cana getting off of the bar stool while she also seemed to be trying hard at having her mind focused on jobs.

Cana told Gray with a focused facial expression while she strolled up to the request board, "We'll be taking that job on the flyer, Gray. Hopefully, it will be a good job that helps Lucy and I with getting more money."

Lucy explained to Cana while seeing that job's description, her blush fading while she seemed to look confused, "Cana, that job only involves delivering medicine. You know, maybe we could just sit down to talk about those desserts were as sweet as our first official-"

Cana interrupted Lucy with a stern look on her face, before touching her right hand with her left hand, "Focus, Lucy! This is another mission where we want to have success, so keep your mind on the cash!"

As the two girls started to walk towards the counter for Mira to put the Fairy Tail guild's stamp on the flyer, Gray looked at all of the jobs to see that something was odd. Mirenu hadn't sent a job to the Fairy Tail guild today, even though she could've done it before Juvia arrived at her guild last night, and Gray wondered if the two women would show up together as Mirenu's way of letting Makarov physically see that Juvia would always be okay while working for her. He doubted that Mirenu would take a train all the way to Magnolia, though.

Gray's eyes soon noticed a purple flyer that had a description talking about how there was a nice fashion show going on in the town of Yosuga, and that place was actually west of Suikane Town while some mages chose to access it by swimming across the sea that had some waves crash on to Suikane's shores. Gray decided that he would just take one of the trains to Hananoki Town, since that place wasn't too far from his destination, and he could just go through the nearby woods to reach the lively town of Yosuga. Gray may not have been an expert for judging fashion contests, but he wondered if his job was better than what Juvia would have to do.

* * *

**One hour later, in Suikane Town...**

After Mirenu and Juvia finished taking their hot showers, the two women put on some new outfits that Mirenu had purchased in the previous week. Mirenu wore a black bunny girl costume with black stockings to match, and her outfit also had a white fluffy bunny tail to match. Mirenu wore some black high-heeled shoes with the outfit, too, and it even came with black bunny ears. She had actually bought this outfit for when some submissive mages were willing to satisfy her with sexual favors at sunset, but Mirenu did think that it would be useful for her next job.

Juvia decided to wear a white bunny girl outfit that Mirenu pulled out of her bureau, along with black bunny ears that matched her white leotard, and she wore some gold high-heeled shoes to match. Juvia also wore some brown stockings, and they were lacy while she liked the soft white tail of her bunny girl costume. Even though the girls were heading to one of the streets that seemed to be glitzy for nighttime activities, Juvia noticed how the path on the right side of the main street contained some hostess bars that she hadn't checked out on her first visit to this town. The street that Mirenu was taking Juvia to did seem odd, but they actually would have a job to handle.

Mirenu had unpinned an orange flyer from the request board that was near the entrance of the Mizu Galleon guild, and she did that on her way out of the guild with Juvia. She felt glad to have an extra bunny girl outfit for Juvia to wear, and Mirenu smiled softly as she thought about how Juvia would've looked so cute in one of those uniforms. As Mirenu continued to give Juvia a nice smile, she allowed her right hand to stroke Juvia's rear in a soft manner. That caused Juvia to gasp in pleasure while her cheeks blushed light pink, and she proceeded to face Mirenu while having her hair down.

Juvia blushed at Mirenu while giving her a calm smile, before looking like she wanted to kiss her, and Juvia's actions made some of the female couples that held hands give her nice looks of encouragement. Juvia really liked seeing Mirenu in that outfit, since it looked similar to a black leotard while it allowed Mirenu to show off most of her cleavage, and Mirenu also wore white cuffs on her wrists to complete the outfit. There was a white cuff around her neck, too, and Mirenu adorned it with a black bow tie. Juvia was about to compliment Mirenu, but the older woman made a quick turn on to the next street for them to see a black building that had its white doors opened.

A female voice stated in a surprised tone, before sounding delighted, "Wow, what a shock! Mistress Mirenu, it's you! Also, this must be your new assistant!"

Mirenu replied to the cute girl who had long purple hair, smiling nicely, "Yes, Minako. I'm here to help this new cutie with a mission, and she might like it."

Juvia curiously asked the girl who seemed to be the club's promoter, looking confused, "How could the club be open right now in the daytime?"

The girl wearing a purple T-shirt with a black miniskirt simply informed Juvia that the club was not serving anyone drinks during the daytime, and the hours before 8:00 p.m. were used to make the club be clean for customers. During these hours, the manager also bought uniforms for the hostess girls to wear when they were trying to invite customers into the club or make them be happy to receive sexual services. Mirenu simply showed the orange flyer to the promoter, and the younger female adjusted her glasses that had black frames while letting the women walk into the club. Her green eyes shifted to Juvia for a moment, liking how her booty looked good while she cutely wiggled her bunny tail.

As Mirenu and Juvia walked into the nightclub that had yellow walls to match the ruby red carpeting, the guild mistress smiled from seeing some photographers for Sorcerer Magazine standing in front of the runway. The club's owner was a woman with black hair that fell down to her hips, and she wore a red dress that had ruffles at the bottom while her high-heeled shoes were orange. The manager's violet eyes caught sight of Mirenu, causing her to feel delighted that such a powerful woman would give her club more publicity, but she noticed how Juvia stood next to her.

Juvia stared at the black round tables that were in this large room, before looking straight ahead to see the club's owner who stood on a white tiled runway, and the Rain Woman decided to look at the orange flyer for the chance to see what their job would specifically be. Apparently, they would have to just be posing on the runway because of how the club owner thought that mages from Mizu Galleon in Sorcerer Magazine would be appealing enough to make more people come to this club. In fact, it was probably a better idea than sending her flyer to Fairy Tail's guild.

Juvia took notice of how there was a path on the right that seemed to lead to a changing room, and she also turned to her left to see the bar's red counter in the corner while it seemed to be as nice as Mizu Galleon's counter. As Juvia decided to cutely spin around and stretch out her legs, the manager of the club walked down some nearby red stairs that led to the carpet. She was quite pleased that the women would handle her task, and she gave Mirenu a thumbs-up with her left hand while that was also the signal for the male and female photographers to remove the lens caps from their cameras.

"Mirenu, it's lovely to see you again. I really hope you enjoyed your drinks last week." The manager told her in a delighted tone, smiling as she walked up to her.

Mirenu responded in a nice manner, having her usual sultry smile, "Hi, Kasai Makinohara. It's lovely to see you again, too!"

Juvia told Kasai in a polite tone as she looked focused and briefly bowed her head, "Juvia Lockser is happy to make your acquaintance, and she shall show you her best poses."

Juvia's words made Kasai give her a smile of satisfaction, and she really hoped to see great poses from both of the women. Kasai wasn't in the modeling business like Jenny Realight, but she did believe that the best poses were sexy while fashionable poses would also be accepted. She watched Juvia softly rub the tail of Mirenu's bunny outfit, making her wonder if there was something going on between those two girls, and the photographers who worked under a blonde-haired reporter named Jason definitely zoomed in on that little moment.

Mirenu proceeded to walk towards the runway with Juvia while trying her best to not blush right now, and she found herself feeling pleasure from the way Juvia comically touched her tail. She walked slowly for Juvia to try being next to her, and the photographers looked at the females while Mirenu gently hit Juvia with her rump for her to nearly lose her balance. Mirenu simply giggled at how she wanted to get even with her assistant, and getting in the mood for poses would definitely make this job not be boring.

* * *

Five minutes after Juvia and Mirenu got on to the runway, Kasai went to a light switch near the bar for the purpose of turning on the stage lights that would shine down on the runway to brighten it up. Mirenu proceeded to walk towards the edge of the runway, and she smiled in a sexy way for the cameras while making sure that she walked like a fashionable model who was trying to put on a good show for the crowd. Mirenu turned to her left and right sides while seductively having her hands on her hips, and Kasai was certainly liking that pose.

Juvia watched Mirenu get down on her knees, before turning around to shake her ass at the photographers like a cute bunny, and Mirenu turned back around to blow a nice kiss at one of the female photographers as she winked with her left eye. Juvia blushed while perceiving Mirenu's poses to really be sexy, and she decided to stand with her back against the wall while thinking that Mirenu's performance would be a tough act to follow. In fact, Juvia hoped that anyone in Fairy Tail who bought that future issue of Sorcerer Magazine wouldn't chastise how she posed.

Mirenu leaned forward while acting like she wanted to have a conversation with a customer at the nearest table, and that customer would probably enjoy chatting with her while seeing how her outfit revealed most of her breasts. Mirenu thought of being aroused, which caused her cheeks to blush pink while she made her right hand gently rub her cotton ball tail, and she let her breasts bounce in a cute manner while looking at the empty table. The male photographers blushed pink while feeling smitten at how Mirenu was so sexy, and she was glad to hear their cheers of pleasure.

Mirenu's last pose involved her pretending to fall backwards, and she used both of her hands to keep her back from hitting the runway. She stretched her legs forward while gently kicking off the black shoe that was on her left foot, and Mirenu wiggled her toes that were still in the black stockings. She moved her left hand around to touch the sole of her foot, tickling her own toes, and stroking her feet in a gentle manner was actually sexy because of how Mirenu recalled hearing some female mages have foot fetishes. She proceeded to stand up and grab her shoe, but Mirenu gave Juvia a proud smile while walking towards her.

"All right, Juvia. You're up next, so just show them how you're the cute one in our lovely pair." Mirenu told her with a kind facial expression, still blushing as her breasts bounced.

Juvia responded nicely while trying to not be nervous, looking focused as she walked past Mirenu, "I'll do my best, Mirenu-sama."

Mirenu replied sweetly as she lightly touched Juvia's left breast, "It's good to hear you looking up to me, my dear Juvia."

Juvia's face comically became filled with a rose pink blush, but she did her best to calm down enough to where she could do some nice poses. Juvia went down the runway, and she proceeded to lean forward while shifting the weight of her ass from the left side to the right side. Juvia sighed cutely as she did that, causing Kasai to give Mirenu a scheming smirk like she planned to enter the world of modeling with Juvia being the star of an agency, and Juvia smiled nicely while turning around to let the photographers see the beauty of her rear.

Juvia's next pose involved her getting on the floor of the runway, and she simply sat down while spreading her legs apart. Juvia placed her right hand in front of her sacred area, which made all of the photographers blush while one of the female customers who came in had a comical nosebleed, and Juvia blushed as she softly rubbed her hand against her groin. Juvia proceeded to stand up as she continued to blush, and the water-wielding mage could only begin to smile while thinking that Gray would also be cheering for her if he was in the club right now.

Juvia decided to get down on her knees, and she used her right hand to motion for a green-haired female photographer to hand over the chocolate bar that she was about to eat. The photographer gently tossed it with her left hand, and Juvia caught it with her right hand before getting the sweet treat out of the paper. She blushed more while putting the chocolate in her mouth, her blue eyes filled with seduction as she sucked on its sweetness, and Juvia stayed down on her knees while looking very relaxed for the cameras.

Juvia stood up while chewing on the chocolate, making the whole chocolate bar be in her mouth, and she licked her lips in a sultry manner while getting chocolate off of them. She proceeded to walk back towards Mirenu, before spinning around to face the audience, and Juvia placed her left hand on her rump to cutely rub it. That pose made Juvia earn more cheers, which caused her run to the edge of the runway, but she couldn't stop herself in time to avoid possibly falling. Juvia closed her eyes while feeling her body go forward, but she soon felt someone's arms go around her waist before they turned Juvia around to interlock her fingers with theirs.

"You almost had a bad fall, Juvia. I hope that you weren't too excited over your magnificent movements." Mirenu told Juvia in a calm manner as she smiled, her eyes looking lovely as she lessened the distanced between their lips.

Juvia replied happily with a smile on her face, before giggling, "Thank you, Mistress Mirenu. Juvia just wanted to be as good as you. After all, Juvia cannot even dance without being clumsy."

Mirenu kindly suggested an idea, before winking at her, "Maybe we could dance again someday, my sweet Juvia. I'll even let you rest your head on my shoulder."

Kasai was quite pleased with the poses of Juvia and Mirenu to where she would gladly pay them eighty-thousand jewels for their hard work, and she also felt glad that the photographers took pictures of the girls looking like they were about to kiss. Mirenu was ready to get out of that position with Juvia, but she looked into her assistant's eyes to see that Juvia was finding enjoyment in the moment of being so close together like this. Juvia enjoyed how Mirenu picked out this calm task for them to do together, and she would be glad to help her mistress out with later tasks that were just as nice.

Juvia sighed nicely while exhaling a sweet breath of air that went up to Mirenu's lips, really liking how Mirenu was a good partner who wanted to do more than just fight alongside her, and Juvia's heart was beating with more warm feelings for Mirenu. As Juvia managed to stand up straight, Mirenu thought about how she loved seeing Juvia's cuteness. Only seeing her beautiful face in person for jobs wouldn't really be enough, and Mirenu would be glad to find a nice way of communicating with her. Juvia blushed at Mirenu while thinking about how she wanted to communicate more with her to have nice conversations, since that would help their chemistry grow even more like a drizzle of rain becoming a downpour of bliss.

* * *

**One hour later...**

After Mirenu took Juvia out for breakfast to celebrate their first successful mission together with two large stacks of blueberry pancakes at a cafe, the two women were currently on the fashion street that was still quite quiet. Juvia's eyes took notice of townspeople and tourists being in the stores while they seemed to be shopping for hats or nice clothes, and that made the Rain Woman think about how Mirenu had been nice enough to tell her about buying that dark green dress. Juvia liked how Mirenu was such a good mistress, but she wanted some fairness to be involved with their chemistry.

Juvia took Mirenu into a store that had violet walls with lavender carpeting to match, and this fashionable store was one that Mirenu had been checking out for the past two weeks. She never bought anything from this store because of how the items were mostly pretty pricey, and there were only certain things that could be purchased for low amounts of money. As the girls walked into the store, they took notice of how cute clothes were on the racks while other items were on the purple shelves that had been nailed into the walls.

Juvia walked towards some sexy lingerie outfits, liking how most of them were lacy while being in different colors, and she tightly held the brown bag of money in her right hand. Juvia felt her cheeks blush light pink from thinking about how Mirenu would probably look good in lingerie, imagining her mistress to look good in black lingerie while she would wear sexy black high-heeled boots, and Juvia sighed nicely from thinking about how Mirenu would motion for her to enter the bedroom. Juvia continued to blush while thinking about Mirenu's beauty, but it wasn't just the sexual appeal of her mistress that made Juvia want to buy some lingerie.

She let her mind think back to how Mirenu gave her that ring to keep safe, and the ring was quite beautiful to where Juvia still saw it as a nice gift. Even though the ring was currently resting on the white wooden table in her dorm room at Fairy Hills, Juvia believed that she didn't need to wear it anymore because of how the ring's power wouldn't be needed on tasks given to her by Mirenu. However, Juvia felt like the fact that she even had the ring was a good reason for her to give Mirenu something that was just as nice. As Juvia checked the price tag for the black lingerie, though, her face had a look of shock.

"75,000 jewels?! Isn't that too much for Juvia?!" Juvia asked aloud in a stunned manner, not wanting to use up all the money that she and Mirenu earned.

Mirenu told Juvia in a calm tone while towards one of the shelves, before giving her a kind smile, "Juvia, you should just save the cash that I give you and build up money easily."

Juvia responded kindly to Mirenu, as she now looked embarrassed, "Yes, Juvia should've just brought her savings along when she decided to see you last night."

As Juvia walked towards her mistress, Mirenu smiled at some Communication Lacrima Crystals that were surprisingly on the shelf. They were priced at only 10,000 jewels, which prompted Mirenu to open up the bag of jewels, and she would gladly take out some money to get one of those blue orbs for her lovely assistant. Mirenu got some cash, before silently counting it to make sure that the small tax price could also be dealt with, and she picked up the Communications Lacrima Crystal with her right hand. She gave Juvia a flirty smile, before going up to the cashier, and Mirenu would be glad to buy the item for her.

Juvia stared at Mirenu's booty while she walked, really liking how she looked beautiful in her bunny girl outfit, and Juvia tried to reduce the amount of blush in her face while thinking about how she wanted to touch Mirenu's cotton bunny tail in a gentle manner. Juvia really liked that final pose they did together for Kasai, as she felt her heart beat with love from how Mirenu nearly kissed her, and Juvia closed her eyes as she wished they could really kiss. Even if Gray would walk into the store right now, Juvia's feelings guided her towards the idea of kissing her mistress.

She placed her hands underneath her chin while proceeding to look at cute dresses that were nearby, and that made Juvia have some little thoughts about Gray. Even though Juvia had some nice sex with Mirenu, would she have to see Gray moving on with Lucy at a later point in time? Juvia began to wonder what Gray actually thought about her, since she showed him that her submissive side could also be very sexy, and she really hoped that he would not call her any nasty names. After all, she did feel some nervousness about really telling him that she liked Mirenu.

Juvia leaned forward while starting to smile softly, before slightly having a frown on her face, and she felt herself becoming closer to Mirenu while Juvia seemed to be walking further away from Gray. She was literally in that situation, and Juvia wondered how Gray would take the news that she wasn't feeling like she wasn't into him anymore. Juvia hoped that Gray wouldn't become cold towards her or make her be shunned by the guild, and she absolutely didn't want him to dislike her. Juvia looked somewhat frustrated while making her breasts sway left and right, prompting Mirenu to giggle.

"Are you thinking about interesting decisions, my sweet Juvia?" Mirenu asked her in a kind tone of voice, liking how the younger female seemed cute right now.

Juvia responded with a startled look on her face, before seeming flustered, "Mistress Mirenu, you're done with the purchase! Juvia was just thinking about you, and she... has these feelings for you. They keep coming out, and Juvia can't keep them in."

Mirenu asked Juvia in a kind tone, before handing her the present and speaking calmly, "Would you like to talk about how I make you blush, Juvia? Also, I got this for you."

Mirenu handed the Communications Lacrima Crystal to Juvia, who was happy to receive another nice gift from her mistress, and they would be able to talk with each other anytime while Mirenu could just call Juvia about certain jobs that had be done. Flyers would still be sent, though, and Mirenu did want Juvia to be informed about any special missions that she'd have to complete later on. Mirenu even thought about calling Juvia while she ate breakfast at the Fairy Tail guild, and that would be done to just surprise other guild members.

Juvia accepted the blue orb from Mirenu, and she held it in her left hand while wondering how she could give Mirenu a better gift. Juvia viewed their relationship as one that involved giving and taking with a mage and her mistress, but she could only think of one thing to give Mirenu right now. Without even hesitating, Juvia gently pressed her lips against Mirenu's forehead for at least five seconds to express how she enjoyed this leisurely day with her mistress. As Juvia ended the kiss and hurriedly walked off with the cash and the gift to head back home, Mirenu stayed in the store with her lips forming a soft smile while she blushed at Juvia's rather dominant flirty move.

* * *

**How was Chapter 6? Did you like it? Juvia and Minerva have taken their first job together, and it went quite well! Their chemistry will continue to develop in this story, especially with their dancing. I have gotten some messages about this, but I will say that this story stays in line with my Cana x Lucy fanfic. There are events from Juvia's perspective that were shown in that fanfic, and other events such as this chapter weren't in that story. (For example, this chapter of Juvia's story occurred between Chapters 7 & 8 of "The Celestial Mage & The Cherry Aroma.) Anyway, will Juvia experience some nice rain before her next mission? What advice does she give Lucy about a problem? What shall Mirenu do while the rain falls? Standby for the update! **

**Now, to the reviews! **

**spanky1988ajw: The wait is over, my friend! **

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Rain, Comforting Advice, & Attractions**

* * *

Juvia sat down at a table in Fairy Tail's guildhall with Gray, and she frowned in a somewhat disappointed manner at how Mirenu hadn't sent a flyer to the request board that was in the guildhall. Juvia arrived at the guild with Gray at least an hour before the rain started pouring down from the grey clouds in the sky, and not seeing a new job from her mistress was quite a surprise. Juvia wondered if it was also raining heavily in the town of Suikane, which would probably be a good explanation for why Mirenu wasn't urging Juvia to handle her next mission as soon as possible, and she simply stayed at her table with Gray.

The blue-haired woman chose to look around in the guildhall for a moment, and only a few people had shown up today. Levy was sitting down at a table with Gajeel, and Cana sat down on a bar stool in front of Mirajane to drink her first bottle of alcohol for the day. Juvia also noticed that Lucy sat down at a table by herself, simply looking at her white cup of mocha coffee that was on the white plate, and Juvia noticed that the Celestial Spirit Wizard seemed to be worried about something while she had only taken one sip of the hot coffee that had white clouds of steam rising from it.

After Juvia returned from her leisurely day with Mirenu, she felt quite happy to see that Gray had returned earlier while he didn't sit with Lucy yesterday. Juvia was glad to see that Gray blushed from how she looked sexy in the bunny girl costume, possibly even sexier than Lucy, and Juvia watched him comically have a nosebleed before Mirenu dialed her Lacrima Communications Crystal to simply request that she needed a latte from the nearest town. Juvia was glad to carry out that mission for her, and she felt glad that Gray came along without thinking that Mirenu's tasks were menial.

As Juvia continued to look at Lucy and see her not looking happy, Gray had his head down on the table while comically having a nosebleed from thinking about how Mirenu simply gave Juvia a seductive kiss on the lips after finishing that job. Gray also thought about how Juvia was taken up to Mirenu's bedroom again, and the two women got quite sexy after Mirenu ordered Juvia to get naked. Gray had to watch Juvia be dominated in bed by Mirenu again, even seeing the mistress with light blue hair strip naked before she pressed her ass against Juvia's face, and Gray's cheeks blushed light pink from thinking about how Juvia acted sultry with Mirenu while still liking how Mirenu dominated over her. As Gray continued to think about that previous job, Juvia got up from the table to walk towards her love rival.

"May Juvia sit here, Lucy? Why are you looking so gloomy?" The blue-eyed woman asked Lucy with a curious facial expression, before pulling out the chair across from her.

Lucy replied to Juvia in a sad manner, before taking a large sip of her coffee, "You can sit there, Juvia. I'm just feeling down because Cana's been refusing to talk about our kiss, and she's been focused on our recent jobs instead of our chemistry. She hasn't been flirtatious or teasing me, either. Our kiss at the cafe was so nice, but she ran off afterwards and felt so anxious when I tried talking with her afterwards."

Juvia responded in a surprised manner with her blue eyes widening, before calming down, "Juvia is shocked that you're into girls, Lucy! That means that you're not attracted to Gray-sama! Anyway, it sounds like Cana is scared you disliked the kiss or she's afraid that you'll yell at her for even thinking of kissing you. Lucy, Juvia has seen you freak out in some erotic situations before."

Juvia got to see Lucy look defensive while hearing her say that she wouldn't freak out on Cana, since their friendship was too deep for that, and Juvia even got to hear Lucy tell her that the kiss was making her want more from Cana. Juvia got to see Lucy's cheeks blush pink from how she turned to look at Cana adjusting her big booty on the bar stool, and Juvia felt pretty surprised at how Lucy was feeling attracted to Cana. That wasn't in the rumors going around in Fairy Tail, and Lucy's feelings for Cana must've occurred during their own adventures together. Juvia wondered if those feelings started happening when Lucy and Cana paired up for the S-Class trial in X784, too.

Juvia calmly asked Lucy about her chemistry with Erza, and Juvia giggled with a nice smile on her face as she recalled rumors of Lucy massaging Erza's naked body on the night after the Grand Magic Games ended to celebrate how she beat Minerva. Lucy looked somewhat irked as she told Juvia that she could never view Erza as a lover, especially after what happened at the lake, and Juvia guessed that Lucy was still blushing because of her admiration and attraction towards Cana. Juvia believed that Cana didn't kiss Lucy to make her move on from Erza, as Cana wasn't manipulative, and running off after suddenly sharing a kiss with Lucy made Juvia believe that Cana's feelings were true. Cana really liked Lucy, and Juvia felt glad to find out that those feelings were shared between them.

Juvia nicely smiled at Lucy while saying that she just needed to express her feelings for Cana, as that would probably work in her favor. From Juvia's experiences with Gray, the water-wielding wizard could happily tell Lucy that someone she loved would mainly respond to her feelings being expressed in nice ways. Juvia liked how Gray thought that her blueberry pies for him were delicious, but discussing the thought of kissing him always seemed to make Gray feel uncomfortable. Therefore, Juvia felt like Lucy had to just make Cana feel comfortable before discussing the kiss.

That advice seemed useful to Lucy, as it caused her lips to form a cheerful smile, and Juvia smiled back at her while recalling how Mirenu made her feel comfortable at the cafe in Suikane Town before being affectionate. Juvia didn't feel nervous about how she kissed Mirenu's forehead, as it was what she gave her mistress in response to receiving something nice, and the fact that Juvia didn't feel too shy about doing it made her wonder if she built enough chemistry with Mirenu from posing on the runway to where she just didn't seem too nervous about that little kiss.

Lucy told Juvia with a nice smile on her face, her brown eyes showing more determination than before, "Thank you, Juvia! Really, thank you for listening and giving me some advice."

Juvia cheerfully replied in a kind tone while her cheeks blushed pink from that compliment, "You're welcome, Lucy! Juvia is going to root for you, so make it go smoother than how the Naval Battle went so rough for you!"

Lucy responded nicely while sounding slightly annoyed, her right eye softly twitching, "I'm glad to have your support, Juvia, even though you getting too competitive and distracted left me in that sphere with Minerva."

As Lucy got up from the table and walked towards the guild's entrance doors, Juvia smiled nicely while wondering what Lucy was going to do for Cana. She hoped that it would be really sweet, as that would definitely make Cana want to talk with her about their nice kiss, and Juvia wished that she had gotten to see it. There was the possibility of fainting at how Cana showed feelings for Lucy, but Juvia watched the blonde-haired girl leave the guild while thinking that Cana was a better partner than Erza could possibly be. After all, Erza was way too harsh.

Since Lucy was now gone, Juvia happily turned her attention back to Gray. She looked concerned at how blood was gushing from his nostrils earlier, but he would probably be better in an hour or two. Juvia glanced at the bar to see that Cana didn't overhear her conversation with Lucy while she was busy drinking, and the woman with beautiful tan skin seemed like she wanted to be away from Lucy right now. Juvia didn't want Lucy's plan to go to waste, though, and she wondered if it would be a good idea to make Mirenu speak to Cana through her Communications Lacrima Crystal.

* * *

Juvia started to think that wouldn't be a good idea, though, and that was because of how she assumed that Mirenu would be too busy to involve herself in matters that didn't concern her at all. The mistress of Mizu Galleon would probably not even like it if Juvia chose to call her about two mages who had some issues with their feelings with each other, and Mirenu was not a therapist. Juvia did notice that Mira stood in front of Cana, however, and she would probably be able to handle the other half of the situation. Juvia glanced down at her blue sundress, and she pulled out the Communications Lacrima Crystal from the left pocket of it.

Juvia lightly tapped the blue orb with the index finger of her left hand to turn it on, and the Communications Lacrima Crystal glowed in a light blue color while Juvia used her finger to scroll down to Mirenu's name. Juvia tapped the crystal again, causing her to call Mirenu, and she was quickly able to see Mirenu's face in the center of the blue orb. Juvia looked curious about why her mistress was in a sapphire blue bikini while her cheeks blushed light pink, and Juvia could see that the walls of some brown ruins were around her mistress.

"Hello, my dear Juvia. Your lovely mistress is on an S-Class mission right now, so she can't really chat long before some lowly fools try to beat her to the treasure." Mirenu explained to her in a calm tone while smiling, before walking through a nearby corridor in the ruins while she could hear water softly moving.

Juvia told Mirenu in a soft whisper, seeing her pant heavily while she sweated profusely, "Juvia wishes that she could be there with you, Mistress Mirenu. You seem sweaty, but you probably ran so fast in your bikini and they eventually caught up with you."

Mirenu replied with a nice smile on her face as she heard the sultry voice of another female treasure hunter nearby, "You're right, Juvia. I ran through the hot desert to reach these ruins, but I enjoyed how my breasts bounced as my feet kicked up dust on the hot sand. I'll talk to you later after fighting that other make in hand-to-hand combat and doing a nice workout near the treasure chest to my muscles feel stronger."

Mirenu ended the call at the same time Juvia saw Mirenu shift the Communications Lacrima Crystal to the left for the purpose of just showing her the dark mage with long blonde hair who took a different route in the ruins, and the Rain Woman felt her cheeks blush cherry pink while actually wanting to join Mirenu in her treasure hunt. Juvia sweated from imagining the sight of Mirenu running through the desert, only wearing the blue bikini that showed off the beautiful curves of her ass while it would allow her large breasts to bounce, and Juvia imagined Mirenu sweating profusely while her bare feet looked as sexy as her toned legs.

Juvia started to imagine the sight of Mirenu diving into some deep water that was in the ruins, before the other female mage dived in after her while wearing a pure white bikini, and Juvia's cheeks blushed cherry pink from how she fantasized about Mirenu knocking that mage unconscious while losing her swimsuit in the process. Juvia started to giggle from thinking that Mirenu wouldn't mind being naked, and she'd probably make a skirt out of some grass while also making a bra out of grass. Juvia wouldn't mind if the grassy outfit wasn't stable for Mirenu during her S-Class mission, and she ended her thoughts by seeing what everyone else was up to.

Juvia glanced at Levy, who was currently reading a history book about the Lavender Curse guild to Gajeel, and the iron dragon slayer seemed to be looking quite bored while staring at the words on the page. They hadn't been paying any attention to her conversation with Mirenu, and Cana also didn't pay any mind to Juvia's business because of how she was attempting to verbally defend herself against Mirajane. That sight now caught Juvia's interest, so she got up from the table where Gray was sitting to be at another table that was close to the bar.

Juvia let her eyes glance at Cana, who had pink blushing cheeks from thinking about how she kissed Lucy, and Juvia got to see that Mira was folding her arms while giving Cana a stern look about how she couldn't refuse her order to find out if Lucy liked their first kiss or not. Mira continued to be stern while not liking how Cana seemed pretty nervous, especially being stunned at how Cana ran away from Lucy without even seeing her reaction to the kiss, and Mira wanted Cana to also confess her feelings to Lucy. Even though Juvia wouldn't voice how she agreed with Mirajane, she still smiled at the idea of Cana being Lucy's girlfriend later on.

"Look, Cana! You told me that you listened to Lucy's troubles, slept with her after taking her home when she was drunk, got massaged by her, and you kissed her on the lips! Don't be flip-flopping with wanting to love her! If you kissed her with that much desire and passion, then act on those feelings of love! Have confidence, and just go for it! That's an order, Cana!" Mirajane loudly exclaimed to Cana in a somewhat frustrated manner, getting out from behind the bar and ignoring how other people were now observing the situation.

That prompted Cana to respond in an amazed manner, looking surprised at how Mira gave her that encouraging speech, "Mira, I..."

"Cana, head straight to Lucy's apartment and don't come back here until you two have talked things out! That's the only way things will get better! If you come back here without telling her, then you're not getting back inside! Also, I'll punish you more than how I had punished Lucy at that beach for not following my orders." Mirajane told her in an imposing manner while nicely smiling, emitting her purple demonic aura as she began to smirk evilly.

Juvia kindly interrupted in a calm manner, happy to help out Mira with this task involving Cana and Lucy, "To ensure that Cana handles the task, please allow Juvia to stand outside to keep watch. Juvia would ask Gajeel to do it, but he might lose Cana's scent with all the rain pouring down outside."

Mirajane's intimidating aura caused Cana to get off of the bar stool, and she hastily walked towards Fairy Tail's entrance doors. As she opened them to feel the coldness caused by the rainy weather, Cana looked back at Juvia to see that she gave her a cheerful smile of encouragement. Levy gave Cana a confident look of support, and Natsu would've probably joined Happy in giving her a thumbs-up if either of them had shown up today. Gajeel merely wanted Cana to just take care of the matter already, and all that encouragement helped Cana run out of the Fairy Tail with determination and love welling up in her heart.

Even though everyone soon heard the sounds of Cana slipping on water as she fell down the stairs, Juvia still decided to go outside and close the doors behind her. She watched Cana start to carefully make her way down the wet stairs, before going down the dirt path to reach the town of Magnolia, and Cana didn't seem to care that she was getting drenched with rain. Even if her sandals splashed through puddles of water and some mud, she was going to see if Lucy shared her feelings. Juvia felt glad to see Cana run through the rain to see Lucy, and it seemed quite romantic.

Juvia looked up at the grey rain clouds for a moment, and she wondered how Cana would react when she encountered Lucy. She hoped that Cana would like the plan that Lucy had in store for her, as it seemed pretty exciting, and Lucy usually didn't mess up when she was determined to succeed at something. The thought of Lucy's success made Juvia wonder if she'd keep being successful while working for Mirenu, the guild mistress who had light blue hair in a bob style, and the only thing Juvia disliked about Mirenu was that she would start to usually contact her via Communications Lacrima Crystal just to tell her that lattes were needed.

As Juvia felt curious about what job she'd do later today for Mirenu, she quickly slid to the left while seeing Fairy Tail's doors open again. Mirajane simply walked out while carrying a black umbrella, and Juvia was perplexed about why Mira would go into the rainstorm. Several stores decided to not be open today, but Mira giggled nicely to herself while not minding that. As the S-Class mage went down the staircase with no issues, Juvia simply assumed that Mira was going to see if Elfman and Lisanna were having trouble with getting some decent breakfast during the rainstorm for a certain scarlet-haired mage who was resting at Fairy Hills and starting to recover from her injuries.

* * *

**30 minutes later, at Fairy Hills...**

Erza rested in her scarlet red bed while wearing white pajamas, and she was able to move her arms while groaning in frustration at how she could not handle any jobs for the past few days. Erza gently moved her legs around as she no longer felt as pained as she did in her first two days of being very injured, and she clenched her fists while the thunder roared loudly outside on this rainy day. As the raindrops continued to hit her window, she looked at the red walls of her bedroom and the pink carpet that covered the brown wooden floor while thinking about how the team was now disbanded.

Erza narrowed her brown eyes as her mind went back to that day at Kissaki Lake, and she had actually tried to convince Natsu that the team could still function without Lucy screwing things up again. Natsu only gave her a miffed look while saying that the fighting between both girls caused the team to have tension for two consecutive missions, and he actually felt really concerned that Lucy got a black eye and bruises from someone who was supposed to be her teammate. Since Natsu and Gray couldn't keep the team unified, it had to be disbanded.

The woman who was nicknamed Titania thought about how Lucy started their fight at the lake by calling her an arrogant bitch, and Erza would not take that disrespect from someone who she viewed to be a lowly burden. Erza used to be friends with Lucy, until the rumors started of how Lucy wanted to be naughty with her in bed, and that friendship was also impacted by Erza disliking the idea of two women being together. She found it to be very gross, especially since Lucy was a weakling, and Erza would never date her.

As she slowly got out of bed, Erza wondered if Lucy got to join a new team. If she did, then those mages were probably letting her come along purely out of feeling pity for her. Erza laughed at the thought of Lucy letting her opponents escape again because of how she didn't want herself or anyone else on the team to die, and Erza wished that she had recovered quicker. If she had healed faster, then Erza would've gone to Lucy's apartment for the purpose of giving her a serious beating. After all, Lucy did punch her hard enough to leave some bruises on her face.

_"The fact that Lucy even got into Fairy Tail just shows how the guild will really accept anybody. After all, even Gajeel became a member after destroying our guild's original building." _Erza thought to herself with a frown on her face, as she walked towards the doorway to her bathroom.

A female voice asked calmly while knocking three times on the door to her room, "Erza, can I come in? Would you like some breakfast?"

Erza replied in a stern tone as she seemed slightly annoyed, "Yes, you can come in. However, don't interrupt me right before I choose to bathe."

The person knocking at her door turned out to be Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's youngest sibling, and she wore a pink spaghetti shirt with a red bow in the middle. She also wore some blue jeans to match, along with some black flat shoes that were comfortable enough for her to run in while getting through the rain. Lisanna may have been drenched from the rain, but she put the plastic bag with the black rectangular box of food on the brown round table that was in the center of Erza's room. Lisanna smiled nicely while wanting her job to be done, and she'd happily tell Elfman about this little accomplishment.

He felt manly enough to buy the breakfast for Erza, which was simply a box of ten biscuits that contained sausage and cheese with bacon also added into the mix, and Elfman was happy to inform Lisanna about how a real man will even go through a downpour of rain to get breakfast for somebody. As Lisanna looked down at the box, she turned around to face Erza and see how white bandages still covered her forehead. The bandages were on her arms and legs, too, but she could probably remove them tomorrow to see if her injuries from Sayaka's spells had fully healed.

Lisanna had heard about what happened from Natsu when he got back to Magnolia, and she simply folded her arms while wanting to hear Erza's side of the story. Lisanna felt like Erza would've eventually told other members of Fairy Tail about what happened, but she really wanted to hear her side of the story before she tried spreading any claims that would go against Natsu's words. Erza merely looked at Lisanna's cute blue eyes while being curious about why she seemed to disapprove of her, but she soon sighed in an annoyed manner while feeling like she wouldn't need to say anything about her injuries.

Erza gave Lisanna a rude scowl while feeling prideful enough to where she wouldn't have to spread any lies, as she was an S-Class mage with tons of power while she believed that Lucy could never beat her in a fight, and Erza felt like her status as one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards would never change. Erza also decided to chuckle at the memory of how she beat Minerva, as Lucy couldn't even have the physical strength to land one punch against her, and Erza felt happy to see Lucy beg her to stop like how Minerva cowered from seeing one of her spells get sliced by the large halberd that came equipped with Erza's Nakagami Armor.

"Erza, why would even hurt Lucy in water? Don't you remember what Minerva did to her?" Lisanna asked her while looking concerned, hoping Erza wasn't a sociopath.

Erza answered her questions in a condescending tone, looking proud of herself, "She should've kept her mouth shut, Lisanna. Minerva was merely fighting an opponent in the Grand Magic Games, and she's not my enemy anymore. She just wanted to display the strength of Sabertooth, and Lucy made Fairy Tail look weak while I had to avenge her loss. Frankly, I'd rather be on a team with Minerva than that garbage who calls herself the Heartfilia heiress."

Lisanna told Erza in a disgusted manner, really looking displeased as she walked towards the bedroom door, "Well, I would be feeling sorry for anyone who teams up with you later."

As Lisanna proceeded to leave the bedroom, Erza simply scoffed in a surprised tone while thinking that the white-haired girl was too biased to see this conflict from her perspective. Erza didn't like to fail on jobs, even though she did play a role in Team Natsu failing to beat that duo in the Kazehana Woods, and she hated how Lucy seemed to be getting sympathy from people. Erza felt like Lucy needed to learn her place in this guild, but she hoped that Lucy would get beaten down on a job or actually fail for her to be laughed at later.

Erza ignored the breakfast that was on the table, and she looked at some suits of armor that were on the other side of the room while they stood next to some elemental swords that she wasn't using. Erza started to arrogantly smirk at the idea of taking an S-Class job after midnight, since that would probably show everyone how she was superior to Lucy, and some S-Class jobs seemed easy for the scarlet-haired woman to complete on her own. As Erza went into her bathroom to take a hot shower while starting to giggle with overconfidence, she wondered if the rain was making everyone else have a miserable day.

* * *

**One hour later, at the Fairy Tail guild...**

Juvia continued to stand outside the Fairy Tail guild, and she had a nice smile on her face while she enjoyed the sight of rain coming down on Magnolia. The Rain Woman wondered how Lucy and Cana were doing, as she really hoped that they managed to talk things out, and Juvia imagined Lucy comically hugging Cana after hearing her confess those intimate feelings of love. Juvia also hoped that Lucy helped Cana get out of those wet clothes, since it would be bad for Cana to catch a cold, and Juvia wondered if Lucy's clothes were soaked.

Juvia kept looking out towards the dirt path, and her blue eyes became filled with some amazement from seeing Mira come back with what appeared to be a Video Lacrima Crystal in her left hand. Mira had pulled that out of the left pocket of her black maid dress, and she squatted down to where she could view everything from the bottom half of Lucy's window. Mirajane was glad to record the proof that Cana went to see Lucy, and she held her black umbrella in her right hand as she proceeded to walk up the steps of the grey staircase.

"You don't need to be a lookout anymore, Juvia. Cana's romance with Lucy is blooming like roses, and she managed to confess her feelings." Mira happily explained to Juvia with a sweet smile on her face while walking up the stairs.

That caused Juvia to ask her in a surprised manner while her cheeks started to blush pink, "Mira, you watched Cana tell Lucy that she loves her?"

Mira responded nicely, giggling cutely as she quickly got up to the wooden floor that was in front of the entrance doors, "That's not all I managed to see, Juvia. You should watch it with me, and I'd hate to have this footage all to myself."

When Mira pushed opened Fairy Tail's entrance doors, she noticed that Levy was working behind the bar while Gajeel slept at a table with his head down. Gray sat down on a bar stool while eating a brown chocolate fudge cake that was on a white plate, and he had unconsciously stripped off his white T-shirt and blac pants to only be wearing his dark blue boxers. Mira didn't mind that Levy took over her shift at the bar, since there were hardly any people around right now, and she walked towards the bar while making sure to go around the counter.

After Mira and Juvia got behind the counter, Mira gave Juvia another nice smile while opening the door to the storeroom. There were only cakes covered by glass lids in this section of the storeroom, and they were cakes in different flavors while they were placed on top of cakes that were in brown rectangular boxes. Gray's Ice-Make Magic was used on this room every morning for the purpose of keeping it cold, and Juvia wondered if Mirenu would be interested in possibly teaching her some spells that focused around Ice Magic.

Mirajane closed the door, and she took some steps towards some boxes that were against the grey wall. Juvia moved next to her, and Mira let her umbrella fall on to the grey floor. Juvia watched Mira tap the Video Lacrima Crystal again with her left hand, and that caused a rectangular Lacrima Vision Screen to appear in midair while it was in front of them. Mira kept the volume low for only herself and Juvia to hear the recording, and she smiled while letting the footage start to play from the very beginning. Since she had officially recorded the footage, Mira was glad that the video didn't weirdly feature her walking away from the window.

Juvia got to see Lucy gently undo the buttons on the front of Cana's white shirt that had long sleeves, making it easier for her to take it off, and Juvia watched Lucy smile in a loving manner from how Cana unbuttoned her brown capri pants that were drenched from the rain. Juvia's cheeks blushed pink from seeing Cana pull down her zipper, letting the pants slide down her tan legs, and Mira's cheeks also blushed light pink from seeing Cana get her feet out of her sandals. Juvia liked seeing Cana in a lacy black bra and lacy black panties, and Juvia blushed more when Cana's right hand unzipped the back of Lucy's white stellar costume. Lucy untied the blue ribbons around her sleeves for them to fall off, and Cana helped her get out of her white boots that were wet. Cana tossed the boots near her wet clothes, and then she used her hands to pull down the front of Lucy's white skirt. Lucy got her legs out of the skirt with ease, and she pulled her white top over head to now be in lacy yellow lingerie. Her nipples felt erect while she exhaled a soft breath against Cana's lips, and both of the women were blushing.

"Lucy, it's a pretty cold day. Maybe we should heat it up. By the way, that scent smells so good. It's almost seducing me." Cana told her friend while blushing hot pink, stroking her arms with her hands.

Lucy responded in a soft whisper while blushing, placing Cana's left hand on her right breast, "That aroma is from the roses I bought earlier, Cana. They smell so sweet, but I'm definitely seduced by you. In fact, let my body feel your blissful touch."

Juvia told Mirajane in a kind tone of voice as they continued to blush at the video, smiling happily, "Juvia likes seeing this sexual side of Lucy, especially with how she and Cana feel good with just stripping off everything."

Cana decided to carry Lucy to her bedroom in a bridal-style manner, going through the doorway to strongly smell the roses, and she giggled from how Lucy raised her right hand to grope her right breast. Cana elicited a soft moan while feeling her nipple start to harden, and she paid Lucy back for that by giving her a loving kiss on the cheek. Cana continued walking to Lucy's bed while feeling the Celestial Spirit Wizard rub the front of her black panties with her right hand. Lucy would let Cana dominate her, but she wanted to at least get her aroused.

When they got to the bed, Cana set Lucy down and watched her throw the pink comforter down on the floor. That prompted Cana to get on top of Lucy while letting her legs rest on hers, and she blushed more while giving her friend a lovely kiss on the lips. Lucy closed her eyes while feeling Cana kiss her, and she let her body sink into the bed while Cana's hands started to stroke her legs. Lucy returned the kiss with some softness, moving her hands all the way down to Cana's big booty, and she lowered Cana's beautiful black panties. Cana responded to that by letting the fingers of her right hand caress the toes of Lucy's right foot, and they were both wanting to passionately heat things up.

As Mira and Juvia watched Lucy and Cana remove their last pieces of clothing during the video while starting to have some wonderful sex, Juvia started to think about how she wished to have this level of intimacy with Mirenu. Even though the mistress of Mizu Galleon seemed to like teasing Juvia and being risque with her while showing dominance, Juvia never actually saw her strip down to lingerie while they were both sober without tea or alcohol to make them drunk. Juvia liked the idea of having sexual fun with Mirenu, but she couldn't just ask her for sex or to be her girlfriend.

Juvia recalled how she told Lucy that it would be good to make Cana feel comfortable before asking about the kiss, so maybe that strategy would help Juvia with really expressing her feelings for Mirenu. They may have been a guild mistress and an assistant, but Juvia blushed while feeling like there could be something more to really occur between them. Juvia thought about how her feelings for Mirenu were like that tides touching the shore, as they may seem shallow to come from flirting and dancing, but the waters of Juvia's love for Mirenu were deep to where even a dance could deep while Juvia wanted to hold the hands of her mistress.

* * *

**How was Chapter 7? Did you like it? Juvia helped Lucy have an idea for making Cana feel comfortable enough to talk about the kiss, and Juvia also helped Mira with making Cana confess her feelings to Lucy. Mirenu may not have been physically close to Juvia in this chapter, but they will certainly have closeness in the next one. Anyway, will Juvia be able to make Mirenu very happy? What does Gray tell Juvia? Will the newest task have tense surprises? What happens when Mirenu goes to the beach to relax? Standby for the update! **

**Now, to the reviews!**

**spanky1988ajw: The wait is over, my friend! **

**Guest: Gray definitely needs to stop having feelings for Lucy, especially since she is a lesbian and happy to be in love with Cana.**

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Blue Feelings, Bridges of Tension, & Beach Relaxation**

* * *

The rain from yesterday had stopped around sunset for the current day to be sunnier, and Juvia ran to the guild with a joyful smile on her face while being glad that the town of Magnolia seemed warmer now to match how she felt warmth in her heart from thinking about the fact that Mirenu was going to get another nice surprise. Juvia thought that it would be good to make her mistress feel quite comfortable, as that would really help the Rain Woman with asking her new guild master about having a lovely picnic on the beach today, and Juvia felt like Mirenu really deserved it.

Juvia may have only seen Mirenu through the Lacrima Communications Crystal while she fought against some high-level bandits in ancient ruins, but hearing the explosive power of her moves caused Juvia to feel like her mistress worked quite hard. Juvia wished that she could've seen the fight, as well as Mirenu's S-Class task, but she assumed that the ruins were hiding valuable treasures. Juvia would ask her about the job later, but she kept running towards the Fairy Tail guild because of how Mirenu probably sent her newest flyer there for it to be posted on the request board.

She remained focused while wanting to do really well on her next job, and Juvia's task that occurred yesterday around sunset merely required her to purchase an expensive bowl of miso ramen for Mirenu. The bowl of miso ramen was larger than last time, but Juvia used her Water Magic to make the broth in the light blue bowl not be scalding hot for the sultry woman's tongue. Gray accompanied her on that job, since he had nothing better to do, and he got to see Mirenu give Juvia a brown bag of fifty-thousand jewels for that task. Mirenu gave Juvia a sweet kiss on the lips while smiling, too.

Juvia felt her cheeks blush pink as she wondered if Mirenu perceived her as a nice pet who was showing that she earned another nice kiss, and she wouldn't deny liking the way Mirenu kissed her lips with such softness. Juvia was glad to return her kiss, and she continued to blush while running past the bakery in Magnolia Town to see the dirt path leading to the guild. As Juvia continued to run, she suddenly stopped because of how the Communications Lacrima Crystal in the right pocket of her dark blue skirt began to ring. Juvia took it out, and she tapped it with the index finger of her right hand to answer the call.

"Hello, Juvia. It's your favorite mistress, and I have another nice job for you." Mirenu explained to Juvia with a nice smile on her face, before giving her a confident grin.

Juvia replied kindly to her mistress as she smiled back, still blushing, "Juvia is about to see the flyer, Mistress Mirenu. She shall be on her way to see you soon, so expect Juvia to keep doing well."

Mirenu told Juvia with a calm facial expression, as her eyes showed slight concern, "I certainly hope you'll keep being a great assistant, my dear Juvia."

As Mirenu chose to end the call, Juvia put the blue orb back in her skirt's pocket and she ran all the way to the grey staircase. She wondered if Gray would want to accompany her again on this mission, and that prompted her to go up the stairs at a fast pace. Juvia wore some blue high-heeled shoes, along with a light blue shirt that showed off some of her cleavage, and Juvia's hair was down while she impulsively put on Mirenu's ring while getting ready earlier in the morning. The piece of jewelry was appropriately on the ring finger of her right hand, and Juvia quickly reached Fairy Tail's entrance doors.

She opened them to see that there were many mages in the guild today, with the exception of Erza because of how she left at dawn to handle an S-Class mission, and Juvia went straight over to the guild's request board while hoping that Mirenu wouldn't make this next job be dangerous. Juvia walked past some tables to see the board's jobs, and she saw Mirenu's signature on a royal purple flyer. Juvia removed the blue pin that tacked it to the board while smiling, but seeing her latest job made Juvia start to gasp in a shocked manner before slightly frowning.

Mirenu wanted the Rain Woman to retrieve a ring that was on the border bridge that separated Suikane Town from Ziyuàn Town, and the ring was accidentally dropped by a female wizard from Mizu Galleon who ran through the marshlands to be far away from the unsettling town. Mirenu told Juvia in the job description about how the mages patrolling the border near Lavender Curse's guild weren't allowed to cross the bridge, but the worst scenario would be if someone kicked that ring even an inch into the marshlands. Therefore, Juvia really needed to get it quickly.

She turned to her left to see that Gray sat down at a table with Natsu while he wore a yellow plaid shirt with black pants to match, and the two males were surprisingly not fighting while Natsu tried his best to keep the conversation's topics away from being about Lucy or Cana. He actually smiled from seeing them enter a perfume shop last night while Happy helped him advertise the nice scents, and the fire dragon slayer was quite surprised to see them together. Natsu seemed a little surprised from how Juvia walked over the table, but her frown turning into a casual smile made him wonder if Juvia was trying to earn Gray's love again.

"Gray-sama, would you like to come on a job with Juvia and assist her with setting up a romantic-" Juvia asked Gray nicely, before he decided to interrupt her.

Gray responded with a look of refusal on his face, "No, Juvia. I understand that your new attraction to Mirenu is getting tough to juggle with your attraction towards me, but I'm not interested in someone who will flip back and forth between liking me and her new mistress. Besides, you're just not a turn-on at all."

"Mistress?! You mean, like women who own other women and pay them money?!" Natsu and Happy asked simultaneously while they comically looked shocked that Juvia liked having a mistress.

Juvia replied with a frown on her face, starting to look sad while she held Mirenu's flyer near her heart, "Gray-sama... you didn't have to go that far. Juvia can get this ring on her own, anyway."

Juvia wasted no time with walking away from the table, and she headed straight to the bar for Mira to stamp this request. Juvia glanced at the right side of the guild to see Lucy and Cana sitting down at a table while they seemed to be wearing strapless dresses from a late night out, and the sight of the two girls drinking alcohol caused Juvia's cheeks to blush light pink while she was glad that Gray's little crush on Lucy could run into an iron wall that would stop him from pursuing her. Juvia placed the flyer down on the counter, and Mira's blue eyes caught sight of it for her to use the brown stamper.

Right after Mira stamped the flyer, Juvia grabbed it with her right hand and unintentionally grabbed the blue bottle of booze with her left hand. Juvia hastily walked past Gray's table while resisting the urge to say anything to him or Natsu, and the ice-creating mage felt like he needed to assume Juvia would hit on him again. He never felt attracted to her, especially after she showed a move named after him in the Naval Battle, and Gray thought Juvia was just bringing him along on missions as a way of holding on to her feelings for him. Gray thought nothing romantic from seeing Lucy at a table with Cana, but any lovers she had would make him let go of that crush. He simply gave Juvia a slightly sorry look while believing that she needed to do the same thing.

* * *

**Three hours later, in Suikane Town...**

After Juvia got off of the train in Suikane Town, she went down the main street with the intent of heading straight to the bridge. It would've been nice for her to get some rice balls in some black rectangular boxes, but Juvia's plan to comfort Mirenu would have to wait. She frowned while not liking how Gray basically claimed that she wasn't attractive, and hearing that from him really made Juvia's feelings be hurt. She did not plan to forgive him now, and Juvia felt like Gray would have to give her an extremely good apology.

She quickly reached the end of the main street, before running down the right path at high speeds, and Juvia even went past the Mizu Galleon guild while feeling like she could inform Mirenu of her arrival later. Juvia really wanted to get this job done, and getting it done would also let her just show off her beauty to Mirenu. Juvia also realized that she would need other foods besides rice balls, and she shifted her attention to the road that was going past the hot springs. Juvia wondered how smoothly this mission would go while she narrowed her blue eyes, and she probably needed more time to cool down.

As Juvia slightly went past the hot springs, she could see the large border bridge up ahead while someone seemed to be on the other side of it. The Rain Woman didn't want to run into another greedy thief who was looking for jewelry, and she went down the road past the hot springs. The border bridge itself was grey and metal, being large while a canyon with flowing water was below it, and the mages who used Water Magic in Mirenu's guild purified that water to not let the wizards in Lavender Curse taint it with their own spells.

Juvia walked up the two thin steps to officially be on the large bridge, and she casually walked across the bridge while her facial expression became calmer. Juvia proceeded to lean forward as she searched for the ring, really hoping that there weren't any people to throw the ring down into the canyon that was below, and she kept taking more steps forward while being focused on the mission. Juvia cutely imitated Mirenu's nice giggle as she moved from the left and right sides of the bridge, not wanting to be careless, and she soon spotted the ring resting on the bridge while it was near the other end. Juvia hastily went up to the ring, gasping in amazement while smiling happily from finding it, and she wasted no time picking it up with her right hand. As she was about to turn around, though, the person in front of her grabbed Juvia by her left arm.

"Whoa, what the heck do you think you're doing? How come we've never seen you before?" The female asked Juvia in a stern tone, seeming annoyed that someone new tried crossing the bridge so casually.

Juvia explained in a calm tone while facing the other girl, looking somewhat stern, "Juvia is here to get this ring for one of Mirenu-sama's other mages, and Juvia is the new assistant of Mirenu."

The purple-haired girl simply told her with disgust in her voice, "Don't come back on to this bridge, newbie, or you'll regret it. I'm Vivian Doheui, and guarding the border to the Poison Woods is my job. Unless you have business in there or in Ziyuàn Town, you'll be wise to get your fucking ass back to Suikane Town."

Juvia took some steps back to look at this girl who had long purple hair that fell to her hips, and shorter layers of purple hair were around her face while she also had a fringe above her violet eyes. Vivian had fair skin, and she wore a lavender bodysuit with black leggings to match. She also wore violet knee-high boots with dark green cuffs above them, and Vivian also wore some earrings that were amethyst purple while they were shaped like toxic clouds. Juvia glared at Vivian, with the latter glaring right back at her, and the two women wouldn't mind turning this into a staring contest.

As much as Juvia preferred the idea of just walking away from a foul-mouthed female wizard who came from a mucky area, she felt some anxiety about doing that because of the possibility that Vivian could just attack her in a sneaky way while she tried to get back to Suikane Town. Juvia would surely retaliate, and she gulped softly while hoping that she would never have to actually cross the bridge to be in the marshlands. Juvia pulled out the royal purple flyer that was neatly folded from the left pocket of her skirt, and she decided that showing it to Vivian would prove that her words were true.

Even though Vivian took a few steps forward while narrowing her eyes at the flyer with Mirenu's authentic signature, she gave Juvia a harsh glare before scoffing at how someone new decided to get on her nerves. Juvia continued to take steps back while feeling good about how she was actually going towards Suikane Town, and she put the flyer back in her skirt's pocket before focusing her magical power into her left hand. Even though Juvia wanted to be off of this bridge, she could not shake the uneasy feeling that Vivian gave her.

Juvia used her Water Magic to make water rise up from the canyon's river, before manipulating the water to form a large blue bubble, and the Rain Woman stretched her left hand forward to make the bubble go straight ahead at high speeds! That prompted Vivian to conjure up six purple flames in her right hand, smirking evilly as she was ready to burn Juvia with some explosive flames, but Juvia moved her left hand to the right for the bubble to curve around Vivian. It ended up hitting a tree, which caused a light blue blast of energy to occur while Juvia also ended up experiencing the toxic odor of the marshlands, and Vivian ignored someone coming out from behind a tree that still stood while she had a frustrated facial expression from Juvia seeming to retaliate against her words.

"Is damaging a tree on our side of the border your way of trying to pick a fight, you damn newbie? Are you ready for me to personally take you on in a guild war, or are you gonna back out like a wuss who has some smarts left in that brain?" Vivian asked Juvia in an offended tone, before groaning in frustration about how her morning was ruined.

"Vivian, that won't be necessary. Don't waste Lavender Curse's energy on trash that I managed to beat, especially when she's garbage that probably felt jealous of her rival getting attention after I beat her to a bloody pulp." Another female said in a condescending tone while stepping out of the shadows of the trees, before her lips formed an evil smirk.

Juvia responded with a stunned facial expression, seeing that four amethyst purple clouds in a rhombus formation were now the insignia on this woman's left waist, "You're...!"

Juvia got to see Minerva Orlando, the older woman having her black hair styled into two bun-shaped loops that were on both sides of her head, and Minerva was wearing a violet dress that revealed most of her cleavage while it also revealed both sides of her torso. The dress also revealed her left leg while black laces secured Minerva's dress in correspondence to her hips, and thick black fur lined her cleavage. She wore some orchid purple shoes that looked just as elegant as her regal and dark appearance, but Juvia felt her cheeks slightly blush pink as she was shocked.

Minerva took a few steps towards Juvia while rudely asking if she was kicked out of Fairy Tail for being an obsessive dimwit, and Juvia continued to step back as quickly as possible. Minerva's eyes were filled with some resentment as she sternly told Juvia that Fairy Tail must love having the winner's trophy from the Grand Magic Games, and she sadly couldn't experience that same joy. Juvia believed that she would be right to openly put that blame on Erza, and she soon felt the small steps that led to the bridge. Juvia got off of the bridge while frowning at Minerva and Vivian, and she merely informed Minerva that she now worked for Mirenu as her faithful assistant. Minerva gave Juvia a mean smirk as she asked if Juvia gave up her soul to be a woman's lapdog, but Juvia ignored her while hastily walking away from the bridge and having enough frustrations for this one job.

* * *

**30 minutes later, in the Mizu Galleon guild...**

Juvia sat down at a light blue table that was near the left side of the guild's counter, and she looked down at the ring that was still in her right hand. She hadn't just asked random people about who the ring rightfully belonged to, since they could try to claim it for themselves, and Juvia had her back towards the counter while she proceeded to glance up at some of the other wizards who were in the guildhall of Mizu Galleon. There were some males in the guild, and there were some females who dressed in a sultry manner because of they thought Mirenu's way of dressing was appropriate.

When Juvia came into the guild, some of the females did smirk at her in cocky ways while thinking that they could easily get a date with her. After simply saying that she worked for Mirenu as her new right-hand woman, the other girls were hasty with giving her respectful smiles. They didn't want Juvia to possibly annihilate them with large drills of water, since Mirenu actually did that to some rogue mages who tried to steal S-Class jobs without actually earning that title, and the women in the guild wondered if Juvia was as fierce as Mirenu. Juvia's blue eyes shifted down to the purple ring, seeing four amethyst purple orbs on it while they formed a square, and the seat across from her was soon taken by a sexy person.

"Well, Juvia, you managed to obtain the Darkness Ring. Nicely done, cutie." Mirenu told her in a proud tone while smiling at her, before putting her right palm against her lips to blow a kiss.

Juvia replied with a soft smile on her face while her cheeks blushed cherry pink, "Thank you, Mistress Mirenu. Although, Juvia did have some tension with the dark mages on the border bridge."

Mirenu responded kindly, as she started to smile in a happy manner, "If they ever try to attack you, then just tell me. I'll be glad to make those mages return to Lavender Curse in tears for you. Speaking of returning things, you should return that ring to its owner. Anyway, I'm heading to the nearest beach for some warm sunlight, and maybe I'll get tanned."

As Mirenu got up from the table to walk out of the guildhall, Juvia watched her large rump move in a sexy manner while her ass was covered by a bikini bottom that was in a light blue color. Mirenu's bikini top was also light blue while the laces of her outfit were nicely tied, and she ran the fingers of her right hand through her hair while opening one of the guild's entrance doors with her left hand. Juvia continued blushing while wishing that she had perfected the spell of Water Magic that would shrink her down into a simple drop of sweat, and she would've just latched on to the area above Mirenu's rear.

Juvia sighed happily about her fantasy of being on a beach with Mirenu, but she soon snapped out of it to finish her mission. Returning the ring would be an interesting task, since the owner may not have been in the guildhall right now, and Juvia's smile started to change into a calm expression while she looked around the guildhall. There was a girl with fair skin and cherry red hair that fell to her hips, and she wore an orange blouse with blue jeans while painting her nails with some red nail polish. Juvia thought that she owned the ring, but she still frowned while seeing that girl's green eyes twinkle with happiness from how her nails looked nice.

Juvia spent at least two more minutes looking around in the guildhall, and she let her ears be alert to any conversations about rings. Juvia hoped to easily find the owner, since that would allow her to be rewarded with more cash, but it seemed like her job would be more difficult than she anticipated it to be. The Rain Woman narrowed her eyes while realizing that Mirenu would not stay at the beach forever, and she got up from her seat while deciding to just buy food at some restaurants for her idea of making Mirenu be very relaxed.

Juvia also hoped that Mirenu would enjoy her little surprise, as Juvia really wanted to show her that they were two beauties who had beautiful blue hair, and she got up from her seat while having her right palm opened. She walked towards the entrance doors at a slow pace while glancing down at the ring, wondering if its owner would suddenly run into her at one of the restaurants, and Juvia walked past some tables while keeping herself from tripping over anyone's feet. As Juvia continued to walk past some tables, she saw a purple-haired mage quickly rise up from her chair with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, wow! It's my ring! Thank you so much for finding it, Mistress Juvia!" Minako told her in a delighted tone while looking very pleased, before taking the ring with the thumb and index fingers of her left hand.

Juvia responded with a nice smile on her face, before recognizing her, "You're welcome! Wait, you are the club promoter who Juvia saw the other day."

Minako replied cheerfully as she smiled back, appropriately putting the jewelry on the ring finger of her left hand, "That's one of my jobs, Mistress Juvia. I'm Minako Doheui, and I like to promote the club during the day. At least I get paid more than my older sister who is probably guarding the dumb bridge today, and I even helped Mistress Mirenu have Cerulean Beach as her private place."

Juvia's right eye comically twitched from hearing that Minako's sister was the foul-mouthed person who she dealt with earlier, and Minako actually dropped that ring on her way back from handling an S-Class job in Ziyuàn Town. She was sadly unlucky that the border guard who was closest to the bridge on that day wasn't Vivian, and Minako actually dropped her ring in a panic while running from purple fireballs that nearly struck her. Minako was lucky that her ring was on the bridge, since border guards couldn't just take any items that weren't officially on their side.

Minako wore a green T-shirt with her favorite black miniskirt, and her dress shoes were brown while her purple hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back. Juvia felt glad about the idea of taking more time to chat with Minako, but she couldn't stick around because of her own goals. Besides, Juvia wanted to experience something great on this day that could really make her heart beat with warmth. Juvia's mind quickly shifted to Gray's actions earlier, causing her to let out soft breaths while she narrowed her eyes, and she started to imagine him being seduced by Minerva.

Juvia could picture Gray being shirtless while Minerva was in her elegant purple dress, and the thought of him having joy in his dark blue eyes made Juvia clench her fists tightly. Juvia continued to envision Gray in a light blue void with Minerva, his eyes comically twinkling while saying that he'd enjoy being with her instead of seeing Juvia be at the beach with Mirenu, and fantasizing about Minerva smirking and giggling made Juvia feel like she reached her boiling point with keeping in frustrations about people who seemed rude to her because of her sexuality.

Minako and the other females watched Juvia aggressively take off her light blue shirt, before she also took off her dark blue skirt in a frustrated manner, but Juvia wasn't done. Minako had a yellow barrette on the table for the purpose of tying back her hair when it came time to look cuter, but she watched Juvia grab that barrette and tie her hair back in an upward ponytail. Juvia leaned forward to get a good amount of jewels out of her skirt's left pocket, and other girls liked the sight of her large breasts. Juvia proceeded to walk out of Mizu Galleon while wearing a dark green bikini that had light green laces that were tied, and Juvia's breasts bounced as she walked like a model on the runway. Juvia bent over for a moment as her thoughts shifted to Mirenu, and she moved some little rocks out of her path while not realizing that the sight of her curvy booty caused Minako and the other mages to blush very pink. Now that Juvia had even more motivation to talk with Mirenu, she'd carry out her plan.

* * *

**50 minutes later, at Cerulean Beach...**

Mirenu relaxed on the golden sand of the beach that was quite hot while she laid down on her stomach, and she liked how the warm sunlight shined down on her body. Mirenu felt like she needed this relaxation after every S-Class mission, and being in the hot springs too much would get quite boring. She wanted the steamy waters of her hot spring to keep being enjoyable, and the beach was a pretty nice alternative. Cerulean Beach was located near Suikane Town, being on a sandy route that led out of the town's western area, and some mages went through here when they didn't want to take the border bridge or the train for jobs that were in nearby areas.

The water gently touched the shore while Mirenu enjoyed a sea breeze blowing past her for a moment, and the mistress of Mizu Galleon wished that she had brought along some rice balls to eat. Mirenu turned over on to her back while feeling her stomach start to growl, which caused her to look somewhat annoyed, and a green-haired vendor who looked similar to Gray chose to leave the area after thirty minutes. Mirenu started to regret her decision of not buying any rice balls from him, but not bringing any cash with her made that choice not matter.

Her hands were on her heart while thinking about how Juvia was so proficient in her duties, always striving for success on every task, and Mirenu started to have delight in her dark blue eyes from how Juvia was the first assistant who didn't walk out on her. The others had been too perverted, or they felt like her tasks were just too crazy. Juvia's sweet and interesting personality caused Mirenu's lips to form a nice smile, but her sexy body also sealed the deal for Mirenu to love having her around. She thought about what to make Juvia do next while choosing to sit up, but Mirenu turned her head to the left and got to see a sight that made her cheeks really blush.

Juvia ran towards her while her cheeks kept blushing pink, sweat going down from her face to her cleavage while bags of food were in her hands, and Juvia's breasts bounced from behind their constraints. She felt glad that one of the wizards directed her to Cerulean Beach, and Juvia was ready to really make Mirenu feel comfortable. Mirenu's cheeks blushed pink while she placed her right hand near the front of her bikini bottom, and she let her left hand rub her left leg in a slow manner. She really liked Juvia's appearance earlier, but now the temperature seemed to heighten with hotness around her.

"Mistress Mirenu, Juvia officially finished her task and she is here to sunbathe with you!" Juvia told Mirenu with a confident smile on her face, running up to her as she kicked up some dust on the sand.

Mirenu responded in a calm manner, before laying on her stomach again, "Well, I'm glad that you're here to make me not be lonely anymore. Also, Juvia, let's see what's in your bags."

Juvia told her mistress with an obedient facial expression, dropping the bags on the sand, "Yes, Mistress Mirenu. Juvia has brought food for you."

Mirenu watched Juvia squat down to be next to her while she looked through the white bags, and Juvia pulled out a rectangular black box from one of the bags. She opened it up to let Mirenu see that there were twenty white rice balls inside, seeming delicious while they were covered in salt, and Juvia pulled out another box that was filled with chicken kebabs on brown sticks. Another box had grilled squids on sticks, and there was even strips of barbecued meat in a dark blue box. Juvia had purchased a triangle-shaped green box, too, and it only had chocolate cupcakes in it. Juvia didn't bring enough cash for the ramen, however, and she hoped that her large amount of food was sufficient for Mirenu.

Juvia also pulled out a blue bottle of alcohol from the white bag that was closest to her, along with a pink bottle of sunscreen, and she hoped to make her mistress have a relaxing day at the beach. Juvia proceeded to open the bottle of sunscreen by taking the pink cap off of it, and she poured some of the sunscreen on Mirenu's back. Juvia rubbed Mirenu's back with her left hand, letting the cold liquid be spread to every part of her back, and Juvia blushed while her hand accidentally brushed against the rear of her mistress.

As Juvia seemed flustered, Mirenu giggled while continuing to blush. She pulled down her bikini bottom with her right hand, allowing Juvia to really see her large ass, and Mirenu sighed in pleasure from how Juvia rubbed sunscreen into it. Juvia simply let out a loving squeak from her lips while her head was so close to Mirenu's ass, and her face was filled with a pink blush. Juvia exhaled some soft breaths against it, before gently resting her head on Mirenu's butt, and the sultry mistress gasped in pleasure from how Juvia's left hand started to caress her ass cheeks.

Juvia began to caress Mirenu's back with her right hand, rubbing so delicately while soothing the muscles of her mistress, and Mirenu undid the laces of her bikini top for her large boobs to be released from the shield that was underneath them. Mirenu chose to sit up while grabbing one of the rice balls with her left hand, and her back was turned to Juvia while she took a nice bite of the rice ball. As she enjoyed eating some lunch and cutely giggled, Juvia managed to smile in bliss while being flustered. Now that Mirenu was stripped of any discomfort, Juvia thought that this was a perfect situation.

"Mirenu-sama, Juvia... Juvia wants to tell you that she loves it when you're romantic with her. Juvia is in love with her mistress, and she is glad that you are not like Gray-sama. He upset Juvia today, only because she loves you." Juvia explained to Mirenu while continuing to be flustered, before letting the fingers of her left hand crawl up Mirenu's left arm for two seconds.

Mirenu replied to Juvia while turning around, blushing as she seemed to smile and slightly spread her legs, "Juvia, you're really in love with me. I've been thinking about you, too, and having you around has made life better for me. I think you're sweet, cute, and as sexy and loving as me. If Gray doesn't like that you love having a woman cover you in her love, then it's a sign that you should come to me."

Juvia responded nicely, blushing more and sweating as she looked directly into Mirenu's eyes, "Mirenu-sama, this is love. Juvia would love to be in bed with you, even if we sleep in the sand. Also, Juvia feels like she really wants to..."

Mirenu watched Juvia bite down on her lower lip, before exhaling a hot breath at how this situation gave her pleasure, and Juvia closed her eyes as she decided that the comfort needed to ignite bliss with both of them. Juvia pressed her lips against Mirenu's own lips in a soft manner, before feeling her body get hot like boiling water, and Mirenu nearly dropped her rice ball while kissing back. She attempted to shift her weight towards Juvia, allowing their breasts to touch, and Mirenu used her right hand to undo the laces of Juvia's bikini top.

Mirenu kissed Juvia with more dominance, letting her tongue pin down the younger woman's tongue five times while they kissed, and both of the woman began to moan joyfully. Juvia loved the feeling of her breasts slowly coming out of their constraints, and she stayed on her knees as she pushed herself on to Mirenu. The Rain Woman broke the kiss while her green bikini top fell on to Mirenu's boobs, and Juvia's feelings of love prompted her to undo the laces of her bikini bottom. As she watched it fall on to Mirenu's vagina while the mistress got her own legs out of the light blue bikini bottom, another sea breeze blew past Juvia's nipples to make them feel hard for the intimacy.

* * *

**(Note: This part contains lemon.)**

Mirenu put her mouth up to Juvia's left nipple, and she proceeded to suck on it in a sultry manner while being somewhat gentle. Mirenu loved the nice taste of Juvia's nipple, and Juvia closed her eyes before a soft moan escaped her lips. Mirenu started to suck Juvia's nipple at a faster pace, before pinching her right nipple with her right hand, and Juvia elicited more moans of pleasure while her left hand accidentally knocked over the pink bottle of sunscreen. Juvia put her hand into the pink substance, before rubbing Mirenu's chest, and both women continued to blush light pink.

Juvia made her right hand caress Mirenu's right leg, liking how she could feel her muscles, and Mirenu bit down on her lower lip from feeling Juvia move her hand to where it was resting against her pussy. Juvia pushed the index and middle fingers of her hand into Mirenu's vagina, causing her mistress to take her mouth off of Juvia's nipple, and Mirenu's eyes widened with bliss from how Juvia roughly pushed her fingers inside. Juvia made sure to not hurt Mirenu, as she viewed her master's body to be delicate and beautiful, and her fingers became covered in warmth.

Juvia began to pump her fingers in and out of Mirenu's pussy at a slow pace, before moving her fingers around to feel all of her juices, and Mirenu let out soft moans of pleasure while trying to move her legs around. She began to sweat from how Juvia produced hot water on her fingers, really getting her pussy warm, and Mirenu's cheeks blushed as she let Juvia push past some walls. Juvia continued to rub Mirenu's chest with her left hand, and she made that hand go around to her back before playfully making it be under Mirenu's ass.

Juvia blushed while smiling at Mirenu, before coming down on her again to give her a little kiss that was soft, and Mirenu felt Juvia's fingers start to slam against the walls of her pussy. Juvia's fingers even pressed down on the floor of it, causing Mirenu to wrap her legs around Juvia's back, and she opened her eyes while feeling Juvia be a little more gentle. Mirenu watched Juvia slip her fingers out of her pussy, before sucking on them to lick up the juices, and Mirenu started to smile in a sultry way while her legs started to rest on the hot sand.

"Ahhhhhh... That felt relaxing, Juvia." Mirenu moaned cutely while looking up at her, before speaking in a nice whisper.

"Juvia, you love me that much to where you started this sex with pleasuring my pussy? Make me feel good by having a drink, cutie." Mirenu asked Juvia with a pleasured facial expression, before giving her a command in a sweet manner.

That prompted Juvia to reply with a loving smile on her face, blushing as she moved her left hand around and up to touch Mirenu's left breast, "Yes, my mistress. Juvia really loves you."

Juvia got off of Mirenu, and she got on all fours like a cute kitten before looking straight at Mirenu's warm vagina. Mirenu spread her legs wider for Juvia to look at the light blue field of hair surrounding her sacred area, and Juvia's cheeks blushed hot pink while she licked Mirenu's warm pussy. Juvia made her tongue lick the entrance to Mirenu's pussy in a slow manner, before letting her tongue go inside to be quite wet, and Mirenu sat up while tilting her head back. She resisted the urge to moan while Juvia's left hand slid down her body to touch the sand, and Mirenu made the fingers of her right hand caress Juvia's lovely hair.

As Juvia started to lick faster and wrap her arms around Mirenu's hips, her beautiful mistress started to smirk in a very delighted manner as she became aroused from the pleasure. Every nice lick that Juvia gave to her pussy felt good, especially since she began moving her tongue left and right while going back and forth, and Mirenu sighed in pleasure as she wiggled her toes. As Juvia tried pushing through a wall, though, Mirenu groaned while wanting her pussy to clamp down on Juvia's tongue. Juvia removed her tongue from there while getting on her knees to show Mirenu all of the juices that were on her tongue, and Juvia swallowed them before sighing nicely.

She smiled at Mirenu while enjoying their sex, and Mirenu pounced on her like a dominant tiger that licked her lips in a sultry manner. Juvia gasped in a surprised tone from how Mirenu was now on top of her, and Mirenu turned around while putting her ass in Juvia's face. Mirenu moved back a bit for Juvia's nose to only be centimeters away from her butt, and she blushed from how Juvia gave two sweet kisses to her ass cheeks. Mirenu sighed in pleasure while blushing, and she noticed that the two pieces of Juvia's swimsuit were still on the sand.

That caused Mirenu to put the index finger of her left hand into Juvia's pussy, and she was gentle while pushing it in quite deep. Juvia elicited a loving moan as she closed her eyes, blushing from Mirenu's gentle touch, and Mirenu began to pump in and out of her at a fast pace. She cutely smiled at Juvia's pussy while loving how the pleasure made her quite wet, and Mirenu stuck her middle finger into her assistant's warm pussy. She continued to pump hard and fast, every thrust of her fingers being good enough to make Juvia buck her hips, but Mirenu removed her fingers from Juvia's sacred area for a moment to give a warm kiss to her clit.

"Ohhhhhh... Juvia... Juvia feels so good, Mistress Mirenu!" Juvia exclaimed to Mirenu while blushing, giving her a happy look as she smiled.

Mirenu responded as she began to smirk, before putting her mouth on Juvia's pussy, "You got to taste my pussy, so I'll now taste yours while you enjoy my body. Juvia, Gray really missed out on how you're so wet."

Juvia replied in a calm manner, exhaling a breath against Mirenu's ass while her hands rubbed the thighs of her mistress, "Juvia loves how you dominate her, Mistress Mirenu."

Mirenu elicited some moans of ecstasy while feeling Juvia's hands move to her inner thighs, and her cheeks continued to blush as she felt Juvia start to gently lick her right ass cheek with her tongue. Juvia followed that up with giving a sweet kiss to that cheek, which made Mirenu giggle, and Juvia also blushed while liking how Mirenu slightly moved backwards to make her ass be lightly pressed against Juvia's nose. Juvia let out a small gasp of pleasure from how the area around Mirenu's asshole felt smooth to her nose, and she moved her right hand away from Mirenu's right thigh to rest it on the sand. Juvia lifted up her right arm three seconds later, though, and she put the index finger of her right hand into Mirenu's asshole.

Juvia blushed from how her mistress had a warm asshole, her finger enjoying its heat, and Juvia pumped that finger in and out of Mirenu's ass at a slow pace while blissfully smiling. Mirenu closed her eyes while blushing, and she gently moved her body forward in rhythm with Juvia's pumping as she tried to suppress her moans. As Juvia decided to shove her middle finger into Mirenu's asshole to make her pumping have more satisfaction, Mirenu sighed lovingly in pleasure while she continued to be in sync with Juvia's thrusts. Drops of sweat fell from her body while her breasts swayed back and forth, and Mirenu blushed hot pink from how Juvia was giving her some amazing anal sex right now.

Mirenu liked the fact that her asshole was always quite clean, as she didn't want Juvia to encounter any messes that would accidentally not be kept secret, and she let Juvia continue to shove her fingers in and out of her tight asshole. Mirenu elicited a loving moan while smiling, wishing that Juvia could give her a full-body massage later, but she soon smirked while really wanting to have most of the fun. Mirenu proceeded to give a nice kiss to Juvia's clit again, causing the Rain Woman to let out a loud gasp in a pleasured while she pulled her fingers out of Mirenu's ass, and Juvia bucked her hips from feeling Mirenu gently lick her clit three times.

Juvia nearly threw Mirenu off of her while using some strength to move her legs around, and Mirenu proceeded to crawl forward while giggling at her assistant's enjoyment. She sat up straight while allowing her pussy's lips to gently press against the lips of Juvia's vagina, and Mirenu turned around with a sultry facial expression while roughly pressing her pussy down against Juvia's. Both women sweated as they were enjoying their sexual intercourse, and Mirenu rested her body down on Juvia before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Juvia, you must be loving how your mistress is making you wet. I'm quite happy that you've made me be so pleasured, too." Mirenu told her in a calm tone while smiling, blushing pink as they locked eyes.

Juvia replied kindly as her cheeks blushed cherry pink, before letting out a giggle while wanting to be submissive, "Juvia is very glad to please you, Mistress Mirenu. Juvia is... Juvia is flustered by you, but Juvia feels so wet while she loved that kiss enough to have an orgasm with you. Mistress Mirenu, Juvia feels good to be a lesbian now and not chasing Gray-sama."

That prompted Mirenu to tell her with a sultry facial expression, feeling so delighted by how Juvia was so seduced right now, "Have your climax for me, my sweet Juvia. Next time, I'll be sure to kiss you while thrusting hard into your warm pussy."

Juvia lovingly smiled while feeling Mirenu thrust her pussy down on her vagina five times, being quite rough, and that caused Mirenu to smile with delight. Juvia started to clench her teeth while returning that sexual move with three warm thrusts from her own pussy, and Mirenu blushed more while trying to suppress a moan that was close to escaping her lips. As Juvia thrusted her pussy upward, Mirenu rubbed her vagina against Juvia's while they both closed their eyes. The two women were enjoying the pleasure, but they couldn't suppress their feelings forever.

Juvia continued to clench her teeth, but one rough thrust from Mirenu's pussy that lighted touched her clit caused Juvia to buck her hips again while she could only bite her lower lip for three seconds. Juvia ended up releasing her hot juices all over Mirenu, not minding that some of juices fell back down to be on her body, and Juvia loudly moaned the beautiful name of her sexy mistress. Mirenu's body felt immense pleasure from every single thrust, too, and she loudly moaned Juvia's name in a blissful way while enjoying how the sex was so heated.

Mirenu released her juices down on to Juvia while moaning her name, and Mirenu used her tongue to lick up some of the juices that were on her face as she enjoyed that orgasm. Juvia simply closed her eyes while feeling warmth from being covered in the juices of her new guild master, and she let out a happy sigh as she imagined Mirenu's juices drenching every part of her body from head to toe. Mirenu rested her head right below the undersides of Juvia's breasts, and she got to see Juvia weakly move her legs around with her strength that was starting to fade.

Mirenu also felt weak, and she gently made her right hand grope Juvia's left breast while they rested on the hot sand of the beach. Juvia began to shut her eyes while drifting off into a nice slumber, but Mirenu gave her a soft smile from hearing Juvia weakly say that she was now a girlfriend. Mirenu leaned down to gently kiss Juvia's right cheek as she loved the thought of having a girlfriend, and she wouldn't mind being Juvia's partner. Mirenu soon fell asleep while only hearing the water gently crash against the beach, and being near the water made Mirenu happy about how being with Juvia was like taking a cold shower that eventually heated up to make her skin feel wet and kissed all over with affection.

* * *

**How was Chapter 8? Did you like it? Juvia is now officially with Mirenu, and their romance certainly heated up more than last time. Mirenu seems impressed by how Juvia made a great plan to charm her, and she'll probably give her better missions or better rewards. Anyway, what will happen when Juvia goes home to Magnolia? How will Gray react to her new relationship? What job will Mirenu send to Juvia, and will it really surprise Makarov? Standby for the update! **

**Now, to the reviews! **

**Guest: Thank you! Maybe Juvia will take notes from Lucy and Cana about getting steamy. **

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Evening Calmness & Cute Maids**

* * *

Mirenu woke up to the sound of waves gently crashing against the shore while she could feel a gentle sea breeze, and the sun was currently setting to signify that the evening of this day was occurring. Mirenu looked down for a moment to see that she was on top of Juvia, which caused a nice smile to be on her face, and she could recall some nice moments from their steamy lovemaking that happened earlier. Mirenu felt glad to have Juvia as a girlfriend now, especially since she proved to be a wonderful assistant to her in the Mizu Galleon guild, and she wondered when Juvia would wake up.

Mirenu got off of Juvia while liking the sticky feeling of the juices that were still on her body, and she turned around to see her light blue top and light blue bikini bottom were still on the golden sand. It didn't seem like any mages passed through the beach while the girls were asleep, and the bags of food that were part of Juvia's plan had been untouched. Even though Mirenu liked to relax on the beach, the mages in her guild would not take this route to reach other towns because of how they didn't want to disturb Mirenu's relaxation time or in the way of her trying to get tanned.

As the sultry woman walked towards her clothes, she thought about how Juvia was pretty brave to retrieve the Darkness Ring from the bridge while doing it right in front of the border guards. The dark mages were only pleasant towards Mirenu because of the fact that she could easily end their lives if they chose to anger her, and she felt glad that Juvia got the ring back without having to fight the border guards. Some of those people from Lavender Curse would stand in front of their bridge's side to guard the marshlands, but others would be total jerks about it.

Mirenu felt very glad that Juvia finished her job, as well as trying to make a romantic lunch on the beach occur for them, and the woman with light blue hair also enjoyed how Juvia had put that sweet-smelling sunscreen on her body. Mirenu walked back to Juvia's side, before putting on her bikini bottom and her top, and she wondered if Juvia's other clothes were still in the guildhall. If they weren't, then Juvia could borrow one of Mirenu's outfits after waking up. As Mirenu thought about carrying Juvia back to the Mizu Galleon guild, she gasped in a slightly startled manner from how Juvia's left hand grabbed her ankle.

"Even in your dreams, you don't want me to leave your side?" Mirenu asked Juvia in a playful manner while starting to have a soft smile on her face.

Juvia groggily replied as she opened her eyes, starting to wake up, "Mistress Mirenu, good morning. Juvia is happy to be in Fairy Hills with you."

Mirenu informed her in a calm manner while continuing to smile, "Good evening, Juvia. We're still at Cerulean Beach, and you definitely made me feel relaxed."

Juvia made her hands touch her own nipples, before stroking down past her large breasts to feel the stickiness of Mirenu's juices, and her face comically became filled with a light pink blush from how their sex actually occurred in reality. Juvia was probably having a lewd dream about Mirenu being her girlfriend, but being awake caused the Rain Woman to now see that her fantasy had come true. Juvia sighed nicely from how her body felt sticky, and she gently touched her thighs while thinking about how running to the beach probably made her legs be stronger.

Juvia began to stand up while continuing to blush about her fantasy with Mirenu, and the sight of her mistress stroking her left arm with her right hand only made Juvia squeal with pleasure. Juvia tried to calm herself down, though, and she turned her attention to the dark green bikini bottom that was still remaining on the sand with the dark green bikini top. Juvia wondered about how long she and Mirenu had been asleep, and she also hoped that Makarov wouldn't be upset if she came back to the guild at a late hour.

She walked towards her clothes while hoping that no other mages would intrude on her relaxation time with Mirenu, and Juvia looked at the bags of food that still had uneaten items. Mirenu could gladly keep all of that food, since Juvia wanted to eat it with her, and Juvia didn't want her mistress to be very hungry for the rest of the day. As Juvia put on her bikini bottom, she soon blushed with embarrassment from hearing her stomach let out a loud growl. Even though she just woke up, all of that food purchased earlier in the day had been appetizing to Juvia's stomach.

Mirenu giggled at Juvia being hungry, before her own stomach let out a softer growl, and she blushed a light shade of pink while seeing that both of them needed to eat some good food. Mirenu would want Juvia to be back in Magnolia for the purpose of receiving a call and flyer for the upcoming mission, so they couldn't have a long and romantic dinner tonight. She would look forward to having lunch dates or dinner dates with Juvia later on, and Mirenu felt delight from the thought of sending Juvia a note with their schedule for eating together.

"Juvia, you should probably try to shower before going home. I'll wash those clothes with my laundry, and you'll get them soon. Plus, I wouldn't want Gray to be jealous that the smell of my juices is all over you." Mirenu explained to Juvia with a calm smile on her face while the evening sunset made the beach be bathed in an orange glow.

That prompted Juvia to reply in an obedient tone while turning around to smile at Mirenu as she put on her dark green bikini top, "Yes, mistress. Juvia shall take a warm bath to smell clean, and she'll be glad to use the body wash that makes Mirenu-sama smell heavenly."

Mirenu responded nicely while walking up to Juvia, really liking that compliment, "Well, I'm glad to have the scent of a heavenly goddess. Anyway, we should go back to the guild. Also, Juvia, you may take the larger bag of food home with you. Tell Makarov that it was one of your rewards after our dance that was as nice as how our tongues danced together."

Before Juvia could really respond to that last piece of information, Mirenu extended her arms out like she desired to have two nice handshakes. Juvia placed her palms down on Mirenu's hands, and Juvia softly gasped while her lovely mistress pulled her closer for a slow dance. Juvia's cheeks blushed pink again from feeling her body be up against Mirenu's, and Juvia moved from side to side with her in a slow manner. Mirenu let go of Juvia's left hand to make her own left hand touch the younger female's waist, and Mirenu raised her right arm upward while Juvia followed her lead.

Mirenu proceeded to do a nice tango dance down to the shore with Juvia, liking how the Rain Woman placed her left hand on the right side of Mirenu's waist, and Juvia giggled from how Mirenu let go of her hand while attempting to spin her around. Juvia spun around in a full circle, before looking back at Mirenu, and she really liked how Mirenu wanted a little bit of fun to occur this evening. Juvia ended their brief dance by giving a soft kiss to Mirenu's left cheek, and she was now ready to go back to the Mizu Galleon guild for some sweet shower time.

* * *

**Five hours later, in the Fairy Tail guild...**

After taking a hot shower in Mirenu's bathroom and riding the train back to Magnolia Town, Juvia pushed open Fairy Tail's entrance doors while having a very calm smile on her face. She got to see that Cana was working behind the bar, cleaning one of the brown beer mugs with a white rag while calmly saying how she and Lucy easily took care of a simple job earlier in the day, and the brown-haired woman simply took over the night shift for Mira because of how the eldest of the Strauss siblings wanted to get some sleep. Also, Lucy was sleeping after enjoying the large bowls of miso ramen that she and Cana enjoyed eating for dinner.

Juvia took some steps towards the bar while wearing her light blue shirt with her dark blue skirt, and Cana looked up from the beer mug to see Juvia displaying how her hair was in an upward ponytail tonight. Juvia felt quite happy as she wore her blue high-heeled shoes, and her swimsuit that Mirenu recently washed was worn underneath her clothes. She was about to ask Cana for a late-night bottle of alcohol that could go well with small bag of food that was in her dorm room, but the sight of someone else sitting at a table really made her feel surprised.

Gray gave Juvia a shocked look because of the fact that she came back to the guild when the current time was 11:10 at night, and he didn't expect her task for Mirenu to consume an enormous about of time. Since Juvia was back now, Gray felt like it would be good to ask her about if the job went well. If it went wrong, then Gray would be sure to tell Juvia that she could do better next time to make Mirenu be impressed. He hoped that Juvia wasn't too flustered around her new mistress, but Gray's eyes were filled with curiosity from seeing Juvia start to look nervous.

They both looked at each other's eyes, before Juvia went towards his table that was located near the bar, and Gray hoped she didn't receive advice from Mirenu about ways to be flirtatious with him. Gray sighed as he felt like it would be necessary to prepare for another moment where Juvia would try to win his love, and he watched Juvia come over to his chair. As she stood in front of him, Gray watched Juvia twiddle her thumbs while she began to look down at her feet. That wasn't part of her usual attempts to flirt with him, and Juvia's cheeks started to blush light pink while recalling how Gray gave her an honest answer earlier in the day. Therefore, she'd be just as honest with him.

"Gray-sama... Juvia likes you. However, Juvia has decided to lean more towards being with women because of how she is Mirenu's girlfriend now. Juvia's plan worked well, too." Juvia explained with a nervous facial expression while blushing, before looking straight at him to see how he'd react.

Gray responded with a shocked look on his face, before comically falling out of his chair, "What?! Juvia, what did you just say?! Basically, you're saying Mirenu really made you be a lesbian for her?!"

Juvia told him with a soft smile on her face, going towards him and the index finger of her left hand on his lips, "Mirenu-sama and Juvia got steamy on Cerulean Beach today, and Juvia even got to feed her some rice balls. Juvia even got to kiss Mirenu-sama on the lips, and Juvia danced with her again."

Gray's face became filled with a pink blush while trying not to imagine the sexual scenes of their lovemaking in his mind, as he didn't want Cana to complain about having to clean up all the blood from his nosebleed, and Juvia putting a finger on his lips while slightly lowering her shirt with her right hand made Gray feel quite aroused. She was causing the feeling of pleasure to go down from his chest to be in his dark blue jeans, and Gray closed his eyes while trying to suppress it. He slowly stood up, and Juvia noticed that he was blushing.

Gray inhaled some air, before letting out a deep breath to calm himself down, and he looked straight at Juvia. The black-haired mage smiled nicely as he tried his best to be really happy for Juvia, and Gray did not have anything against people who wanted to be homosexuals. He could gladly accept the fact that Juvia was now in the arms of another woman, but the fact that she told him that after shockingly coming back to the guild at a late hour made Gray be quite surprised. He wondered if her latest mission was surprising, too.

After a few more seconds of calming himself down, Gray simply looked at Juvia before deciding that he'd rather not hear about her mission. He ran out of the guild in a hasty manner while trying to avoid having a nosebleed around Juvia, and that simply left the Rain Woman to think about how she couldn't even tell Gray about the fact that she ran into Minerva. He probably wouldn't have told Erza that her rival was now in a dark guild, and Juvia would probably keep that information to herself. Besides, she couldn't personally hate Minerva because of how they did not have a physical fight on the border bridge.

Juvia decided that she would go check out the jobs that she wouldn't be taking while she did work for Mirenu, and she walked towards the request board while trying to shake off how Gray ran out of the Fairy Tail guild so hastily. Juvia quickly got to the board to see a dark green flyer with her name under the description, and that flyer was actually delivered to the Fairy Tail guild by Minako. She could use a variety of spells, including ones that helped her move around quickly, so Gray and Cana were two of the people who probably got to see her pin the flyer to the board before leaving.

Juvia read aloud to herself in a happy manner as she leaned forward, "Dear Juvia, please go pick up a black maid outfit that is reserved for me at a clothing store. I would like to wear it, but I think you'd look fantastic in it. Also, show it off to Makarov for me. From your lovely queen, Mirenu."

Cana responded in a calm tone, smiling as she tried not to chuckle, "Well, someone sure gets nice treatment from their new mistress. Enjoy wearing that maid outfit, Juvia. If it's something skimpy, you must've really had a good time with that woman."

Juvia responded cutely as she turned around and blushed, feeling warmth in her heart as she thought about Mirenu, "Juvia just feels so good around her, Cana. Mistress Mirenu even made Juvia dress up as a bunny girl, and she enjoyed how they almost kissed. The lovemaking was nice, and Juvia feels great to be a lesbian."

Cana watched Juvia unpin the flyer from the request board, and the water-wielding mage ran out of the guild while hoping that the clothing store would still be open for her to get the maid outfit. Juvia would be glad to get it, and she noticed that the flyer had a reward of seventy-thousand jewels. Juvia liked how Mirenu gave her such good rewards, but she wondered if showing up to Mizu Galleon in that outfit would earn her the reward. Juvia would be glad to wear it in the guild, but she hoped to not be clumsy with serving drinks to the guild members.

As Juvia went down the steps of the staircase, she looked at the night sky over Magnolia while hoping Mirenu would have a good night. Based on how they had an awesome day together, Juvia wondered if her mistress was now asleep. Juvia smiled nicely as she wouldn't wake up her girlfriend, as she would be the one giving Mirenu the job of responding to her late-night call, and she hoped that Makarov would approve of how she looked in the maid outfit. Of course, she would tell him why she looked ready to work at a maid cafe.

* * *

**30 minutes later, in Makarov's office...**

Makarov sat behind his desk while thinking about how Erza surprised him by taking an S-Class mission earlier, and he did worry about her because of the fact that she suffered injuries on the job that took place at Kissaki Lake. Makarov felt glad to see Erza come back to the Fairy Tail guild three hours earlier with an extremely large bag of money, and she claimed how the job of slicing a giant monster into pieces was relatively easy for her to handle. Even though Makarov was glad to hear the good news, he hoped that Erza wouldn't overwork herself.

As he began to slightly lean back in his brown wooden chair, he wondered how Juvia was doing as Mirenu's assistant. The elderly guild master hadn't seen her come to Fairy Tail with any fatal injuries, which kept him from calling Mirenu on her Communications Lacrima Crystal to give her a heavy scolding, and he hoped that Juvia was really enjoying her work. Makarov didn't expect someone else to post jobs in the request board of his guild for certain mages, but Mirenu's guild was legal for her to send orders to Makarov's children.

He had actually sensed high amounts of magical power in Magnolia on the day that Juvia had to deal with two female jewel thieves, and Makarov did leave the Fairy Tail guild for the purpose of simply inspecting the damage. Seeing the ground of the grassy area be broken apart in the aftermath of Juvia's fight against Kotomi and Kanako made Makarov seem quite stunned, even seeing some electricity and light start to fade away, but Makarov actually checked out the scene after Juvia dragged her wounded enemies to the train station.

Makarov asked Erza to find out some information on that matter when she was finished with her task in the town of Shinaba, as that place was usually pleasant while tourists passed through there with some rumors about mages, and some of his mages in Fairy Tail who saw the battle sadly claimed that they kept their distance because of how there were moments in the battle where the light blinded their eyes. Makarov maintained a calm facial expression while he started to look at some white papers on his desk, but the sound of some footsteps coming towards the office certainly got his attention.

"Hello, Master Makarov. Juvia is here to see you!" Juvia told him in a happy tone, before cutely giggling.

Makarov asked Juvia in a curious manner, before looking at her to comically look shocked while his face became filled with a pink blush, "Juvia, what can I do for you at this late-"

Juvia asked him in a calm tone while the feeling of happiness entered her blue eyes, "Master, do you like the outfit that Mistress Mirenu asked Juvia to wear tonight?"

That prompted Makarov to look down at his white dress shirt and white dress pants for a moment, and he looked up at Juvia to see that she was wearing a black maid outfit that simply resembled the ones that could be found in maid cafes. Juvia even wore a white headpiece that looked quite cute, and she gently unbuttoned one of the buttons on her maid costume for a little bit of cleavage to be seen. Despite the fact that Makarov was blushing at her, he tried to regain his composure while realizing that all of the maid cafes were probably closed right now.

He gently tapped the blue Communications Lacrima Crystal to turn it on, and Makarov used his right hand to scroll down to Mirenu's name. Juvia watched him tap the blue orb again for the purpose of calling her, and Makarov would do his best to remain calm while the Rain Woman was in his office. He hoped that Mirenu wouldn't make Juvia wear that outfit while she purified the water in the hot springs, even though he would be delighted to see a cute maid making the water be steamy with her Water Magic, and that would certainly be a hot situation.

Juvia walked towards Makarov's desk with a cheerful smile on her face, as she wanted Mirenu to have a great view of the cute outfit, and she got to see the blue orb shine brightly while Makarov tried to contact Mirenu. Juvia liked how her new mistress would always answer calls as quickly as possible, but the fact that the orb continued to shine made Juvia wonder if Mirenu was taking a shower or bathing in the hot springs at this late hour. If she was busy bathing, then Makarov and Juvia would just have to wait for the sight of her body being wrapped in a nice towel.

Makarov made his left arm get longer for the purpose of simply feeling Juvia's white headpiece, before he gently touched an appropriate part of her maid dress, and he soon heard Mirenu answer his call. Her face appeared in the center of the blue orb while she appeared to be smiling, and Mirenu was sitting down in one of the chairs in her bedroom while looking somewhat curious about why Makarov called her at this late hour. Makarov moved the orb towards Juvia, and Mirenu could only smile happily from seeing her wearing the maid costume.

"Juvia, I'm so glad to see that you put on the maid costume! You look so sexy in it, and I hope there's a nice breeze coming through a nearby window." Mirenu told her with a happy facial expression, before making her lips form a sexy smile towards how she liked the sight of Juvia leaning forward while blushing.

Makarov asked Mirenu in a stern tone while pulling the orb closer to him, looking somewhat displeased, "Mirenu, why are you making Juvia wear that outfit? Are you wanting a sexy assistant for you to stare at all day?"

Mirenu responded to Juvia and Makarov in a pleased tone, happy with what she was seeing, "Juvia, I'll send you all the money in an envelope tomorrow. Makarov, I made her wear it because I thought it would please you. Juvia loves following my orders, and she even got a fellow mage's ring back from the border bridge today!"

Mirenu decided to end the call, which left the elderly man somewhat stunned, and he turned to Juvia while being surprised that she went on the border bridge that led into the marshlands. Makarov recalled how Happy and Natsu took an A-Class mission from the request board after the team disbanded, which wasn't as severe as an S-Class mission, but the dark mages who guarded the border on that day surprisingly accompanied the fire dragon slayer back to the guild while filing a complaint about how he beat down one of their mages. Natsu may have defeated that wizard with his red flames to earn a reward, but he ate a female wizard's purple flames before accidentally burning some plates of dumplings with his fire. Therefore, Makarov had to pay for at least seven plates of dumplings.

Now that Juvia was finished with her mission, Makarov kindly told her that she could go home. Juvia bowed politely while smiling, and she turned around to walk out of his office. She certainly had a day full of crazy events, and Juvia would definitely need to rest. She put her other clothes back in her dorm room at Fairy Hills, including her nice swimsuit, and Juvia could gladly walk back home in her maid outfit. Delight was in her eyes while she felt very glad about how her tasks went well, and she started to smile confidently. Juvia would be happy to handle jobs for her girlfriend, and she hoped that Gray would join in her mission.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Mizu Galleon guild...**

Mirenu felt glad that her little conversation with Makarov ended with him comically blushing as he tried to scold her, and she hoped that Juvia would have a good night. Mirenu wondered about their next activity that they could do as a couple, as she did enjoy their little dance together, and there was an elegant-looking town past Cerulean Beach. Mirenu started to smile about the idea of taking Juvia to a place that had a fancy ballroom, since they both probably looked great in fancy dresses, and she would be sure to not let Juvia drink too much wine.

The bag of food from earlier was on the blue table, and Mirenu was eating some of the rice balls as her late-night snack. There was also an opened green rectangular box of white noodles that were covered in a delicious-smelling spice, and Mirenu would be sure to pick them up with her chopsticks. She ate one rice ball quickly, before stuffing another one into her mouth, and Mirenu wanted to make her feeling of hunger come to an end. The only downside to her late-night meal was that Juvia wasn't with her, but she hoped that Juvia would have a good dinner.

The mistress of Mizu Galleon used her right hand to pull out a small box of chicken kebabs from the large white bag while wondering about what Juvia's next mission should be, but she soon began to frown at the topic of missions. Mirenu liked the fact that she could give Juvia easy missions, but a girl who was the most recent rookie before she joined simply gave Mirenu trouble. She recalled seeing this girl in Suikane Town to defeat some defectors who tried to flee into that town, but Mirenu never gave her that order. When she attempted to approach the girl, Mirenu saw that her pink eyes lacked their usual cherry red pupils, and the girl merely groaned in a hypnotized manner while running back to Lavender Curse. Mirenu remembered how that girl wanted to handle a task in that area, but she oddly never came back to report her success or failure.

As Mirenu continued to think about that particular mage, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her Communications Lacrima Crystal ringing. Mirenu started to look curious while she wondered if Makarov was trying to call her again for the purpose of telling her to not make Juvia experience bondage, and she would gladly tell him that she wouldn't move too fast in her new relationship with Juvia. After all, it would get quite boring if she and Juvia had so much fun without good moments in their love. Mirenu tapped the blue orb with the index finger, but she ended up being the receiver of a startling surprise.

"Mistress Mirenu, I'm glad you picked up! Aiko is in a trance, just as you suspected! I'm not going back across the bridge to try and snap her out of it, since showing her magic didn't trigger any memories, and Minerva of Lavender Curse harshly attacked me while sending me back with a note!" Minako exclaimed in a panicked tone while Mirenu got to see how she looked quite shaken up, before panting a bit.

Mirenu asked her in a calm tone, wanting to see what Minako was given, "Would you mind reading that note to me before going back to your house?"

Minako nodded kindly and read aloud as she tried to calm down, "Your mage named Aiko is possessed while she's now in our possession, Mirenu. Come to the Poison Woods with 700,000 jewels, and you can gladly have her back. If anything is wrong with that, I won't harm her. However, someone else might leave some scarring bruises on her body while she works as a mage of Lavender Curse. Aiko is close to you, yet she's so far away. Signed, Minerva Orlando."

After reading out the note, Minako was happy to be on Suikane Town's side of the bridge while she waited for Mirenu's reaction. The sultry woman simply let out a loud sigh of frustration as she disliked how Shizuru allowed her mages to be so cruel because of the fact that the two guild mistresses hated each other, and Mirenu was not going to pay Shizuru any cash. Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't let some of her wizards have a nice visit to that guild for the purpose of putting those idiots in their place. After all, kidnapping a mage was just asking for Lavender Curse's destruction.

However, Mirenu also thought about how a guild war might lead to some of those punks from Lavender Curse choosing to run across the bridge while not showing mercy to innocent citizens. Mirenu refused to let the townspeople get involved with a war between the guilds, as putting them in harm's way would make her be as horrible as Shizuru, and the water-wielding woman didn't like the idea of tasks being put on hold because of the town needing to be rebuilt. Therefore, she would not be baited into making choices that involved emotions clouding her judgement.

Mirenu got to hear Minako ask if they could pay one of the wizards from the guild known as Ruby Sakurajima to handle this matter, but Mirenu narrowed her dark blue eyes as she glared at the young girl while being silent. She wouldn't allow someone else's guild to make Mizu Galleon look like a bunch of weaklings who were too scared to fight back, and trying to fight Lavender Curse with mages who didn't usually fight them seemed like a bad idea. Mirenu put her left index finger to her lips, and this situation would definitely be dangerous.

She soon smiled slightly while giving Minako a scheming look, and Mirenu realized that there was a guild that had experience with fighting several dark mages. In fact, she even recalled hearing a rumor that the Ruby Sakurajima guild was feeling grateful to her because of how they no longer looked like a group of idiots who couldn't catch some thieves. There was someone in Mizu Galleon who dealt with items being stolen, but stealing a person from a guild was the same thing from Mirenu's point of view. Of course, she wouldn't call anyone so late at night.

"Minako, send out a nice flyer to the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia Town. There's someone who can really take care of this dilemma." Mirenu explained to her in a calm tone while really starting to show a confident smile.

The purple-haired girl responded kindly with a nervous look on her face, "All right, but I hope that they can come back alive."

Mirenu told her with assurance in her voice, not seeing any other option, "They won't have too much difficulty, especially since I have complete faith in them."

Mirenu decided to end the call, and she smiled while thinking about this day certainly wasn't boring. In fact, her recent adventures with Juvia were quite exciting because of how the younger female was quite an interesting assistant to have around. Mirenu wondered if she needed to accompany Juvia on her next mission, but that little bit of uncertainty was overshadowed by her strong belief that Juvia would not lose to anyone. Mirenu may not have seen the ferocity of her Water Magic firsthand, but she would gladly help her learn some new spells.

Mirenu continued to smile while thinking that she could at least show Juvia a few spells before she went across the bridge, but she would not mind if Juvia couldn't master all of them in a short amount of time. She also had thoughts about Gray, wondering if he would accompany Juvia to freeze any dark mages who harassed her, and Mirenu would not mind if he showed up in the woods before Juvia got there to make her work possibly be easier. After all, Gray could use his ice to divert more enemies away from Juvia. Mirenu got up from the table, however, and she started to yawn softly while realizing that some rest would help her have a great plan for the next mission.

* * *

**How was Chapter 9? Did you like it? Juvia and Mirenu are continuing to build chemistry, and their feelings for each other are continuing to ascend! Juvia's news certainly surprised Gray, and her newest job definitely surprised Makarov. Juvia and Mirenu have calm and cute moments to balance out their steamy times, but how will Juvia react to her newest job? Will it end in success, even after two people volunteer to help her out? Will Juvia's desires to impress Gray and Mirenu cause her to fight quite fiercely? Standby for the update! **

**Now, to the reviews! **

**Shiranai Atsune: I'm glad that you were happy to see the update, my friend!**

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. This story was made for fun, and not for cash. (How unfortunate.)**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully, you enjoy it! Also, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom!**

* * *

**Dancing Flames & Deep Water! The A-Class Mission!**

* * *

Juvia stood in front of the request board in the Fairy Tail guild with a look of confidence on her face, feeling ready to handle the next job that Mirenu would assign to her, and Juvia let her blue eyes focus on the pink flyer that was in the top-left corner of the board, That particular flyer had Mirenu's lovely handwriting on it, which made Juvia instantly realize that her newest job was finally sent to the guild, and the blue-haired woman wondered if Mirenu would ask her to be her partner for a ballroom dance. If she was asking that, then Juvia would not refuse.

Four days had passed since their lovemaking that occurred on Cerulean Beach, and Juvia didn't receive any tasks during those days because of how Mirenu claimed that another S-Class mission needed to be handled. Juvia was surprised that her sultry mistress wanted to handle another difficult job, especially when it would probably be a deadly task, but Mirenu didn't mind leaving Juvia out of her mission in Ocha Town. Not only did she not want Juvia to be jealous of how she had to escort the town's princess through the Fukamaru Desert to reach the sandy town, but getting back to Ocha Town meant that Mirenu could bathe in the hot springs.

Juvia smiled happily while unpinning the flyer from the request board, but seeing the full description of her job caused that smile to slowly be replaced by a frown. The newest task that Juvia would have to complete was requiring her to not only go across the bridge where she saw Minerva Orlando, but Mirenu informed Juvia that this task was nearly in the category of being an S-Class mission because of the fact that a wizard's life was in extreme danger. This job was definitely different from the other jobs that Juvia had to handle for Mirenu, and she began to look glum while hoping that it wouldn't end badly.

Gray had gone out on an S-Class job with Erza earlier in the day, since he needed her to accompany him on this job that came with a hefty amount of money, so Juvia couldn't ask him to help her out. Gray informed Juvia that he and Erza would be back tonight, but Juvia wouldn't keep her mistress waiting until nighttime. She simply sighed as she looked down at her sapphire blue midriff shirt that matched her cerulean blue skirt, and Juvia wore black high-heeled shoes while her hair was down. As Juvia walked away from the request board while letting out a depressed sigh, she was stopped by a certain Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"What's wrong, Juvia? Is Gray unable to help you out today?" Lucy asked her while placing her right hand on Juvia's right shoulder.

She explained in a somewhat disappointed tone, not looking forward to the job, "Mirenu, the mistress of the Mizu Galleon guild, has asked Juvia to take on a tough job that's nearly in the category of S-Class. Gray-sama had to help Erza today with an S-Class job, but he said that they'd be back tonight. Right now, Juvia must go see Mirenu alone."

Lucy asked Juvia in a kind manner while walking back to the table where Cana was waiting for her, "Well, would it be okay if we went with you to see Mirenu?"

Cana answered for Juvia in a confident tone, glad to be overhearing the conversation, "It'll be totally awesome for us to help you, Juvia! In fact, we'll finally get to meet your new guild master!"

Juvia felt just as surprised as Lucy while they walked over to the table where Cana was sitting, wondering if Cana was viewing Juvia's task as the job that she and Lucy could handle today to get some money for themselves, but the Rain Woman did feel some relief from how Cana told her that they would be sure to not get in her way. After all, Cana and Lucy did think that they would've run into trouble if they had encountered Juvia during the battle rounds of the S-Class trial that took place on Tenrou Island. She was quite a strong mage, nearly able to win the Naval Battle while throwing out several opponents with her Water Magic, and she was evenly matched with Aquarius. Cana's words were tempting, but Juvia thought about Mirenu more.

Juvia sternly declined Cana's offer for her and Lucy to come along, narrowing her blue eyes as she felt like Mirenu would probably minimize the amount of her reward money or give out some punishment that would be harsh, but Cana only wanted to meet Mirenu. She and Lucy would be sure to explain that they came along while not letting that decision be up to Juvia, and Lucy wondered if that woman would contact Master Makarov if anything went wrong. He once got on to Team Natsu's case for completing a job that left a town destroyed, and he didn't like having to pay lots of money as compensation for what his children would do.

Cana started to give Juvia a teasing smirk while saying that the job would probably be a race to see who could impress Gray the most, and Lucy watched Cana look straight into Juvia's eyes as she claimed that there would be no way to win Gray's heart if she was captured by any enemies. That prompted Juvia to comically imagine Gray telling Cana that she was so awesome for saving Juvia, even giving her a bouquet of flowers while he was shirtless, and Juvia's cheeks blushed cherry pink while her fists became tightly clenched.

With ambition strongly entering her eyes, Juvia ran out of the guild while claiming that she would complete this job to make Gray be impressed with her. Even though Juvia loved Mirenu more than she loved Gray, Juvia looked quite driven as she wanted Gray to be interested in the jobs that she had to handle for Mirenu. Her mind went back to the night where she admitted to Gray that Mirenu was now her girlfriend, and starting off the conversation by telling him about seeing Minerva while she had to retrieve the Darkness Ring might've been a better thing to do.

_"Juvia really wants this job to not have any problems, but Juvia also does not want Cana and Lucy to be in any danger. This will definitely be a major gamble for Juvia to take."_ Juvia thought to herself in a calm manner as she looked focused while standing on the dirt path, before turning around to see her teammates.

Lucy wore her white stellar costume that looked pretty sexy, and Juvia felt her cheeks blush light pink for a few seconds from seeing Cana wear a red lacy bra with some white jeans to match. As Cana walked down the stairs, Juvia blushed more from seeing her hips move in a sexy manner while her butt swayed from side to side. Juvia wasted no time with turning around to hide her blushing face, and she loved her romance with Mirenu. The fact that other girls in Fairy Tail were lesbians caused Juvia to feel warmth in her heart, and she certainly didn't think that they were unattractive.

As Juvia looked towards the town of Magnolia, she ran down the dirt path while actually hoping that she could keep Cana and Lucy from experiencing anything deadly. If the border guards tried to throw balls of poison at Lucy, then Juvia would be glad to deflect them with her Water Magic. Juvia would even create some puddles of water that could be useful for Lucy to summon Aquarius, and having some good spells of Water Magic would hopefully be beneficial for any cards that Cana wielded with Ice Magic. After all, cooling down the marshlands would be better than the heated tension.

* * *

**Three hours later, in the town of Suikane...**

After taking the train from Magnolia, Juvia arrived at Suikane Town with Lucy and Cana. Juvia smiled nicely at how Lucy and Cana gasped in amazement from thinking that this place was in the middle of a festival, but she really thought nothing of light blue balloons going up into the air. They were shot down with bubbles of Water Magic that were fired from the hands of young mages who were part of the Mizu Galleon guild, and those balloons burst to let blue glitter fall down from the sky. It came down in beautiful sparkles, which was nice.

Juvia walked down the main street with Lucy and Cana while liking how they seemed to be delighted from seeing all the restaurants that were in the town, and she heard her stomach lightly growl. Juvia's eyes were glancing at the restaurant that sold the best sushi, but she started to narrow her eyes while thinking that she could eat food after the mission was completed. Going slowly to check out all of the restaurants would be nice, but Juvia wasn't here to give Cana and Lucy a grand tour of Suikane Town. She needed to handle the mission, which involved going to the bridge.

Juvia ran up the main street while Lucy and Cana proceeded to run after her, both females seeming somewhat bummed that they wouldn't spend more time checking out the attractions of Suikane Town, and Juvia led the girls up to the branching path. She started to smile with confidence while running to the right, glad that Mirenu's guild was not very far from the border bridge, and Juvia hoped that her mistress was at Mizu Galleon right now. Juvia hadn't contacted her via Communications Lacrima Crystal today, but Mirenu didn't mind when she showed up at an unspecific time of day.

Cana and Lucy could see the sapphire blue statue of Mirenu in the distance, finding it to be interesting, and they also took notice of someone using Water Magic to create a large bubble of blue water in midair. Lucy could see a woman light blue hair near the statue, and she watched the woman surprisingly inhaled the entire bubble with no effort. It was quickly spat out in the form of smaller bubbles that moved quicker, and Juvia ran much faster to see what was going on up ahead. Cana ran after her with Lucy by her side, but Cana found herself having to jump upward for the purpose of avoiding a bubble that could've hit her. It made a miniature blue blast occur when it hit the ground, and that only seemed like a demonstration of the user's power.

"Juvia has finally arrived, Mistress Mirenu! Whatever the job is, Juvia shall complete it for you!" The Rain Woman shouted to the mistress of Mizu Galleon while running up to the statue, not minding the sounds of bubbles exploding.

Mirenu Suijin replied in a calm tone while having a bored facial expression, her eyes also showing boredom, "Hello, Juvia. Today's job may involve your luck turning terrible, but I'm confident that you can handle it. Although, I don't approve of you needing two mages to back you up. It makes Mizu Galleon seem like our best mages can't individually be strong, but I'll allow it just this once because you're my assistant."

Cana responded for Juvia while walking up to the situation with Lucy, smiling softly, "Sorry about that, Miss Mirenu. I'm Cana Alberona, and this is Lucy Heartfilia. Juvia didn't want us here, but we felt like joining in on her mission."

Mirenu told her in a somewhat snobby tone, having a lustful look in her eyes, "You're very pretty, but you must be foolish to come here. Anyway, the job is simple. Bring back one of our wizards who got kidnapped by the guild that's on the other side of the bridge. From what the ransom note said, she works for them while being in a trance like she's hypnotized. The border-patrolling punks of Lavender Curse are taunting us by saying she's so close, yet too far away for any of us to go get her."

Juvia gave Mirenu a confident smile while promising to not let her down, as she needed to impress Gray for him to join her on jobs again, and she felt like her chances of failing would be quite low. The bridge was located past the streets that were respectively for the town's fashion and hot spring baths, and Juvia recalled going on that same bridge four days ago to find a purple ring that one of Mizu Galleon's mages had dropped when they ran from trouble. Juvia quickly ran back to the street with the sushi restaurants, before making a left turn to see that road split into the two paths Mirenu spoke about, and taking either path would eventually lead Juvia to the border bridge.

Cana merely stayed near the statue of Mirenu with Lucy by her side, seeing that Mirenu used that bubble spell to teach new mages how to use Water Magic, and Mirenu was a woman who had her light blue hair in a bob style. She had dark blue eyes, and wore blue dark blue earrings that resembled the Cascade Drops. She wore a dark blue choker, and some dark blue high-heeled shoes. Mirenu's attire, however, was a light blue vest top that left the undersides of her breasts exposed while she also showed off her stomach, and her sapphire blue skirt was quite short.

The two mages behind her resembled Sherry Blendy and Flare Corona, respectively having orange hair and green hair that matched their eye colors, and the guild behind them was a large building that looked similar to the Fairy Tail guild. That building was entirely blue while the top arched window had the guild's insignia in its center, and Mirenu had the insignia on the back of her left hand. She was quite proud of the elite wizards who worked for her, only disliking how some of the beginners weren't great, but Mizu Galleon didn't officially have requirements for people to get the past the light blue entrance doors.

As Mirenu continued to look at Cana, her eyes turned to Lucy. The blonde-haired girl gazed up at the statue of Mirenu blowing a kiss with her right hand while she stood on a high pedestal, and Lucy liked how the maker of the statue made blue waves appear to crash near Mirenu's feet. As Lucy looked back at the female leader of the guild, her cocoa brown eyes suddenly widened at how Juvia was probably running far ahead of them. Lucy didn't want to Juvia to get caught in any traps that would be deadly, and she was ready to run after her while feelings of concern entered her cocoa brown eyes.

"Well, we should get going now. It was good to meet you, Mirenu." Lucy told her in a calm tone, before walking away with Cana and smiling kindly.

Mirenu told Cana and Lucy with a stern facial expression, hoping they weren't being cocky, "Wait, you two! Just so you don't go in blindly, the Lavender Curse guild's woods have a different terrain than my area. Also, those henchmen probably specialize in dark magic. Be careful, and I hope you can still breathe when it's over. Any lakes in their territory aren't yours to drink from."

Lucy turned around and asked her while feeling slightly anxious, not liking that last sentence, "They have lakes?"

Before Mirenu could say anything else to Lucy, Cana grabbed Lucy's right hand with her left hand and started running away from that part of the town. Mirenu fired a blue bubble from her left hand while aiming it straight up in the air, and she moved her right hand to the left until the bubble seemed to be over the road leading to the hot springs. From Mirenu's point of view, that was the quicker path to the bridge. The beginner mages who wanted to learn Water Magic watched Mirenu sigh in a somewhat annoyed manner, and she hoped that Juvia's team would come back unscathed from the mission.

The female mage who had green hair was wearing a green dress while the back side of it showed off most of her back, and she gave Mirenu a puzzled look while wondering if the training session was already over. Mirenu felt pretty confident in her girlfriend's abilities, but this was also Juvia's first time crossing the bridge. Mirenu remembered not seeing the guards earlier in the day, which seemed odd to her, and her feelings for Juvia caused her to simply walk on the same route as Juvia's team while starting to slightly frown. Mirenu had enough assurance in her heart to not assist Juvia on her first A-Class mission, but she'd be happy to give surprise blows to any enemies who believed Juvia to be their only opponent.

* * *

**10 minutes later, in the Poison Woods...**

After Lucy and Cana caught up to Juvia, the trio crossed the bridge to now be on grey ground that was somewhat marshy. There were violet trees that had amethyst purple leaves on them, but some of the other purple trees nearly looked dead while purple gases could be seen rising up from some small pools of purple water that bordered some parts of the route that the girls were walking on. Lucy covered her nose from how the area began smelling putrid, which was weirdly happening simultaneously with two purple trees sprouting out of the ground, and this area before the town of dark mages was known as the Poison Woods.

Juvia walked through the woods while narrowing her eyes, ready to fight if she or her friends spotted any dark wizards who were intent on attacking them, and she noticed that the poisonous gases created something that resembled a purple aroma. She carefully went to the left while avoiding a bubbling pool of purple water, and Juvia felt like it was best to keep her guard up. She continued to walk past some purple trees while the purple aroma started reeking more with toxicity, and the wielder of Water Magic soon saw something quite odd.

There was a large tree up ahead that had many purple leaves, looking as big as the one that Team Natsu saw in the Kazehana Woods, but Juvia and her friends all looked curious to see the leaves dripping with thick purple goop. When that muck touched the ground, it corroded that earth away like acid and steam rose from it. The leaves startled to rustle in hasty manner like something was in that tree, and one of the branches creaked loudly like something just got on it. Juvia looked up at the tree in a stern manner, wondering if someone was there.

As she proceeded to take some steps forward, blobs of purple goop were fired at her from that tree! The poisonous goop struck Juvia's blue flat shoes while she gasped in shock, and Cana looked concerned while asking Juvia if that muck was hurting her. Juvia easily raised her feet while finding the goop to just be really sticky, and she sternly turned her attention to the rustling tree. She stretched out her right palm while manipulating purple water to rise up from a nearby circular pool, but the moment it went towards the tree was the perfect time for someone else to strike.

Cana shouted while looking alarmed, seeing some purple flames be fired at Juvia from a tree that several feet behind the group, "Juvia, look out!"

Lucy asked as she turned around, having a startled facial expression, "Did they let us walk through the woods, and just wait to strike?"

A female voice replied in a sadistic tone, seeming somewhat impressed, "Wow, you're pretty smart to have the right assumption on your first try. This is our turf, loser, and you should leave before getting lost in our woods."

Juvia was struck by the purple flames and screamed in pain, their heat not being like ordinary fire, and Lucy narrowed her brown eyes while she saw a brown-haired woman jump out of the tree. She grinned in a sadistic manner from how those fiery attacks hit their target, and the woman calmly claimed that she'd have to get her sniping skills improved for the more dangerous spells that would come soon. This woman wore a purple bodysuit with no sleeves while her brown hair went down to her ankles, and she wore light purple gloves. Her ankle boots were also purple, and the woman had a violet choker around her neck. It was shaped like many purple flames, and she grinned evilly.

Her partner came out of the tree near Juvia, and she had her violet hair in two Chinese-style buns that were on her head. She wore a purple qipao-style blouse that was sleeveless, and some cherry red pants. Her sandals were brown, and her eyes were hazel. She looked straight at the eyes of the other antagonist, seeing them to be dark green, and both women smirked as they walked towards the trio. The brown-haired woman decided to face Lucy and Cana while Juvia would gladly take on the purple-haired opponent, and these women actually kept their hostage deeper in the woods that led to the town.

Juvia was hit once again by five flames that moved at high speeds, one more flame being fired to strike some purple goop on the ground, and that created a violet blast! It destroyed the tree while setting its remains ablaze, and the purple-haired woman found herself having to evade that attack. Juvia was mainly caught in that blast, causing her to scream in more pain while her clothes were somewhat burnt from the fire, and Lucy narrowed her eyes while realizing that the female foes only planned to target Juvia. Not only were they good at abducting tresspassers, but these high-level wizards also patrolled these woods on a daily basis.

Seeing that Juvia could have trouble with two tricky opponents, Lucy ran towards the fire-wielding villain to punch her in the face with her right hand. She managed to knock her down to the ground, before deciding to run towards the grey path that was straight ahead. It had been bordered by two purple trees while a brown broken sign had actually been there to inform people that they'd be heading deeper into the woods, and Lucy didn't care if she'd have to go far. Cana ran after her while smiling confidently, thinking that Lucy had the right idea to split up that pair of villains, and the sound of the older woman growling in anger from being punched was actually music to Cana's ears.

"Juvia, you can handle that girl who uses poisonous attacks! We'll take care of the other one for you, so don't worry!" Lucy told the Rain Woman in a confident manner, smiling with courage in her cocoa brown eyes.

The woman chasing Cana and Lucy told them in a somewhat offended tone, "I have a name, you idiot! I'm Darcy Jupetta, and you won't be able to hide from me! Get back here, and I'll send you both into the darkness for that punch!"

Juvia replied to her friends while seeing them to run off, starting to smile at how Lucy bravely threw that punch, "Thanks for that, Lucy! Juvia shall catch up to you soon! Juvia will make this fast, and return the favor to you!"

The woman who she was left with responded in a rude manner, now smirking in a snobby way, "Don't make promises that you may not be able to keep."

Juvia's opponent introduced herself as Paola Habunake, and she shot out a large blob of poison from her mouth. It moved slow, though, and Juvia smiled while thinking she would be able to evade that attack. As she tried to step back, though, Juvia gasped in a surprised manner from feeling her feet be stuck to the ground! She looked down to see that the purple goop on her feet had hardened while it rose up to cover her ankles, and Juvia couldn't break free from it. She soon saw Paola shoot out a purple vortex of acid that was small, but it was hot enough to burn through her own attack.

It split the large blob into five smaller ones that headed for Juvia at high speeds, and amethyst purple blast occurred when they hit her! She screamed in pain while feeling the toxicity be thick while it was in the air, and the goop around her feet broke apart. Juvia was sent rolling backwards while her arms and legs had hot purple burns on them, and some blood trickled down her left leg. She had slightly scraped it while rolling, but Juvia began to stand up while she didn't intend to lose. Her legs were shaky while she noticed Paola inhaling water from a nearby puddle, spitting it all upward while her gunk took the shape of purple bubbles, and they would all come down soon in a chain attack.

Juvia stretched out her hands towards her foe while using purple water from a pond for her Water Cyclone spell, and she thought about Gray while firing the large attack at Paola. It moved at rapid speeds, but the shower of poisonous bubbles came down to blow Juvia's spell up. She dropped her jaw in shock as the bubbles created blasts, each one seeming more powerful than the last, and those toxic bubbles had exploded to leave behind amethyst purple flames. They weren't like Darcy's flames, but Juvia could see that Paola found a similar method to make her gunk explode.

Juvia started to cough from inhaling the toxic gases, not liking that she breathed in the poison, and it was gradually showing its effect. She also felt very sick while throwing up, her face turning pale while the purple burns on he body began to glow, and the poison found its way into the tiniest parts of those wounds. Juvia struggled to stand up while thinking that she couldn't leave Lucy and Cana by themselves against Darcy, and she also didn't want to disappoint Mirenu. Juvia found this job to be difficult, though, and she couldn't hit Paola at all. Her moves seemed easy to counter, almost like they were obvious, and Juvia widened her eyes in shock from realizing something pertaining to that. If Darcy and Paola liked having tricks in their magic, then Juvia needed to adapt to that.

"Juvia can see that you enjoy playing around with those spells, so Juvia shall play along with you!" She stated in a fierce manner to her foe, putting her hands together as she turned around to look at the purple water.

Paola asked in a surprised tone while seeing Juvia aim her left hand at that water, "Huh? How can you possibly turn this around? Are you not aware that my poison is damaging you from within?"

Juvia explained to her in a stern manner as she turned back around, thinking about how Gray could also make weapons from pure ice, "If ice can be made from within ice, then watery spells can be created from within water!"

Juvia aimed her left hand back at the purple pool, focusing her magical power on the water, and a large bubble rose from the toxic pond. The Rain Woman focused her magical power on the bubble, making it be surrounded by a blue aura, and Juvia purified the bubble with her magic. She made four more bubbles rise up from the pond while they were slightly smaller, and they attached themselves to the larger bubble. The attack began to be engulfed in a blue aura while the four small bubbles got purified, and Juvia moved her left hand towards Paola very quickly.

The new attack headed straight for Paola, who was caught off guard by Juvia's surprising move, and the spell struck her directly! It created a blue blast that was large while four light blue blasts occurred after it, and that much magical energy dealt serious damage to Juvia's enemy. It had also burst upon making contact, causing water to splash on the ground, and Juvia smiled happily from seeing puddles of blue water be left behind. To Juvia, the only bad thing in this situation was that Gray couldn't be here to see her use that fierce spell.

The blue clouds of smoke cleared up to reveal that Paola was on the ground, but she managed to get back on her feet while being moderately bruised from that spell. Juvia wouldn't give her time to recover, though, and she focused her Water Magic down on four of the puddles. Some large twisters soon rose up from them, being filled with power, and Juvia sent them all towards Paola at high speeds. She watched the wielder of Poison Magic shoot out an amethyst purple sphere from her mouth, aiming it at the ground, and Paola watched her sphere create a powerful blast!

It sent her high into the air, but Juvia wouldn't let her send down more poisonous bubbles. She turned around to face the purple water again, and Juvia used both of her hands to manipulate it. She made the water swirl around at a fast pace, thinking hard about what this spell needed to be, and Juvia made both of her hands spin around in a clockwise manner. The water spun in that direction, and Juvia raised her hands upward for several drills of water to emerge from the poisoned water. Sending her Water Magic into the seven drills caused them to turn blue, and Juvia gasped in amazement from how she remembered seeing this at one of Mirenu's lessons for newbies.

"Miss Mirenu, Juvia will show you that she can be a great assistant! Even on a job like this, she won't let you or Fairy Tail down! This is the Aqua Drill Destruction spell that I saw you use!" Juvia shouted fiercely with determination in her blue eyes, wanting to show her power.

Paola shouted in an astounded tone, not expecting Juvia to counter her tactic like that, "No way!"

Juvia commanded her drills to attack Paola, sending them all straight up at her while using her right hand to manipulate the water twisters, and she made her twisters send their water into four of the drills. They grew to a considerably large size while spinning much faster, surprising Paola, and all seven drills struck her to create a bombardment of light blue explosions. She screamed in agony while the lower half of her blouse was ripped off, and her cherry red pants had several tears on them. Juvia watched her foe descend to the ground, and she landed right on her face.

Paola could not even move, being so bruised by that attack while the wounds on her body had blood leaking out of them, and she soon lost consciousness. Juvia panted heavily from using so much magical power, smiling softly at how she ended up defeating Paola, but Juvia herself was also wounded to where her legs were shaky. The poison was still in her system, though, and Juvia now felt burning pain in her body when she tried to move. Juvia coughed some more while feeling sicker from the poison, hearing her stomach also groan in pain, and she ended up falling to the ground. Juvia slowly lost consciousness as she felt like it wouldn't be possible for her to catch up with her friends, but she still believed that Cana and Lucy would also achieve victory in the deeper part of the woods.

* * *

**Ten minutes later, deep in the Poison Woods...**

Lucy and Cana ran deep into the Poison Woods, going on a winding path while noticing how the leaves on the trees were in a violet shade of purple while this area had the purple aroma be thicker than how it was in the first section of the forest, but the girls were determined to lead Darcy far away from Juvia's fight against Paola. They had heard several loud explosions, but neither one of them chose to turn around. They went far into the woods while hearing Darcy pant behind them, her footsteps still being quick, and she was probably miffed from how the girls were leading her on this chase.

Lucy continued to run while smiling, but she soon came to a halt while starting to look very cautious. She was directly in front of a circular lake that was filled with purple water, seeing it bubble in a vicious manner as steam rose up from it, and Cana stood next to her while also looking alarmed at the sight of that water. She soon noticed a violet hand rising out of the water with long feminine nails that were in the shade of orchid, and that hand soon exploded in a purple blast of Darkness Magic! Lucy and Cana heard a woman's cackling laughter that sounded quite dark and sinister, and they quickly looked around this area.

There were purple berries on several of the trees while they resembled blueberries, and some of the purple bushes even had those same berries on them. Lucy thought about taking her mind off of the lake by eating some of the berries, but she also groaned in frustration from seeing that this was a dead end. The town was past these woods, but the dark mages who resided there would probably help one of their own wizards instead of helping the mages from Fairy Tail. As Lucy turned around to see if they could find another path, Darcy slowly walked into the area while her look of annoyance slowly changed into a devilish smirk.

This area was actually where Cana and Lucy needed to be, so Darcy snapped the fingers of her right hand to make one of trees start to vanish. It had merely been an illusion created by her to hide a woman who had white hair that fell to her hips while she wore a black T-shirt and a purple skirt with white high-heeled shoes to match. Her eyes were pink while having no pupils, almost like she was in a trance, but the dangerous thing about this situation was how the girl floated in a purple ball of Darkness Magic. The sphere was of an average size, but seeing Cana pull out her cards from the left pocket of her white jeans and look at the captured female made Darcy smirk more before giggling.

"Don't even think about trying to free her, you bitch. If either one of you attempts to break that sphere before defeating me, I'll just detonate it and use flames to turn her into ash. You can only free her by defeating me." She told the girls in a sinister tone of voice, maintaining her devilish smirk.

Cana replied sternly as she narrowed her eyes, feeling fierce, "Bring it on, then!"

Lucy added in a fierce tone, looking determined to win as she took two keys out of the right pocket of her white skirt, "You'll feel the power of Fairy Tail!"

She smiled at which keys had been chosen, before opening the Gate of The Ram and the Gate of The Maiden, and Lucy was able to summon Aries and Virgo. Lucy decided to run several feet away from Cana with her spirits while wondering who Darcy would strike first, and Cana started the battle by throwing a blue card towards her foe. It was the Blue Twister Card, and a large twister of water simply emerged from it. Cana felt confident while commanding it to strike Darcy directly, and any fire that she created would probably be put out.

Darcy merely frowned while creating a large ball of purple flames in her hands, and she threw it at the twister. The collision created a thick layer of steam, but it faded away quickly to reveal that Darcy's flames were in a ring in front of her while they burned with ferocity. She folded her arms while nicely informing the girls that the flames gained their heat from vengeful souls of the dead, and Cana couldn't kill something that was already deceased. The flames lunged at Cana in an aggressive manner, exploding as they made contact with her body, and she threw another card before falling into the poisoned water.

Cana's skin was charred with purple burns while she coughed from taking in some poison, but she quickly swam up to see if her Fire Blaze Card would have a good effect. Seven beams of fire emerged from that card while they moved at high speeds, but Darcy's brown eyes became purple while she moved her right hand downward. A purple ring of Darkness Magic soon appeared in that hand while it was aimed at the flames, and Cana managed to get out of the water in time to see what would happen. Gravity came down upon the flames, sending them down to the ground while they set it ablaze, and Darcy made the index finger of her right hand move in a way to command those flames to obey her.

Virgo looked stern as she ran towards Darcy, not intending to let her set the girls on fire, and she managed to throw several punches at the foe's face. Darcy stood her ground while being pushed back by Virgo, and Lucy gasped from seeing those red flames go into the palm of her hand. Darcy's dark energy converted them into becoming purple, and she snickered in a devious manner while throwing that fire at some trees. Five trees were set ablaze with purple flames, before exploding in violet blasts that were quite vicious, and Darcy ordered some smaller flames to detach themselves from the larger ones. She could control them with only her thoughts, making them burn several of the trees, and the evil woman grinned at her opponents as fire made this battle seem fun.

"Welcome... to my torture chamber, girls." Darcy told Lucy and Cana in a sultry tone while looking sadistic, her voice starting to sound menacing.

Cana told Lucy in a concerned tone while seeing Darcy raise her arms up towards the sky, "Watch out, Lucy! Something tells me that she's just getting warmed up!"

Lucy replied to her while having an idea, recalling how she once blocked an attack from Juvia, "If offensive spells won't work, then we'll just go to defensive ones! Aries, make a Wool Wall!"

The pink-haired spirit frowned in a shy manner while creating a rectangular wall of pink wool that was very fluffy, and Lucy smiled at how Darcy's attack probably wouldn't burn through that thick wool. However, there was the matter of Virgo being so close to Darcy. Cana watched Virgo deliver a powerful punch to the antagonist's forehead, only to see her right hand come back down to her side, and Virgo felt gravity come down on her with an immense amount of force! She screamed in pain from the pressure while also hearing something come down from the sky, and Cana gasped in a startled manner from seeing that purple projectile.

It was known as Dark Lunar Bomb, and this spell struck Virgo with enough power to create a massive violet blast! The Celestial Spirit took lots of damage, and she was sent flying backwards. Virgo landed near some flames while luckily escaping from the gravity spell, and she stood up to see Darcy throw a fireball at the ground! It created a fiery explosion that was weirdly in an orchid purple color, and those large flames headed straight for Virgo. They all latched on to her, engulfing her in fire, and Virgo acted like she was kicking the air to make some off them fly off of her.

The flames that remained on her body began to melt, turning into purple goop, and Virgo winced in pain from how it felt so hot while being on her skin. The goop felt like hot wax, and it made several burns be on Virgo's body. However, that wasn't the worst part of it. Lucy took some steps away from Aries to see Darcy's head suddenly rise out of the goop that had been on Virgo's neck, and Darcy smirked in a sinister manner while her right hand rose upward from Virgo's arm. The same thing happened with Virgo's left arm, and Darcy stabbed Virgo with her long nails. She made purple flames engulf her hands, causing Virgo to become covered in the flames that were extremely hot, and Lucy gasped in a shocked manner from seeing Darcy's strategy.

She had thrown that fireball near herself on purpose because it was part of that spell, and she could attach the flames to her opponent before melting them down. Judging by how she wasn't tearing through Virgo's appendages and now moving her limbs lower to brutally punch Virgo's legs, Darcy could make herself transparent like a ghost. Virgo attempted to grab her head with her burning right arm, only to see Darcy grin evilly while making her head emerge from Virgo's chest area, and Virgo's hand went right through Darcy's head like she was a ghost. Darcy was about to hit Virgo with a lethal attack, but she fell to the ground and became normal while seeing her opponent disappear.

Lucy told her in a serious tone while glaring at her, still holding Virgo's key, "If I close the gates of my Celestial Spirits, then you can't injure them anymore!"

Darcy replied as she looked impressed, having never encountered a responsible summoner, "Well, you're one of the wiser mages I've had to fight. However, you must know that keeping a summoned being in battle drains your magical power."

That only made Lucy respond in a more confident manner, not even thinking about the lake, "No matter what attack you throw at me or Cana, we'll take it!"

Cana backed up Lucy's statement by standing up and grinning confidently as she picked up one of her cards, not caring which one it was, and she simply aimed it at Darcy. That was actually the Electric Chain Lightning Card, and it caused a yellow sphere of electricity to be fired from the card. It struck Darcy in the stomach, electrocuting her with yellow lightning, and she coughed up some blood while not liking how Cana hit her in the moment where she lowered her guard. She threw a purple flame at the next sphere that appeared, ignoring how it made the yellow aura around her body grow even brighter, and Darcy felt like Lucy needed to be put in her place.

She made another purple ring of dark magic appear in the palm of her right hand, and she aimed that hand at Lucy. The protagonists were all surprised to see Darcy make gravity push upward from below Lucy's feet, and she was sent flying high into the air! Darcy followed that up by firing a purple sphere of dark energy straight up at Lucy, and it only engulfed her while Darcy didn't see any reason to make it explode. The sphere was positioned several feet above the poisonous lake, and Darcy made herself be engulfed in a purple flame that was average-sized.

Cana and Aries looked puzzled about where she had gone, but they soon turned around from hearing Lucy gasp in shock. Darcy appeared in that sphere while she and Lucy floated because of the gravity, but Lucy couldn't break free from it. Even punching the sphere's walls had no effect, and Darcy merely snickered. This move was known as Death's Gravidon, and it allowed the user to trap their target in a field of dense gravity. The maximum amount of pressure was used to kill opponents, but Darcy set the amount for this situation to only be half of that.

She floated towards Lucy while seeing her kick the walls, chuckling in an amused manner at how Lucy also couldn't go up because of gravity pushing her down, and Darcy smirked evilly as she wondered why Lucy looked as if she wanted to panic. Darcy dodged the punch that Lucy attempted to throw with her left hand, and she retaliated by giving Lucy a harsh kick to her left breast. That made Lucy cough up some blood, and she couldn't dodge the next five punches that were dealt to her body. As Lucy fell down to the bottom of the sphere, though, Darcy grabbed her left arm with her right hand and pulled her up to where their eyes could meet. Her eyes were still purple while she decided to let Lucy hear her thoughts, but Darcy would get inside her mind.

_"Fear is what makes us feel scared and terrified, even to the point where we can feel nightmares from it. Let's just see what your fear is!" _Darcy thought to herself in a sinister tone, grinning in a vicious manner as she placed her right palm on Lucy's forehead.

Lucy responded while looking panicked, not wanting to remember that horror, "No, please! Don't make me see that!"

_"Didn't you have your head in the clouds before, and talk with such arrogance?" _Darcy thought to herself while seeing many details of a certain memory that Lucy hated to think about, ready to make it appear in front of her.

Lucy felt Darcy remove her hand from her forehead while seeing her float several feet away, but Lucy's enemy actually used dark magic to mess with her head. Blinking just once caused Lucy to gasp in horror while seeing Darcy change into being Minerva, the older woman having her black hair styled into two bun-shaped loops that were on both sides of her head, and Minerva was in the same blue swimsuit that she wore during the Grand Magic Games. Lucy let out alarmed breaths while removing her white stellar costume, hallucinating that it was floating down to the bottom of a sphere that had been filled with purple water, and Lucy was left in her lacy pink bra with lacy pink panties to match.

Darcy shot out seven fireballs from her hand while altering gravity to make them rush towards Lucy, and the Celestial Spirit Wizard could only see Minerva firing those projectiles at her. She was quickly struck by them, her body getting burned by the powerful flames, and one last flame hit Lucy for her to be sent flying back against the sphere! She screamed in agonizing pain while Darcy increased the amount of gravity to put more of a strain on Lucy's body, and this situation was not looking good at all. In fact, the torture was just beginning.

Lucy could only see Minerva shooting out a royal purple sphere from her left hand, and it was aimed precisely at the center of the sphere they were in. With one snap of her fingers, Minerva made the gravity roughly pull Lucy towards that sphere. When her body made contact with it, the sphere detonated in a massive violet blast! Lucy coughed up blood while not being able to fight Minerva, and she let out another scream of pain. As Lucy attempted to float away, she saw Minerva quickly come towards her with a sadistic grin on her face. Minerva dealt a harsh kick to Lucy's chest, and then she put her into a tight headlock.

Minerva's right arm was around Lucy's neck, but then she released her from that tight grip to kick her in the back with her left foot. Lucy couldn't even react to that because of how Minerva grabbed her left arm with her right hand, and she slashed at her skin while her hands became purple like the one that was in the poisoned lake. Her feminine nails slashed across Lucy's arm, causing blood to come out, and the pain made Lucy close her eyes while she sunk to the bottom of the sphere. She soon felt Minerva put her arms around her waist, squeezing quite tightly, and then Minerva turned Lucy around to face her.

She calmly told Lucy while they were face to face, wanting to psychologically torture her, "You're afraid of me, and you can't even stand deep water because of me. If I wanted to, I could make you bleed all over our Naval Battle. I can hear your thoughts of fear and desperation."

Lucy responded in a terrified manner while her brown eyes widened in shock, feeling Minerva's hands slowly go down her arms, "Don't kill me, Minerva! Stay away from me! You're wrong about me!"

Minerva replied as she seemed disappointed, before smirking evilly and raising her right hand upward, "It's sad to see you deny how you fear that I'll kill you. You've been scared of me, ever since the Naval Battle. I've even been in some of your nightmares involving water. I loved how you made me the shark that ripped you apart, since I'll torture you even worse than before!"

Darcy laughed while Lucy could only hear the voice of Minerva, and she made gravity quickly descend upon Lucy. The stellar mage was sent down to the bottom of sphere, hitting it pretty hard, and Darcy brought her up quickly before repeating that torture. She spoke as Minerva while telling Lucy that her body wouldn't be able to handle the sudden shifts in pressure, and Lucy felt her body be in immense pain while she was slammed down against the sphere again. She was brought up once again, only to be slammed down once again, and Darcy increased the gravity each time.

Lucy struggled to stand up while seeing the delusion of Minerva floating down towards her, and she could only stand there as Minerva's hands became engulfed in a purple aura. Minerva slashed at Lucy's arms and legs, causing her to bleed while not caring that she'd leave physical scars, and she aggressively grabbed Lucy's right arm to sadistically dislocate her shoulder. That painful feeling made Lucy let out a horrified scream, and she weakly released her arm from the grip of Minerva's left hand. She soon looked up to see the smaller sphere from earlier, not wanting to deal with it, but the torture wasn't done.

Minerva altered the gravity again to where she'd be pushed upward with Lucy at a fast pace, but she vanished into a purple flame that was quickly created in her right hand. Lucy ended up colliding with the sphere again, causing her to be engulfed in a massive blast that created several flames, and Lucy's skin became charred brown while tears escaped from her eyes. She truly felt afraid of Minerva, and Lucy felt even worse pain that what she had endured back then. The spell that Darcy inflicted on Lucy caused her to feel that this water was cold, frigid to the point where it would be fitting for her death.

As Lucy was overtaken by her fear and Darcy's torture, Cana could only angrily glare at the situation while she had discovered that none of her cards were able to dispel any type of magic. She found it to be totally sick that Darcy got into Lucy's head and found the person who she feared, and Cana didn't want Lucy to end up dying. Tears filled her eyes as she couldn't stand the thought of her lover dying, and Cana decided to shine some light into that darkness. The Electric Lightning Chain Card was still usable for some more shots, but there was another way to get Lucy out of that dark sphere.

"Hey, dark witch! Let's see how you like this!" Cana exclaimed in a fierce tone, looking determined to beat Darcy to a pulp.

Cana added sternly as she turned to face Aries, who still looked pretty shy, "Aries, I need your help! Follow my exact orders as if I'm Lucy!"

That caused Aries to nervously reply as she twiddled her thumbs, blushing in a timid manner, "I'll... I'll try my best!"

Cana glanced at the cards that were still on the ground, and she started to smile while using her left hand to pick up one that had seemed useless in the first place. This was the Electric Charge card, and Cana focused her magical power into it. The card had a picture of a yellow sphere with electric sparks coming off of it, and that's what came out of the card. It moved quite slow while Darcy emerged from one of one her flames that was in the large sphere, and she chose to ignore Cana's move. She appeared in front of Lucy as Minerva while feeling ready to deliver to finishing blow with her right fist, but the yellow aura from earlier surrounded her body while she was roughly pulled from her own sphere of gravity. The ball of lightning started to move faster from how its target was closer to it, and the spell ended up being several feet away from Cana.

Darcy was pulled to the sphere of lightning that electrocuted her while Cana told Aries to fire several pink Wool Bombs at Darcy, and that wool was great for creating lots of static electricity. That helped Cana with firing off the last three balls that could be used in the electric chain, and they all hit Darcy with ease. The aura around her body increased in size while she couldn't break free from the sphere, and Darcy screamed in pain from how all the electricity was shocking her. The large balls of wool were perfect for that, but they quickly got dispelled because of Aries returning to the Celestial Spirit World for the purpose of letting Lucy have some magical power remaining.

Cana picked up one card that was great for this situation, and it was simply known as the Lightning Beam Card. She took several steps back while recalling how the electric chain spheres powered up spells of Lightning Magic, and she wasted no time with activating this card. It caused a spiraling yellow beam of lightning to emerge at high speeds, heading straight for Darcy because of all that electricity, and the attack grew five times its regular size upon her. Darcy screamed worriedly from seeing that spell's power, not expecting it, and the lightning beam created a yellow blast that was just as massive as the ones in her gravitational spell.

Clouds of smoke filled this area of the woods while Cana could not see a thing, but she ran straight ahead because of Darcy being in that direction. She felt like her wounds were not as bad as Lucy's, and the fact that Darcy struggled to stand up made Cana even more enraged. Her anger caused her legs to run faster, jumping through the smoke to where she could surprise Darcy, and the menacing glare on Cana's face certainly wiped away Darcy's moment of smirking at how she was durable enough to withstand most attacks.

"I never want to hear Lucy in that much pain ever again! How dare you torture my girlfriend! You're going to get killed before you kill her, bitch!" Cana exclaimed in an enraged tone, tackling down Darcy to where she would be on top of her.

Darcy replied with a frown on her face, before smiling in a rude manner, "Try to kill me, and see if that will make her any happier. She's so terrified of Minerva to where this might scar her for life. It's fun for me to inflict trauma on garbage like her."

As Cana harshly punched Darcy three times in her left temple, she heard that large sphere begin to crack. It broke apart like glass white its pieces landed on the ground, vanishing because of how Darcy didn't have enough strength left to maintain the spell, and Cana watched Lucy fall into the mucky purple water. She looked alarmed while getting off of Darcy, not wanting Lucy to die from being poisoned, and Cana ran towards the lake. Lucy's white stellar costume fell down to the ground, and it wasn't even wet. The sphere containing the kidnapped mage also broke apart, and she fell to the ground while her pink eyes returned to normal.

She regained consciousness quickly to see that Darcy was killed while she also took notice of how a battle had transpired, and this mage working under Mirenu gasped in a surprised manner from seeing Cana use both of her hands to pull Lucy out of the poisonous lake. Lucy had severe burns on her body while she was also wounded quite badly, and the poison had gotten into some of her bruises. She slowly opened her eyes while feeling like the pain was immense, and Lucy's heart palpitated quite fast while she was still feeling frightened.

Cana stayed on her knees while Lucy began to open her eyes, and she turned back around to see Darcy's eyes become brown again. Her spell of torment against Lucy began to wear off, making Lucy now see that Cana was in front of her while the nightmare was now over, and Lucy hugged Cana tightly as she cried from how that delusion was one of the most awful things that she ever experienced. Lucy looked down at her body to see that she had fallen into the poisoned lake, trembling as she felt internal pain from how that poisoned water was now inside of her, and she was really glad that Cana didn't let her drown.

Cana continued to hug Lucy as she also felt injured and poisoned, not caring that the mage who was rescued decided to pull out the Communications Lacrima Crystal from the left pocket of her purple skirt for the purpose of contacting Mirenu, and Cana rubbed Lucy's back with her left hand while hearing her continue to cry about how deep water made her feel so afraid. Cana frowned while feeling Lucy's hands wrap around her waist, and she'd definitely have to think about how to help Lucy get past that fear.

* * *

**30 minutes later, at the border bridge...**

Mirenu stood on the bridge while literally being an inch away from stepping on to the marshy ground of the Poison Woods, and she had a calm look on her face as she heard the powerful blasts occurring. Mirenu hoped that Juvia was okay, as she could smell the foul odor of Poison Magic in the air, and she wondered if her Water Magic would be useful for making the clouds of poison be trapped within her bubbles. That seemed like a great strategy for Mirenu to use, but she did choose to stay on the bridge while being ready to fight.

If any dark mages such as Paola or Darcy came running to the bridge with large smiles of victory on their faces, then Mirenu would be sure to give them a challenging battle. She continued to think more about Juvia while narrowing her eyes in a concerned manner, and the fact that Juvia was taking longer than expected to complete this mission caused Mirenu to feel that something was definitely wrong. The blasts ceased while the clouds of smoke were no longer in the area, and Mirenu started to cross the border. As she walked straight ahead, her Communications Lacrima Crystal rang loudly again.

Mirenu asked in a calm tone as she pulled the blue orb out of her sapphire blue skirt's right pocket, tapping it with her right hand, "Who's calling?"

The mage named Aiko explained with urgency in her voice, looking really glad to see Mirenu, "My mistress, I'm happy to report that I'm free! Although, please come to the Poison Woods right away! I'm here with two mages who are injured and poison, but they did end up killing Darcy. Still, please hurry!"

Mirenu replied with a stern facial expression, ready to use her various spells of Water Magic, "Aiko Yakushi, I suggest you get here immediately to assist me!"

Mirenu proceeded to run past some of the trees that had purple leaves while ignoring the pungent stench of the poisoned water in the lakes, and she hoped that Juvia was okay. The fact that Aiko told her about two injured mages instead of three caused her to assume the worst scenario for at least five seconds, fearing that Juvia was dead from battling the dark mages, and Mirenu ran faster while hoping that scenario could be avoided. She didn't want to lose Juvia, and Mirenu was glad that she had some healing spells in her arsenal.

She noticed that the large tree was up ahead while its leaves continued to have thick purple goop dripping off of them, but Mirenu was more alarmed at the sight of Juvia being bruised up from her fight against Paola. The mistress of Mizu Galleon ran towards Juvia, before squatting down in front of her, and the Rain Woman appeared to be unconscious while her bruises were in a sickly shade of purple. Mirenu widened her eyes in shock from how the poison was rapidly spreading through Juvia's body, and she could guess that the unconscious dark mage who was nearby had been wielding Poison Magic.

Mirenu was quick with rolling Juvia on to her back, no longer having her face touch the muck of the ground, and she created a somewhat large bubble of blue water in her hands. She focused her magical power on the poisoned water of a nearby lake, making it rise up to go towards her bubble, and Mirenu watched it become larger while her Water Magic made the high amount of water be purified. As Mirenu fired the large bubble of water at Juvia, she frowned in a disappointed manner from seeing that Juvia didn't choose to wear the ring for this mission.

When the bubble struck Juvia, she became engulfed in it before the bubble floated upward to be in midair. Mirenu watched the large bubble glow in a light blue color for thirty seconds, even having thin light blue beams emerge from it, and Juvia's bruises began to heal while she began to exhale a vortex of purple gunk that was poisonous. The poison went out of the bubble to burst into the sky, creating some amethyst purple flames that were pretty poisonous, and Mirenu stepped back to dodge some of them. The flames created small explosions after hitting the ground, but they didn't only attract Mirenu's attention.

Aiko shouted loudly to alert Mirenu as she came running from the woods with a worried facial expression, "Mistress Mirenu, I'm finally here! Please tell me that I'm not too late!"

Mirenu replied with a calm facial expression while her large bubble popped, turning to Aiko, "You're not too late, so don't worry. Although, I'll take Juvia to the infirmary. I wonder if her teammates are gravely injured."

Aiko responded nicely while recalling their situation, "One of them was crying while being quite wet from the waters of that poisoned lake in the deeper part of the woods, and the other one is consoling her. However, both of them seemed to have nasty bruises."

Mirenu could only command Aiko in a tense tone to bring them straight to her, as she would heal them, and she definitely didn't want Makarov to yell at her for any of his mages receiving harmful injuries. Mirenu's spell caused Juvia to be healthy while she wouldn't feel wounded, but Juvia used up a high amount of magical power to where she felt quite exhausted. Juvia wouldn't feel very sore from all the damage she took in that toxic battle, but she would probably feel slight amounts of pain after waking up. Mirenu hoped to see her wake up, and she planned on taking Juvia to her bedroom in Mizu Galleon.

Mirenu watched Aiko run back to the deeper part of the Poison Woods, and she would be glad to heal up Cana and Lucy. As Mirenu looked down at her unconscious friend, she began to stand up straight while her lips started to form a proud smile. She thought that both of the border guards were deceased, since Paola would most likely die from losing so much blood, and Juvia was able to handle an A-Class fight without even seeming to need backup. Mirenu felt very proud of her assistant, and they would definitely need to celebrate later.

The fact that Juvia let Lucy and Cana fight against the other dark mage in the Poison Woods also made Mirenu giggle with some pleasure, as Juvia seemed like a leader who could respect the decisions of her teammates, and Mirenu watched Juvia lightly turn to her right side. She would be glad to hopefully share a wonderful dance with her at a later point in time, and Mirenu would be happy to lock lips with Juvia while they had a nice dance together. Mirenu liked how she had such an interesting girlfriend, and she squatted down near Juvia again to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

The kiss was brief, but Mirenu loved how Juvia's lips felt really nice. She felt that it would be a good idea to celebrate after Juvia woke up, but Mirenu soon heard the footsteps of Aiko walking towards her location while Cana and Lucy would be behind her. Mirenu definitely wanted to make Juvia's friends be healed up, but she recalled how Lucy felt some anxiety about the lakes in the Poison Woods. If she had been injured and crying after falling into the lake while Cana had to console her, then Mirenu would have to tell Juvia the truth of how Lucy was healed after being harmed. Mirenu didn't want Juvia to feel guilty for how her friends encountered danger, but she would understand if this mission didn't meet Juvia's idea of being completed without any problems.

* * *

**How was Chapter 10? Did you like it? Juvia had to handle her first A-Class mission from Mirenu, and she ended up succeeding at it while having some help. Mirenu is pleased with her success, and she may treat Juvia to a nice reward. Anyway, how shall Juvia feel after regaining consciousness? How will she react to Lucy having to suffer because of her fears? Where does Mirenu take Juvia? What shall happen at the Lavender Curse guild? Standby for the update!**

**Now, to the reviews! **

**FireBlitz: Once again, thank you so much! **


End file.
